Simple as This
by Itzel Lightwood
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Bella Swan solamente trata de sobrevivir a su último año en la preparatoria, no quiere hablar sobre su madre ausente o la cantidad de libros de arte que hay en su librero. Especialmente no con Edward Cullen. Algunas cosas no son tan complicadas como lo parecen.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Simple as This**

**Capítulo 1**

**PRIMERA PARTE**

—¿Necesitas una bolsa?

—Oh no, gracias —murmuro mientras que el hombre detrás del mostrador imprime mi recibo.

—¿Planeando un viaje? —me pregunta, deslizando la pila de libros hacia mí. Toca ligeramente la portada de un libro acerca del arte en París antes de quitar su mano por completo.

—Algo así —miento, tomando mis libros para salir hacia el auto. Mi mejor amiga, Alice, está inclinada sobre el capo de su Pirus amarillo, hablando por teléfono. Ella solamente mide menos de metro y medio, pero sus piernas son largas y delgadas, bronceadas por sus vacaciones de una semana en California a principios del verano. Una brisa llega en ese momento, agitando algunos mechones de su cabello negro de su frente, con las puntas rosas resaltando en la luz. Tiene una flor de loto dibujada con un Sharpie en su bíceps y viste unos shorts. Alice me saluda cuando me ve salir de la tienda, terminando su conversación en el teléfono.

—¿Cómo está Susan? —le pregunto amablemente, deslizándome junto a ella.

—Susan está siendo tan molesta como siempre. —Alice suspira. Susan es su madre, y aunque sus intenciones siempre son buenas, puede llegar a ser algo asfixiante. Ella está tratando de organizar las fotos del último año de preparatoria de Alice, para aligerar un poco las tareas de verano de Alice (las cuales ella se rehúsa a empezar).

Alice mira los libros en mis brazos y rueda los ojos, antes de revisar su teléfono otra vez.

—¿Con estos cuántos son, Bella? ¿Quinientos libros de arte? —Ignoro su pregunta porque probablemente tenga razón, pero no me gusta su tono acusatorio.

—No lo sé, Alice, ¿cómo está _Jasper_? —Ante mi pregunta, se pega el teléfono al pecho, escondiéndolo de mí. Jasper Whitlock estaba en nuestra clase y había estado flirteando con Alice desde el primer año. Eran mejores amigos en la escuela primaria, pero la rareza de la secundaria los separó. Se han estado persiguiendo el uno al otro desde que tienen catorce y ahora se mandan mensajes constantemente, pero nunca se ven en persona. Más que nada, es bastante molesto.

Finalmente nos metemos al auto y Alice enciende la radio, en una estación indie que a ambas nos gusta poner demasiado fuerte mientras Alice canta al ritmo de la canción. Su voz es muy alta y yo descanso mi cabeza en la ventana, viendo volar a los árboles verdes. Todo es tan frondoso y yo, honestamente, amo Forks. Es una pequeña ciudad en Washington y difícilmente deja de llover. Es linda pero aburrida. Alice da vuelta en mi calle, un camino de grava justo afuera de la parte principal de la ciudad. Solamente hay un par de casas más en mi calle, una a cada lado de mi casa. La patrulla de papá no está estacionada, así que sé que llegará hasta tarde. Le digo a Alice que la veré mañana mientras salgo del auto y ella se pierde en la carretera, levantando algunas piedras en el camino.

Estoy abriendo la puerta cuando escucho a alguien llamar mi nombre. Se trata de Emmett, mi vecino. Él ha estado jugando fútbol desde que aprendió a caminar, y es una cosa enorme llena de músculos de casi dos metros de altura, lo cual resultaría amenazante si no tuviera unos amables ojos marrones ni contara chistes tan estúpidos de "knock-knock". Lo he conocido durante toda mi vida, pero a la distancia. Él es un año mayor que yo y se mueve en un ambiente totalmente diferente al mío. Por Dios, está saliendo con Rosalie Hale, la diosa rubia a la que todos adoran porque, en secreto, están aterrados de ella.

Emmett me saluda desde su buzón y yo lo saludo de vuelta.

—¿Conseguiste algo bueno? —me pregunta y asumo que habla de los libros en mis brazos.

—Sí, tenían la nueva biografía de Van Gogh que tanto había esperado —le respondo con alegría y él asiente como si lo entendiera, pero sé que solamente trata de ser amable—. ¿Qué hay de ti? —pregunto. Él revuelve su correo y levanta un sobre.

—Solo el pago de una colegiatura para el semestre de otoño. —Suspira—. No es Van Gogh pero es lo que tengo. —Río. Emmett va a una universidad comunitaria por un año o dos para ahorrar dinero y es claro que no está feliz al respecto.

Me despido de Emmett y entro a la casa —está oscuro y no me detengo durante mucho tiempo en la entrada— yendo directamente a mi cuarto para abrir las ventanas y cortinas. Es mi parte favorita de mi cuarto, el tener una pared completa de ventanas que permiten la entrada de la luz. Dejo mis libros junto a la enorme pila que está al lado de mi repisa llena de más libros. Tengo varias novelas pero, más que nada, mi biblioteca está compuesta por libros de arte. Biografías de artistas, enciclopedias, colecciones de museos, libros de texto, de todo en realidad. Tomo la biografía de Van Gogh y me acomodo en la cama. No dejo de leer hasta que se enciende la iluminación de la calle y mi papá me llama para comer pizza.

Mi papá, Charlie, se parece a mí, pero con algunas canas y con el rostro envejeciendo y más con el bigote que ha dejado crecer. Me mira con cautela cuando entro a la cocina porque no sabe de qué otra manera mirarme. Desde que mamá se fue, parece que me ve como una bomba de tiempo aunque le siga diciendo que estoy bien.

Cenamos en silencio. Me quedo mirando su uniforme y las arrugas en su frente mientras que él me lanza miradas preocupadas cuando yo juego con la comida.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —Siempre le pregunto porque siento que debo hacerlo.

—Estuvo bien —comienza y generalmente cuenta una historia acerca de algo tonto que un oficial hizo por la tarde.

Sonrío en los momentos adecuados y limpio la mesa y guardo las sobras y espero que mi papá sea feliz. Él es callado y no está mucho tiempo en la casa, pero cuando está, sé que él me ama.

Es él quien se quedó.

* * *

Era una tradición para mí y Alice ir a la cafetería Spartan la noche antes del primer día de clases. Siempre pedimos malteadas de chocolate y nos sentamos en la pequeña terraza del lugar, viendo a la gente sufrir por el término del verano.

—Creo que voy a usar ese chaleco de mezclilla que encontré en la caridad con la falda negra que compré ayer —me dice Alice mientras se limpia un poco de crema batida de su mano.

—Punk —le digo ausentemente. Ha estado obsesionada con su atuendo de regreso a clases desde la semana pasada. Escucho a Alice suspirar.

—No creo que esté _tratando _de ser punk este año —me contesta—. Quizá use esa blusa rosa con la falda… —Y para ese punto había dejado de prestarle atención. Tomo de mi malteada con lentitud, observando la puesta de sol. Los colores y las sombras son demasiado hermosos y el paisaje parece algo que Monet pintaría, o quizá Turner. Suspiro con tristeza, sabiendo que jamás podría capturar este momento como se merecía ser capturado. Alice no lo nota y sigue hablando sobre la blusa rosa. Me molesta que se esté perdiendo este momento de belleza por un atuendo.

Ella golpea mi brazo y yo salgo de mi estupor, sintiéndome alarmada y al mismo tiempo culpable por haberla ignorado.

—Es _Jasper __—_susurra y sigo su mirada hacia la calle, viendo a Jasper venir hacia nosotras, pasando una mano por su cabello rubio con lentitud. Su playera está tan arrugada que parece como si hubiera dormido con ella. Puedo escuchar como Alice jadea impresionada y entiendo por qué, Jasper _es _lindo. Sus ojos son de un ligero tono azul y es agradable sin siquiera intentarlo. No puedo decir si él se mueve en el mismo ambiente que Rosalie o no.

Casi no noto que alguien camina junto a él y, por supuesto, ese a_lguien _es Edward Cullen. Edward se mudó a Forks después de nuestro primer año y jamás le he hablado, pero causó un gran revuelo cuando llegó aquí. Es muy alto y desgarbado y tiene unos pómulos tan afilados que podrían cortar vidrio. Su cabello es largo y jamás está en una sola dirección y sus ojos son de un verde oscuro. No de un verde azulado, no opacos, pero _verdes. _Como los árboles que rodean al pueblo.

No es como si me hubiera fijado, en realidad.

Las chicas se mueren por él y no puedo culparlas. Fue acosado por Rosalie Hale y Lauren Mallory de inmediato, pero nunca parece estar sin Jasper. Jamás he escuchado algún rumor sucio sobre él y después de un tiempo, él se desvaneció entre la gente.

Mientras se acercan a nosotras, pienso qué es lo que Alice va a hacer, qué es lo que Jasper iba a hacer. Se han estado mandando mensajes sin parar durante los últimos tres meses y me siento nerviosa _por_ ellos_. _¿Nos habrá visto Jasper? De repente Alice parece muy interesada en su malteada, sin levantar la vista de la crema batida en ella.

—Hey, Alice, Bella —saluda Jasper y, literalmente, suspiro de alivio. Siento a Alice relajarse a mi lado.

—Hey —decimos al unísono y Alice le dedica una cálida sonrisa. Las orillas de su boca se elevan. Es un gesto suave pero genuino. Miro a Edward y él me devuelve la mirada, apretando los labios. ¿Se ha puesto más alto?

—¿Qué los trae al Spartan? —pregunto amablemente porque Alice ha vuelto a estudiar su malteada.

—Pensamos en tomar un licuado —contesta Jasper—. Quizá podríamos unirnos a ustedes si no les molesta.

Las mejillas de Alice se tornan rosas.

—Eso estaría bien —le respondo. Jasper se ríe ligeramente antes de entrar al lugar. Alice exhala fuertemente, como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunto, tomando de mi malteada.

—¿Por qué tengo que ser tan tonta a su alrededor? Dios, probablemente piensa que soy idiota. —Ruedo los ojos hacia ella.

—Oh, por favor. Solo habla con él. No sé por qué estás tan nerviosa, se conocen desde siempre —le digo con exasperación.

—Me gusta demasiado. No quiero arruinar las cosas —dice en un susurro y yo sigo bebiendo del vaso, no sabiendo qué decir. Prácticamente no tengo experiencia con los chicos, antes de cumplir dieciséis, pasé el verano entero con Jacob Black, el hijo de uno de los amigos de papá, besándonos en la playa de la reservación donde vive y viéndolo arreglar su auto en su garaje. Él terminó lo nuestro después de empezar la escuela en otoño porque "no iba a funcionar", pero nunca se explicó en realidad. Pasé como dos días triste por eso pero lo superé fácilmente. Él usaba demasiado la lengua y sus manos eran demasiado secas. Él había sido mi primer y único… lo que sea que haya sido.

Cuando vuelven los chicos, Jasper se sienta junto a Alice y me sorprendo al ver que Edward se sienta a mi lado. Él estira sus largas piernas en el pavimento. No entiendo cómo puede usar pantalones negros ajustados, yo uso unos simples jeans y estoy sudando.

—El cielo está lindo esta noche —dice él y su voz me sobresalta. Es rasposa y profunda y sus palabras no son las que yo esperaba. Asiento, mirando los matices rosas y azules que la puesta de sol está haciendo, agradecida de que Edward notara el cielo.

—Soy Bella, por cierto —le digo.

—Lo sé —me contesta, mirándome de soslayo—. Soy Edward.

—Lo sé —digo y no puedo evitar sonreír. Los ojos de bosque de Edward parecen divertidos.

No hablamos más; solamente bebemos nuestras malteadas y miramos al cielo, escuchando murmurar a Alice y Jasper, mirando el día transformarse en noche.

* * *

**¡Buena noche a todos! **

**Aquí estoy con una nueva traducción *lanza confeti***

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo introductorio, dejen sus opiniones en sus reviews :) **

**Como siempre, mil gracias a la maravillosa Yanina por betear y a ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**

**¡Hasta la próxima! **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a**_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Simple as This**

**Capítulo 2**

Alice me lleva a la escuela porque está lloviendo y hubiera tenido que usar mi bicicleta de otra manera. Papá había estado intentando conseguirme un auto de uno de sus amigos, pero aún necesita muchas reparaciones, comienzo a pensar que necesitaré de Alice y su auto por siempre. Ella se pasa todo el camino hablando sobre Jasper por encima de la música que escuchamos tan fuerte que apenas y puedo escuchar lo que dice, sin embargo, ella golpea mi mano cada vez que me inclino por el modulador de volumen.

Ella continúa hablando sobre Jasper mientras nos estacionamos y caminamos hacia el gimnasio para recoger nuestros horarios, deteniéndose solamente en el momento de separarnos. Mi horario este año es bastante bueno: Inglés avanzado, Cálculo, Física, Gimnasia, Ciencias políticas y dos periodos en el salón de estudios. Uno de ellos es un curso sobre Historia del arte. Técnicamente, la escuela no ofrece ese curso pero me dejan tomarlo porque una de las maestras de arte, la señora Cope, me ofreció ayuda. He tenido a la señora Cope durante toda la preparatoria, una vez en un curso de arte en general, otras veces por pintura, cerámica y dibujo. No era buena en ninguna de esas cosas pero nos gustaba hablar sobre el arte y ella apreciaba mis esfuerzos.

—Bella, por favor dime que tienes el almuerzo en el sexto periodo —dice Alice cuando me alcanza.

—Tengo el almuerzo en el sexto periodo —digo, comparando nuestros horarios. Lo único que tenemos en común es el almuerzo y Ciencias políticas pero era mejor que nada. Los profesores nos apresuran para las clases del primer periodo, así que nos separamos y yo camino hacia Física, hacia el final del edifico. Los de primer año caminan por los pasillos mirando hacia abajo y hay dos chicas de segundo año riéndose demasiado fuerte frente a mí. No hay nada nuevo y tengo que resistir un bostezo ante ese pensamiento.

Cuando llego a Física, Rosalie Hale está sentada a la mitad de la segunda fila, como lo ha hecho en todas las clases, todos los años. Lauren Mallory y Jessica Stanley están a su lado, susurrando entre ellas mientras Rosalie acomoda sus cosas en su escritorio con sus dedos con perfecta manicura.

Encuentro un asiento al fondo del salón y saco mi biografía de Van Gogh. Salto un poco, sorprendida, cuando el profesor entra y empieza la clase.

De esa manera transcurren mis clases hasta el almuerzo.

Alice prácticamente está corriendo hacia mi casillero, donde intercambio mis libros y trato de ignorar la mirada de Jessica Stanley desde el otro lado del pasillo. Solíamos ser amigas en la escuela secundaria pero al final nos separamos. No sé por qué está mirándome con tanto odio, pero comienza a incomodarme.

—¡Tengo tanto que decirte! —chilla Alice cuando llega junto a mí. Toma el último libro que necesito de mi casillero y azota la puerta antes de conducirnos hacia la cafetería. Alice y yo tenemos movimientos completamente opuestos, los míos son lentos, calculados. Las manos de Alice nunca dejan de moverse y su ritmo al caminar es como el de alguien del doble de su tamaño.

La cafetería ya está algo llena, la línea para la comida es larga pero nos formamos de todas maneras, tomando pizza y tazones de fruta. Alice nos compra un pequeño paquete de galletas para "celebrar el primer día del último año".

Una vez que encontramos una mesa al fondo del lugar, cerca de las ventanas, Alice comienza. Yo comienzo a morder mi pizza.

—¡Okay, adivina _quién _está en mi clase de Inglés! —No estoy segura si debo contestar, porque la respuesta es dolorosamente obvia, pero ella se queda callada así que decido hacerlo.

—¿Jasper? —contesto mientras muerdo un pedazo de peperoni.

—¡SÍ! —grita con una enorme sonrisa—. Se sentó junto a mí. Habló con Edward todo el tiempo pero aun así, tiene que significar algo, ¿cierto?

—Totalmente —le digo, y aunque no estoy tan segura, su sonrisa crece aún más. Lo dejo ir.

—¿Por qué Jessica está mandando tan malas vibras hacia tu dirección? —pregunta Alice, apuntando sobre mi hombro. Me doy la vuelta y ahí está Jessica en la línea para la comida, con los ojos, prácticamente, lanzando fuego hacia mí. Le doy una mirada que dice: "qué-estás-haciendo" y ella me ve con más odio. Me volteo hacia Alice cuando Edward Cullen me mira desde el otro lado de la cafetería. Me mira directamente a los ojos pero desvía la mirada con rapidez, como si lo hubiera atrapado o algo así. Toma su pizza y asiente a algo que el chico sentado frente a él le dice y no puedo evitar notar lo musculosos que se ven sus brazos en la playera que está usando. Tiene una mancha negra en su mano y su cabello bronce se ve más revuelto de lo habitual.

Como sea. Me vuelvo hacia Alice ahora.

Ella está sonriéndome.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, comiéndome una fresa.

—Acabas de mirar a Edward Cullen _a plena luz del día en la cafetería _—Alice ríe—, no hay duda alguna del porqué Jessica quiere arrancarte la cabeza. —Ruedo los ojos dramáticamente.

—_Él _estaba _mirándome _—le contesto y ella me sonríe con sospecha. Sé hacia dónde se dirige esto así que le digo—: Me pregunto lo que Jasper pensó de tu atuendo.

Alice sonríe y no menciona a Edward Cullen por el resto del almuerzo. Trato de mantenerme enfocada en Alice pero siento que alguien está mirándome, quizá Jessica. Quizá Edward. No volteó a ver quién.

* * *

—Diviértete en Gimnasia —dice Alice después de Ciencias políticas. Gimo, porque odio Gimnasia. No tengo coordinación alguna ni el deseo de jugar basquetbol con un montón de chicos competitivos. Para empeorar las cosas, Rosalie y Jessica están en mi clase y ya están sentadas en las gradas cuando entro al gimnasio.

Trato de pasar rápidamente pero la suave voz de Jessica me detiene. Todo lo que dice suena dulce, incluso si está abusando de ti verbalmente. Me preparo para esto.

—Así que, ¿tú y Edward Cullen, huh? —Escucho el escepticismo, pero también los celos, en su voz. Rosalie me mira con indiferencia.

—¿Qué? —pregunto con incredulidad. Agradezco que nadie esté a nuestro alrededor, los chismes viajan con rapidez en una escuela tan pequeña como esta.

—Los vi ayer en el Spartan —me dice—. Y su pequeño intercambio de miradas en la cafetería.

—Él y Jasper solo se detuvieron para hablar con Alice. —Suspiro—. Créeme; no está pasando nada conmigo y Edward Cullen. Es todo tuyo.

Esto parece satisfacerla porque me dedica una última mirada y se gira hacia Rosalie, permitiéndome irme, a la parte trasera de las gradas.

El entrenador Clapp nos da nuestros uniformes y comienza a pasar lista mientras leo mi libro hasta que es tiempo de mi última clase en el día: Estudio independiente. Prácticamente suspiro de alivio cuando entro al salón de la señora Cope. Ella tiene las luces fluorescentes apagadas y lámparas prendidas por todo el salón, con el sonido de la lluvia golpeando suevamente las ventanas al fondo del salón. Tiene trabajos de estudiantes pasados pegados por las paredes y siempre está sonando música instrumental en el salón. Estoy más que calmada; su salón es mi único lugar seguro en la escuela.

Dejo mis cosas en la mesa y saco mi libro, el cuál casi termino para este punto del día. No creo que la señora Cope tenga en verdad una clase en este periodo así que me sorprendo al oír que alguien más entra unos minutos después. Alzo la vista para descubrir a Edward Cullen dejando su mochila en la mesa que está a mi lado, no creo que se haya percatado de mi presencia porque salta ligeramente cuando hacemos contacto visual.

—Hola —digo, más que nada para evitar el incómodo silencio que nos rodea.

—Hey —me dice con su voz rasposa, una sonrisa torcida comienza a formarse en su rostro. Noto el hoyuelo que se forma en su mejilla derecha antes de volver a mi lectura. Él está sacando cosas de su mochila y moviendo cosas a su alrededor, lo cual es más que distractor, levanto la vista para verlo con un lápiz y un cuaderno de dibujos, acomodándose en su asiento. Trato de concentrarme en mi libro pero solamente miro las páginas, preguntándome qué está dibujando, por qué está aquí y si volverá a hablarme.

Contesta a mi pregunta con otra pregunta.

—Van Gogh, ¿huh? ¿Algo interesante? —me pregunta, sus ojos verdes son suaves y su sonrisa aún es torcida.

—Por supuesto, es _Van Gogh _—le respondo de inmediato y Edward ríe. Estaba por comenzar a hablar sobre mi libro pero, por suerte para Edward, la señora Cope entra al salón cubierta de barro, murmurando disculpas para nosotros antes de sentarse frente a mí con un paquete en las manos.

—Bella, cariño, esto es lo que el examen abarcará, tengo algunos libros pero estaba pensando que podrías hacer algunos ensayos para prepararte, quizá algunos proyectos de arte… —Y me lanza miles de ideas que comienzo a escribir en la libreta. Puedo ver a Edward sobre su hombro todo el tiempo, dibujando y sonriendo—. Así que creo que este curso puede terminar siendo una muy buena experiencia de aprendizaje, además de obtener créditos para la universidad. El arte siempre ha sobresalido en ti, Bella.

—Lo sé, señora Cope —le digo y ella acaricia mi hombro mientras se levanta—. ¿Debo empezar a buscar artistas para compararlos? —le pregunto y ella levanta los pulgares en aprobación.

—Quizá puedas conseguir que Edward te ayude —ofrece y él levanta la vista cuando escucha su nombre—. Él solamente está perdiendo el tiempo en estos periodos.

Él rueda los ojos hacia ella y ella hace lo mismo.

—En realidad uso este periodo para trabajar en mi carpeta, ¿sabe? —dice exasperado, pero creo que su tono es de broma.

—¿Carpeta? —pregunto antes de poder detenerme.

—Para la escuela de arte —dice y se ríe porque, probablemente, luzco muy sorprendida. Nunca visualicé a Edward como un artista pero supongo que eso explica las manchas negras en sus manos.

—Eso es… impresionante —le digo con lentitud, insegura de mi elección de palabras. Él me sonríe.

—Gracias. —No hablamos más por el resto del periodo, aunque quiero preguntarle más sobre su arte. Puedo oír a la señora Cope susurrando en su escritorio y el lápiz de Edward en el papel, pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo por terminar mi libro. La campana suena y solamente me faltan dos páginas para terminar, así que me quedo y las termino, poniéndome un poco sentimental como siempre lo hago cuando leo sobre Van Gogh. Él solamente era un triste y solitario hombre que quería pintar. Estaba un poco loco pero, aun así, era un genio. Edward guarda sus cosas lentamente y, si no lo supiera, diría que lo hace a propósito. Cuando levanto la vista después de cerrar el libro, Edward se ha ido.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! **

**Muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por sus review´s, sus follow´s y sus fav´s. En verdad que aprecio demasiado cada uno de ellos :´) **

**Espero sus opiniones sobre este capítulo y aquí estos muchachos ya hablaron un poquito más, yay!, ya veremos que pasa entre ellos. **

**Muchas gracias por leer y a Yanina por betear :) **

**¡Hasta la próxima! **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Simple as This**

**Capítulo 3**

—Isabella Marie Swan, no te atrevas a tocar ese grano —dice Alice desde la otra habitación. Frunzo el ceño, ¿_cómo es que siempre lo sabe?_

—Pero, Alice, es demasiado _grande y blanco _—me quejo. El grano ha ido creciendo desde que la escuela empezó hace una semana, primero como un pequeño bulto rojo en mi frente hasta convertirse en esta gigante montaña irritada de terror adolescente.

—Déjalo ir, solamente lo empeorarás. —Suspiro porque sé que tiene razón, pero es demasiado tentador. Pongo mi cabello castaño sobre mi rostro, contemplando mi flequillo en completa desesperación. No había tenido un flequillo desde… bueno, desde que mi mamá aún estaba cerca. Pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora. Recojo mi cabello rápidamente y aplico más crema en el monstruo de mi frente, mirándome por mucho tiempo en el espejo. Mi cara es redonda, mis mejillas siempre tienen un tono rosado, mi nariz es algo respingona. Tengo los inicios de unos círculos oscuros bajo mis ojos por no tener suficiente sueño esta semana. Necesito ser menos perezosa con mi maquillaje.

Y normalmente, no me importaría.

Pero Edward Cullen me está volviendo loca.

Es su sonrisa, sus dientes son tan lindos y derechos, y durante la semana pasada, he visto muchas versiones de ellas. Está esta gran sonrisa que tiene cuando la señora Cope lo halaga por su trabajo (aún no he visto nada de eso, para mi desgracia). Ilumina su rostro por completo. Juro que el brillo de sus ojos aumenta. Está la pequeña sonrisa que me dedica, la torcida en la que el lado derecho de su boca se eleva, dejándome ver algunos de sus dientes, así como el hoyuelo en su mejilla. Está la sonrisa que veo en el almuerzo cuando trato de no mirarlo a través de la sala. Cuando alguien en su mesa dice algo y rompe nuestro contacto, la sonrisa no alcanza sus ojos como las otras.

Me pregunto si él en verdad es feliz de estar ahí.

Me pregunto si yo lo haría más feliz.

Y es entonces cuando comienzo a avergonzarme de la imagen en el espejo, mi rostro todo rojo y con manchas, mi camiseta tan holgada sobre mí, dándome cuenta de lo grandes que parecen mis caderas en estos pantalones.

—¿Ya has caído? —grita Alice y yo gimo fuertemente en respuesta.

No sé por qué está pasando esto. No es como si habláramos tanto en clases, él aún se sienta en otra mesa, dibujando o lo que sea que haga y yo trato de concentrarme en investigar para mi tema pero, honestamente, él me distrae. De vez en cuando él suspira o murmura algo para sí bajo su aliento, yo lo miro y él está pasándose una mano por ese cabello bronce tan rebelde y yo estoy preocupándome por mi apariencia en mi baño un lunes por la noche mientras Alice pasea por mi habitación.

Porque se supone que Jasper va a llamarla esta noche.

Y probablemente la invitará a salir.

Finalmente salgo del baño y encuentro a Alice prácticamente haciendo un agujero en mi piso con su pie, retorciendo sus manos. Me siento en la cama junto a su teléfono y saco el libro de Van Gogh de mi mochila, aventándolo a la pila de libros al lado de mi cama, todos los libros que había leído en el verano. Alice hace una mueca ante el _ruido_ que hace el libro al caer.

—Siempre puedes hablar se eso si quieres —me dice, finalmente deteniendo su movimiento del pie. Frunzo el ceño hacia ella—. Quiero decir, han pasado seis años, difícilmente dices una palabra sobre ella —empiezo a detenerla, a interrumpirla, pero ella sigue hablando—: nunca has llorado, para nada. Nunca hiciste algo, nunca _reaccionaste. _

—No soy una persona emocional, eso es todo —le digo, encogiéndome de hombros. Alice rueda los ojos.

—Eso es una mierda y tú lo sabes, Bella. Ella es tu _madre _y estos libros, son… —Esta vez no tengo que detenerla porque su teléfono comienza a sonar y vibrar y sus ojos se abren por completo.

—¡Contesta! —le grito, prácticamente arrojándole el teléfono. La expresión en su rostro es de emoción y terror absoluto.

—¡Alice! —digo y ella finalmente contesta con un "¿hola?" tranquilo pero la veo pasarse la mano por su rostro.

La veo sonrojarse y sonreír mientras le murmura algo a Jasper. Vuelvo a mi tarea y Alice se va una hora después, aún en el teléfono. Promete llamarme después. Cuando ella se va, dejo mis notas a un lado y agarro un libro sobre las pinturas de las mujeres en la Grecia antigua.

Alice llama después. Saldrá con Jasper el viernes.

* * *

La escuela pasa demasiado lenta. Alice está ansiosa por su cita, cada vez que pasamos a Jasper en el pasillo, su rostro se torna de un color púrpura y su sonrisa es tan grande que me sorprende que su rostro no se parta a la mitad. Ella dice que él habla con ella en clase, pero no puedo imaginarme cómo va eso.

El viernes, nos pasamos el almuerzo imaginando diferentes escenarios para su cita. Jasper no le ha dicho nada acerca del lugar al que irán, pero le aseguro que no será nada extravagante o salvaje. Jasper es demasiado calmado para hacer algo como eso. Estoy comiendo mi sándwich —el pavo es más gris de lo que debería— y tratando de prestar atención a lo que Alice está diciendo, pero Edward acaba de sentarse en su mesa habitual y usa esta playera de mezclilla que está _casi_ abrochada y no puedo quitar mis ojos de él. Y por supuesto, él nota mi mirada y cuando se encuentra con mis ojos, me da una sonrisa torcida tan rápida que casi parece que no puede evitarla. Le sonrío de vuelta y escucho a Alice aclararse la garganta y la encuentro mirándome expectante.

—Así que, querida Bella, ¿acaso veo citas dobles en nuestro futuro? —Frunzo el ceño ante su tono.

—Eres tan molesta —me quejo, recargando mi frente en la mesa.

—Él se está riendo de ti. —Se ríe y yo alzo la cabeza inmediatamente y ella se ríe aún más fuerte cuando hago contacto visual con Edward. Su boca está abierta y no deja de mirarme de inmediato. Su sonrisa es suave pero tiene el ceño fruncido. Desvío la vista primero.

* * *

Edward se sienta frente a mí durante el periodo de estudio independiente hoy. Quiero decir, en la _misma mesa_ frente a mí. Veo mis notas de mi libro de arte griega cuando escucho la silla enfrente de mí rechinar en el suelo. Alzo la vista y Edward está acomodándose en la mesa, sacando su libro de dibujos, plumas y otros papeles. Lo miro hasta que me devuelve la mirada. Me sonríe.

—No le veía sentido a sentarme lejos de ti. Somos prácticamente compañeros —dice y aunque se encoge de hombros, sus ojos brillan. Sigo mirándolo.

—A menos que quieras que me vaya para allá —dice lentamente y yo pestañeo.

—¡No! —digo, probablemente demasiado alto y rápido—. Quiero decir, sí, tienes razón. —Se ríe suavemente.

—Okay, así que, ¿en qué estás trabajando? —me pregunta y parece genuinamente interesado.

—Uh, trato de comparar los retratos de las mujeres en la Grecia antigua y el siglo XIX en París. Es fascinante en verdad porque cualquiera pensaría que por la diferencia de tiempo, no debería haber similitud alguna entre ambos pero hay suficientes evidencias para demostrar que el tiempo no cambia los trabajos. —Y me detengo porque siento que estoy hablando demasiado. Alice suele cortarme antes de llegar tan lejos y mi papá suele dejar de prestarme atención.

—¿Has revisado los trabajos de Renoir? —me pregunta y siento mis ojos abrirse al máximo ante la mención del artista.

—Y-Yo no —murmuro y Edward pasa el resto del periodo hablándome de Pierre-Auguste Renoir y cómo era algo sexista. No abre su cuaderno de dibujos y la señora Cope no le dice que se ponga a trabajar. En lugar de eso, se sienta en su escritorio sonriendo y resolviendo crucigramas.

Seguimos hablando después de que la campana suena. Edward me espera mientras recojo mis cosas, diciéndome de esta exhibición sobre Renoir que vio en Chicago algunos años atrás.

—El Instituto de Arte estaba bastante cerca de donde vivía, mi mamá y yo solíamos ir todo el tiempo —dice Edward mientras se cuelga la mochila. Tiene algunos pines encima, bandas que nunca había escuchado.

—¿Vivías en Chicago? —pregunto mientras salimos al pasillo. La gente se amontona a nuestro alrededor, apurándose a los casilleros, pero nosotros caminamos con lentitud. Estoy insegura acerca de mi próximo movimiento: ¿debo seguirlo? ¿Ir a mi casillero? ¿Esa chica nos está mirando? Decido caminar a mi casillero y ver lo que pasa.

—Sí, toda mi vida —dice con una sonrisa triste—. Hasta que mi papá consiguió un trabajo en el hospital del pueblo. Él es de aquí, mamá es de Chicago. Aunque creo que le gusta aquí. —Empiezo a descubrir que Edward es una persona muy abierta. Me da más información de la que había preguntado pero me alegro. Todo lo que dice es interesante y siento que no he dejado de sonreír desde que se sentó frente a mí.

Cuando llegamos a mi casillero, me detengo y Edward luce confundido.

—Mi casillero —digo, poniendo la combinación. Él sonríe.

—Te veo el lunes —me dice y se va en la dirección por la que venimos hasta girar en una esquina.

Escondo mi sonrisa con la puerta de mi casillero.

* * *

—¿Hubo lengua involucrada? —le preguntó a Alice esa noche por teléfono. Es casi la una de la mañana y estoy terriblemente cansada, pero la voz emocionada de Alice me mantiene despierta.

—Una dama no anda divulgando esas cosas —me dice y hago una pausa porque sé lo que va a decir—. PERO SÍ HUBO LENGUA Y MANOS INVOLUCRADAS Y, BELLA, ES TAN BUENO BESANDO.

Alice me ha contado todos los detalles de su cita con Jasper desde hace una hora, empezando por cómo la recogió ("me abrió la puerta del auto, es _todo_ un caballero") hasta su cena de hamburguesas en Port Angeles. No es para nada el estilo de Alice pero había sido al atardecer y romántico. Caminaron por la ciudad mientras Alice hablaba y Jasper escuchaba y la besó bajo un poste de luz. Luego en el carro. Luego en su puerta principal.

—Así que, ¿están juntos ahora? —pregunto y la escucho suspirar.

—Solo hemos salido una vez, Bella. No puedo ponerle una etiqueta aún. —Prácticamente puedo escucharla rodar los ojos. Me río y ella también.

—Te dejo dormir —me dice—. Te veo mañana. ¡Buenas noches, Bell!

—Buenas noches, Al —le digo pero cuando cuelga, no me voy a la cama. Difícilmente lo hago. En su lugar, tomo un libro y leo hasta que mis ojos se cierran.

Despierto en mi libro la siguiente mañana, con un dolor horrible en el cuello.

* * *

**¡Buena noche a todos!**

**¿Como ven las pequeñas interacciones entre Edward y Bella? ¿Y la relación entre Alice y Jasper? Dejen sus opiniones en sus reviews :)**

**Muchas gracias por leer y a Yanina por el beteo :D**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Simple as This**

**Capítulo 4**

Los siguientes dos meses transcurren sin novedades. Alice y Jasper salen en más citas y se besan seguido, pero se niegan a aceptar su situación como una relación. Jasper ocasionalmente aparece en las sesiones de estudio o nuestras cenas y no tengo problema con ello. Él se ríe de mis chistes y hablamos demasiado de música.

Edward y yo hablamos más en Estudio independiente, él se sienta en mi mesa todos los días. Habla conmigo acerca de mis proyectos, ahora estoy trabando en un kit Paint-by-Numbers* de Monet para probar un punto acerca de la accesibilidad de los famosos cuadros de arte. Edward solamente _habla._ Demasiado. Sé que el nombre de su madre es Esme y que cocina demasiado y su jardín es su orgullo, pero aún no se acostumbra a este clima. Él es alérgico a las nueces y su lengua se inflama si las come. Su artista favorito es el realista Eduard Manet y piensa que su cuadro _Luncheon on the Grass _es una de las pinturas más importantes de todos los tiempos. Una vez comió tres burritos de chipotle de un solo jalón y estuvo enfermo durante toda la noche pero no se arrepintió de hacerlo porque Jasper le había apostado veinte dólares a que no podía hacerlo.

Pero no me malentiendan, Edward me hace muchas preguntas. Él se interrumpía a mitad de una oración para, casualmente, preguntarme algo así como: «¿Bella? ¿Dónde solías ir de vacaciones cuando eras niña?»

Y yo quería decir: «Realmente no salíamos de vacaciones cuando era niña. Mi mamá y yo fuimos a una playa en el norte de California un verano pero solamente porque ella y mi papá peleaban demasiado y ella amenazaba con dejarlo. Y luego en verdad lo dejó, así que las vacaciones de cualquier tipo terminaron. No he dejado esta área de Washington en más de seis años».

En su lugar, le contestaba con un: «Nunca salimos de vacaciones».

No sé si es mi tono de voz o la manera en que no lo miro a los ojos o si no le interesa en lo absoluto, pero Edward nunca me presiona con estas cosas. Acepta mis repuestas y sigue adelante, pero su tono de voz cambia, es casi distractor y casi maniaco. Cuando finalmente lo miro a los ojos, éstos están llenos de entendimiento.

Es difícil mirarlo a los ojos.

Pero es más difícil no hacerlo.

Así que mientras yo sé mucho de Edward, soy demasiado consciente de que él no sabe nada de mí, aparte de vagos detalles. No puedo decidir si esto me molesta o si me gusta la distancia que pone entre nosotros. Me gusta tener esa pequeña barrera arriba, Alice odia la manera en la que mantengo a la gente lejos de mí, dice que no es emocionalmente sano pero yo no conozco a la gente demasiado bien para saber si vale la pena dejar de hacerlo. Si estás menos apegado a una persona, duele menos cuando pierdes a esa persona. Inserten a Alice rodando los ojos aquí.

Edward aún no me ha enseñado nada de su cuaderno de dibujos. Siempre lo mantiene en un ángulo en el cual es imposible ver algo y siento raro de preguntarle si puedo verlo. Los cuadernos de dibujos parecen algo personal para mí y, aunque Edward parezca una de esas personas que lo comparten todo, el hecho de que aún no me lo haya ofrecido él mismo, me hace detenerme.

Hoy, Edward me pregunta qué voy a hacer por Halloween.

—Para ser honesta —comienzo—. Ni siquiera recordé que era Halloween hasta que vi a Alice, ¿has visto su atuendo de hoy? Es ridícula.

—Sí, la falda de poodle, ¿verdad? En caso de que no lo hayas notado, Bella —mi corazón salta cuando dice mi nombre—, Jasper está usando una chaqueta de cuero y su cabello está peinado hacia atrás. No con gel. _Engrasado* _hacia atrás.

—¿Estás diciendo que planearon esto? —Edward sonríe con su sonrisa enorme.

—Es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo. —Suelto unas cuantas risas. Hemos estado hablando sobre Alice y Jasper por semanas, no pudiendo comprender la razón por la que no se llaman una pareja cuando es obvio que están haciendo cosas de parejas.

—En fin, nunca respondiste mi pregunta —dice Edward casualmente mientras comienzo a aplicarle un poco de verde a mi pintura.

—Probablemente trabajar en mi ensayo para Inglés —digo y Edward suspira.

—Aunque eso suena increíble, Emmett McCarty ofrecerá una fiesta esta noche.

—Lo sé —le digo—. Lo cual es estúpido porque mi padre va a detenerla de inmediato. Ha vivido al lado de un policía durante toda su vida, es decir, vamos Emmett. —Mi parloteo es cortado por el ceño fruncido de Edward.

—¿Vives al lado de Emmett?

—Sí —le digo, hundiendo mi brocha en el bote de pintura junto a mí.

—Nunca te había visto por ahí. Huh.

—¿Estás en casa de Emmett mucho tiempo?

—No demasiado, pero él y Jasper son amigos —dice, jugando con la esquina de su cuaderno de dibujos. Ni siquiera lo ha abierto hoy. Solo está en la mesa, con las hojas usadas y algunas un poco rotas. Asiento, porque he visto a Jasper ahí. Se sientan en el porche algunas veces o juegan baloncesto si el clima es agradable.

—¿Así que vas a ir? —pregunto, rogando porque mi rostro se mantuviera en su tono pálido natural.

—Sí

—Quizá te vea ahí —le digo en voz baja, sin mirarlo. Siento mis latidos en mis oídos.

—Eso estaría muy bien. —Puedo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

* * *

Esa noche, papá trabajará hasta tarde, como lo hace cada Halloween, y ahora puedo ver cómo es que Emmett puede organizar su fiesta porque el último lugar que el jefe revisaría, sería su propia casa (y las casas vecinas, supongo). Alice está en mi baño, aplicando cuidadosamente su maquillaje en los ojos. Yo estoy sentada en el suelo, trabajando en una solicitud para Northwestern. No creo entrar pero Alice dice que no pasa nada con al menos enviar el formulario. Hasta ahora, he llenado solicitudes para la Universidad de Washington en Seattle y he buscado otras escuelas por aquí, aunque no estoy segura de querer quedarme por esta área.

—¿Así que Edward te preguntó si irías con Emmett? —pregunta Alice. Asiento hacia su reflejo en el espejo—. Parece que espera verte ahí. Lo que significa que necesitas apagar esa computadora y dejar que te arregle el cabello. —Gimo.

—Alice, sabes que odio las fiestas y necesito terminar con esta solicitud para poder recibir mi carta de rechazo pronto. Apuesto que no tardará nada en llegar. —Alice me ignora.

—Solo ven conmigo, no es como si fuera difícil para ti volver a casa si cambias de opinión.

* * *

Así que, una hora después, mi cabello está en rizos y es un desastre alrededor de mi cabeza y Alice dice que es "cabello de sexo" pero yo me siento como un león. Me siento cohibida cuando ella comienza a aplicarme maquillaje en los ojos y estoy agradecida de que no vaya a elegir mi ropa. Usaré unos leggings y una chaqueta.

—Bibliotecaria sexy —bromeo con Alice mientras me pongo las botas. Ella rueda los ojos hacia mí, pero no protesta. Se ha quitado su falda poodle y ahora tiene un vestido muy corto pero que tiene un buen corte y manga larga. También está usando unas grandes botas. Su cabello está recogido hacia un lado y sus labios están pintados de un rojo dramático.

Para cuando empezamos a caminar hacia la casa de Emmett, los carros están abarrotados en mi calle y puedo escuchar música saliendo de una ventana abierta. Hay algunas personas sentadas en el porche, fumando, y Alice las saluda cuando pasamos junto a ellas para entrar. No es tan horrible como pensé que sería. Emmett no tenía una gran casa y hay mucha gente aquí, así que está apretado pero no fuera de control. El aniversario de sus padres es pronto así que ellos siempre se toman unos días libres y se van a una cabaña. Su mesa del comedor está siendo usada como mesa de ping pong y todo el mundo parece ya estar ebrio. Alice y yo tomamos bebidas de la cocina y salimos al patio trasero, donde hay varios grupos reunidos. Emmett está aquí hablando con Rosalie y Jasper, sosteniendo una cerveza con una mano y avivando el fuego en una fogata. Rosalie parece tan indiferente como siempre y noto que no tiene una cerveza en la mano como todo el mundo. Jasper no es la excepción y nos saluda a Alice y a mí. Su sonrisa combina con la de Alice y ella prácticamente flota hacia él, dejándome atrás.

—¿Esa es Bella Swan? —pregunta Emmett y siento mis mejillas arder.

—Hey, Emmett —le digo con cautela.

—Nunca pensé que te vería aquí, me alegra que vinieras. Conoces a Rosalie y Jasper, ¿cierto? —Asiento y Rosalie alza una ceja hacia mí—. ¿Sabían que Bella ha sido mi vecina por siempre y que nunca ha venido a una de mis fiestas? —Emmett ríe y no puedo decir si está ebrio o no.

—Wow. —Es todo lo que Rosalie dice. Miro hacia Alice en busca de ayuda pero ella está susurrándole algo a Jasper y tengo el presentimiento de que la he perdido por la noche. Por suerte, Emmett llama mi atención de nuevo y pasa la mayor parte de la hora siguiente contándome historias y chistes e incluso veo a Rosalie sonreír y es espectacular. Está a la mitad de una historia acerca de clavados en La Push cuando escuchamos que algo se rompe adentro.

—Siempre pasa —murmura y camina, extrañamente alegre, hacia adentro, con Rosalie siguiéndolo de cerca. No puedo ver a Alice o Jasper y estoy contemplando la posibilidad de irme cuando la puerta se abre y Edward Cullen entra tambaleándose con Jessica Stanley colgada de su brazo. Están riendo y tan cerca entre ellos que me encuentro paralizada por el dolor que siento en el pecho.

Porque soy tan, tan estúpida.

¿Por qué Edward me había invitado aquí? ¿Por qué pensé que algo pasaría? ¿Qué era lo que quería que pasara?

Estas repentinas emociones me dan la respuesta a mis preguntas: había empezado a sentir algo por Edward. Verdaderos sentimientos que nunca había sentido y eso es muy peligroso, ¿cierto? Estoy agradecida por la distancia que puse entre nosotros. Había tropezado hoy cuando le dije que vendría y ahora sé que había sido un error.

Dios, ¿_yo _con _Edward Cullen?_

¿Pueden imaginarlo?

Es solo que no pensé que doliera demasiado. Veo a Jessica reír fácilmente con él, lucen tan cómodos juntos y sé que esa nunca podré ser yo. Soy tan rígida, tan cautelosa. Difícilmente puedo mantener una conversación con él sin hablar de algo más que no sea arte. Soy un desastre.

Estoy dejando mi bebida cerca de la fogata y a punto de irme a casa cuando Edward me ve y su rostro prácticamente se parte en dos cuando me sonríe.

Intento demasiado no llorar.

Tan estúpida.

—¡Bella! —grita y se aleja de Jessica. Ella me dedica una mirada venenosa y sale tras de él. Pronto, ambos están frente a mí y me siento increíblemente abrumada—. ¡Bella, estás aquí! —Arroja su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y yo me encojo involuntariamente, no porque no sea agradable, sino porque nunca significaría lo que yo quería que significara. Edward me mira incrédulo, pero mantiene su brazo ahí. Es cálido y puedo sentir sus músculos moverse por mi hombro. _Mantente en calma, Swan._

—Sí —me rio débilmente y Jessica hace ruido con su pie.

—He estado esperando que llegaras y ahora finalmente estás _aquí_ —dice alegremente y Dios, está tan ebrio pero huele como pasto fresco y jabón.

—Ya llevo tiempo aquí —le digo y él trata de enfocarse en mí pero tiene problemas para ello.

—¿De verdad? Dios, Bella eres tan genial, ¿acaso Bella no es genial, Jess?

—Lo es —sisea y yo miro mis zapatos—. Quizá debería ir a buscarte un poco de agua —ofrece, y comienzo a separarme de él, pero aprieta su agarre en mi hombro.

—Nah, Jess, ve a divertirte. Yo quiero estar con mi amiga, Bella. —Agita su mano hacia ella y ella luce furiosa cuando entra en la casa—. ¿Cuál es su problema? —dice Edward, tambaleándose. Nos siento en una silla que estaba cerca pero aun así él no suelta su agarre en mis hombros.

—Acabas de rechazarla, amigo —le digo, y él resopla. Está poniéndose frío aquí afuera, así que la gente comienza a meterse a la casa, solo algunas personas permanecen junto al fuego.

—Bella, yo. —Suspira—. Necesito recostarme, creo. —Se empieza a estirar en la banca. Su cabeza termina en mi regazo. Él me mira con esos ojos verdes. Luchan por mantenerse abiertos, con sus oscuras y gruesas pestañas. No puedo moverme, estoy congelada, tensa como una tabla, con las manos pegadas a los costados.

—En verdad pienso que eres genial —dice después de un momento de silencio y finalmente sus ojos se cierran. Una de mis manos recorre su cabello y estoy horrorizada por la acción, ¿qué tan escalofriante puedo ser? Pero su cabello se siente tan suave que no puedo evitarlo. Está tan ebrio que quizá no recuerde esto por la mañana. Paso mis dedos por las ondas cobrizas. ¿Esto cuenta como acoso? La boca de Edward se transforma en una de sus pequeñas sonrisas torcidas y deja salir un suave suspiro.

—Oh, Bella. —Suspira más fuerte y pienso que va a quedarse dormido. En su lugar, continúa hablando, lo cual no es nada sorprendente—. ¿Por qué te gusta tanto el arte? No te ofendes, pero eres terrible para el arte, eso de Paint by Numbers quedó fatal.

Me rio con algo de dolor, no porque tenga razón sino porque está tan cerca que puedo sentir los latidos de su corazón.

—Hablo en serio —señala. Incluso abre sus ojos para probarlo—. Dame una respuesta real, no una de tus habituales respuestas misteriosas. Eres tan frustrante, ¿lo sabías?

—Lo siento. —Suspiro. Ha hecho la gran pregunta. No puedo decirle, no así, quizá nunca. No puedo permitir que viejas heridas se abran. Necesito mantener a Edward más lejos de mí que antes, está preguntándome algo que solamente Alice sabe y ella conoce solo ciertos detalles.

Pero tampoco puedo mentirle a él.

—El arte me ayuda a encontrar cosas que he perdido.

* * *

*Los kit de Paint-by-Numbers son unos paquetes que contienen un dibujo y unas acuarelas; las acuarelas vienen numeradas, al igual que las partes del dibujo para que pintes de acuerdo a los números... soy pésima explicando cosas pero espero que haya quedado un poco claro.

*En el original, se hace una referencia a la película _Grease. _

* * *

**¡Buena noche! **

**No sé a ustedes pero a mi me encantó este capítulo, ¿como vieron a estos muchachos ahora? Espero sus reviews con todas sus opiniones :)**

**Muchas gracias a todxs por leer y a Yanina por betear *emojis de corazón* **

**¡Hasta la próxima! **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Simple as This**

**Capítulo 5**

El nombre de mamá es Renée. Su cabello es de un castaño más claro que el mío y más ondulado, aunque lo mantiene corto porque odia la manera en que le estorba al trabajar. Siempre usa un par de botas de lluvia azules y tararea canciones viejas cuando lava los platos.

Al menos, lo hacía.

No la he visto o escuchado nada de ella en seis años.

Tal vez sea rubia ahora. Tal vez le guste el rock pesado.

No podría saberlo.

Cuando era pequeña, recuerdo que me hacía sándwiches de mortadela y me leía demasiados libros acerca de princesas y piratas y animales parlantes. Las paredes de nuestra casa estaban cubiertas de pinturas famosas. Monet, Van Gogh, Klimt, Warhol, demasiados pintores. Mamá amaba el arte, incluso pintaba un poco en cerámica. Aún tengo un pequeño tazón que ella me hizo en mi tocador, guardando centavos y pasadores.

Se llevó todo su trabajo de arte cuando se fue; nuestras paredes están casi vacías ahora.

El verano en el que fuimos a California, nos detuvimos en lo que parecía como un museo de arte cualquiera en el camino y nos sentamos por lo que parecieron horas a observar las pinturas y esculturas. Recuerdo haberme sentido tan ansiosa, como cualquier niño de diez años lo hubiera hecho. No le prestaba atención a las obras maestras que estaban a nuestro alrededor, no me importaba. Solo podía ver la expresión de asombro de mamá cada vez que veía una escultura de Degas. La manera en la que dejaba salir un suspiro cuando una pintura o fotografía llamaba su atención.

Nunca entendí su fascinación con el arte, pero después de que empacara sus cosas dos semanas antes de mi onceavo cumpleaños y se fuera, me obsesioné con saber por qué se sentía de la manera en la que lo hacía por esos artistas y sus trabajos, quizá si averiguaba su pasión, podría hacer lo mismo con su mentalidad. Quizá descubriría todo lo que me había perdido en esos años en los que no había prestado demasiada atención.

No dejó nada más que un libro que se había caído tras su estantería; una guía de recopilación de uno de los museos a los que habíamos ido aquel verano. Nunca le he dicho a mi papá que lo tengo, aún lo mantengo escondido bajo mi colchón.

Las páginas están gastadas ahora mientras hojeo el libro. Dejé a Edward con Jessica en la fogata en la casa de Emmett, ella salió poco después de mi pseudoconfesión, con Edward comenzando a hacer preguntas que no quería que hiciera, así que salí de ahí tan rápido como pude.

Ahora estoy llorando pero no sé cuándo comencé, y la humedad en mis mejillas me sorprende. No he llorado en mucho tiempo, especialmente no por mi madre y mucho menos por un chico.

Este dolor nunca desaparecerá, el sentimiento de pérdida me ahogará por completo. Nunca tendré esa cercanía y el entendimiento que deseo, pero parece que nunca me cansaré de intentarlo, quiero hundirme en estas pinturas e historias para siempre. Edward es una dolorosa distracción.

Lloro en silencio en mi habitación hasta que Halloween desaparece y la música y el ruido en la casa de Emmett se vuelven más y más lejanos, como si nunca hubiera pasado.

* * *

Por supuesto, sí sucedió. Y soy dolorosamente recordada de ese hecho cuando mi teléfono suena en la mitad de la noche mientras estoy acostada en la cama, mirando la pared. Es un número que no reconozco, así que lo dejo irse directo al buzón de voz. Pero suena de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Para la cuarta llamada, contesto.

—¿Hola? —Mi tono es más duro de lo que planeaba, incluso para un susurro.

—_¿Bella?_ —susurra la voz rasposa_—. ¿Por qué estamos susurrando?_

—Porque son las tres de la mañana, ¿quién es?

—_Es Edward_ —responde, pero alarga su nombre, así que suena más como _Edwaaaaaard_.

—Edward, ¿por qué estás llamándome, cómo conseguiste este número? —Deseo que mi corazón deje de acelerarse y espero que mi voz no muestre lo alterada que estoy.

—_Detalles sin importancia. Ven afuera_. —Abro mis cortinas y presiono mi cara contra la ventana. Claramente, Edward está sentado bajo el árbol que se encuentra entre mi casa y la de Emmett, con el teléfono en su oreja, pero se pone de pie de repente_—. Ahora sí puedo verte_ —dice con alegría.

—Eres tan extraño —murmuro pero sonrío contra mi voluntad.

—_Te estoy saludando, ¿puedes verme?_ —Edward está más cerca de mi ventana, su brazo se mueve con rapidez.

—Te estás poniendo en ridículo.

—_¿Vas a salir o no?_

—Dame un minuto. —Con eso, cuelgo el teléfono y camino hacia mi baño, asegurándome que mi rostro no se vea tan hinchado. No puedo recordar si la patrulla de Charlie está afuera o no. Mi cabello es un desastre por estar presionado contra la almohada y estoy usando la playera más vieja que tengo.

Mientras bajo las escaleras, evitando el escalón que rechina, trato de convencerme para no estar nerviosa, porque solo es Edward y solo somos amigos.

Solo son las tres de la mañana.

Seguramente ya no está tan ebrio.

Abro la puerta y dejo que se cierre lentamente, descubriendo que papá, efectivamente, está en casa, la patrulla está afuera. Edward está dando grandes pasos hacia mí y cuando me alcanza, su sonrisa es imposiblemente grande. Se deja caer en el suelo, llevándome con él.

—Estás ebrio —digo, golpeando mi hombro con el suyo. Él resopla.

—Ya no tanto —dice con tristeza.

—¿Dónde está Jessica? —pregunto.

—Se fue, no lo sé. Hablando de Jess, me abandonaste con ella y todo lo que puedo decir es: _¿qué clase de amiga eres? _—No puedo evitar mi risa y él ríe a mi lado.

—Quiero decir —jadeo—, pensé que te gustaba, ustedes se veían bastante cómodos cuando llegaron juntos en la fiesta. No quise interrumpir o algo así. —Muerdo mi labio, quizá dije demasiado, quizá crucé la línea. Él rueda los ojos.

—Jess está bien —dice lentamente, tomando una profunda respiración—. Pero no quería estar con _ella_; yo quería estar _contigo._

Mi corazón está acelerado y él luce como un desastre, para ser honestos. Su cabello está por todos lados, como si hubiera estado pasando sus manos sobre él toda la noche. Sus ojos lucen cansados y su nariz brilla por la grasa de su rostro y su camisa está completamente arrugada.

Aun así es hermoso, y su voz es imposiblemente más profunda y rasposa que lo usual.

No respondo, pero no puedo dejar de mirarlo, y él está mirándome también, su sonrisa es pequeña pero es tan, tan _hermosa_.

—Bella —dice.

—¿Sí? —Respiro.

—Dime algo sobre ti. No sé nada de ti. —Suspiro y pienso su propuesta, tratando de descubrir algo interesante acerca de mí.

—Me rompí la muñeca cuando tenía trece. Puedo doblarla con gran facilidad ahora —le digo y lo demuestro. Me había caído de mi bicicleta y Alice no dejaba de llorar porque así es de emocional. Limpié su rostro con mi playera envuelta en mi mano buena e hicimos el viaje de vuelta a su casa para que pudiéramos ir a Emergencias.

—Eso es tan asqueroso —se queja Edward, pero sus ojos brillan—. Me hice un esguince en el tobillo una vez.

—Eso no es nada. Me he roto la muñeca, la pierna en tres lados diferentes, he tenido dos contusiones y me removieron el apéndice _y_ las amígdalas cuando tenía ocho años —le digo, enumerando cada hecho con mis dedos. Edward se ríe histéricamente a mi lado.

—Dios, ¿cómo es que sigues _viva_?

—Tenemos un hospital decente aquí —le digo—. ¿A tu papá le gusta trabajar aquí?

—Lo ama —contesta él—. Ama Forks y le encanta poder conectarse con sus pacientes. El hospital de Chicago era muy grande.

—Eso es genial —le digo y en verdad lo siento. Me pregunto si alguna vez conoceré a sus padres.

—Como sea, dime más —me dice. Y lo hago. Pasamos las siguientes horas congelándonos en el porche mientras le cuento cómo mi papá es alérgico a los perros y cómo siempre he querido vivir en la ciudad. Edward me habla sobre Chicago e imaginamos lo que haríamos si pudiéramos pasar un día ahí. Me hace reír con sus historias y le doy una expresión seria cuando menciono todos los gastos que tendríamos. Usualmente termina rodando los ojos hacia mis hipotéticas preocupaciones pero siempre las tiene en consideración.

—Amo el amanecer. —Edward suspira, haciéndose para atrás y recargándose en sus codos. El sol apenas comenzaba a salir, tan solo se veía un rayo de luz entre los árboles. Volteo hacia él para ver el indicio de un bostezo en sus labios.

—Papá se despertará pronto —digo, luchando por reprimir mi propio bostezo.

—¿Incluso después de una larga noche como esta? —pregunta, rascando la barba que ha empezado a crecer en su mandíbula.

—Sí, nunca duerme más de cuatro o cinco horas por la noche, siempre le digo que eso no es sano pero nunca me escucha. Y eso combinado con la cantidad de carne roja que come. Y no me hagas empezar con las vitaminas.

—Cuidas bien de él, ¿no es cierto? —pregunta Edward suavemente. Sus ojos están cansados.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo. —Suspiro mientras me levanto, estirando mis músculos. Edward me imita y no puedo evitar mirar la porción de la piel de su abdomen que queda a la vista cuando se estira. Mi corazón late más fuerte.

—Apesta que tengas que ser tú —dice y me congelo. No sé por qué me sorprende tanto que él sepa acerca de mamá pero lo hace. Por supuesto, alguien le dijo, especialmente alguien como Jessica o Lauren. Puedo escucharlas ahora: _Oh, Bella Swan es un completo desastre. Su mamá se fue y ella se volvió tan extraña. Aléjate de ella._

Edward siente mi incomodidad.

—Lo siento, no es mi lugar para decir algo así —dice y se rasca detrás del cuello. Las arrugas que se forman alrededor de sus ojos me dicen que en verdad se siente mal por ello.

—Está bien —le digo, probablemente demasiado rápido.

—¿Quieres hablar de…?

—¡No! —lo interrumpo rápida y fuertemente; él frunce el ceño—. Quiero decir —añado—, está bien. Estoy bien. ¿Tu auto está cerca? —Necesito que se vaya pero mi pecho duele ante la idea de él yéndose de este porche.

—Sí, está por allá. —Apunta con su pulgar a la entrada de Emmett, donde está un pequeño auto plateado.

—Te acompaño —le digo, forzándome a respirar con normalidad. Él camina junto a mí lentamente, tentativamente. Me preocupa que él comience a tratarme diferente. Sus hombros están hundidos y sus ojos no se despegan de sus zapatos. Muerdo mi labio.

—No te sientas mal, Edward —le digo en lo que pretendía que fuera un tono seguro, pero mi voz se rompe. No sé por qué estoy tan triste, mi mamá era un tema que difícilmente sacaba una reacción en mí. Quizá solo estoy preocupada de que él se dé cuenta del desastre que soy y se aleje de mí.

Ese es un pensamiento ilógico, ¿cierto?

Él aún luce como si se estuviera castigando a sí mismo cuando llegamos a su auto.

—Edward —le digo con firmeza. Su silencio es tan raro para mí; está matándome—. No te pongas extraño conmigo, lo estábamos haciendo tan bien. —Río débilmente. Él suspira pero me da una pequeña sonrisa torcida, su hoyuelo marcándose en su mejilla—. ¿Te veo el lunes? —pregunto.

—Hasta el lunes —dice y su mano se mueve, como si quisiera tocarme. Retira su mano y mi cuerpo duele por la pérdida.

Veo a Edward irse calle abajo y me quedo donde estoy aun después de que se haya ido, hasta que escucho a alguien carraspeando detrás de mí. Emmett y Rosalie están sentados en su porche, mirándome. Emmett luce completamente divertido, Rosalie parece intrigada.

—Lo siento —digo nerviosamente y Emmett me saluda.

Prácticamente corro a casa, mi rostro ardiendo en diferentes tonos de rojo.

* * *

**Seguramente diré esto con todos los capítulos, pero éste es uno de los mejores. ¿Acaso no lo amaron? :´3**

**Muchas gracias por leer, por sus reviews y, por supuesto, a Yanina por betear :)**

**¡Hasta la próxima! **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a**_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Simple as This**

**Capítulo 6**

Rosalie Hale está mirándome de la manera en la que lo hizo en casa de Emmett el sábado por la mañana. La campana apenas acaba de sonar y estoy caminando hacia Física lentamente, aún cansada por no haber dormido en Halloween. Papá me había dejado dormir hasta las nueve la siguiente mañana pero me despertó cuando, accidentalmente, azotó la puerta al salir de la casa.

Realmente, no había nada inusual ahí.

Lo que _sí _es inusual es Rosalie mirando a cualquiera —especialmente a mí— sin su usual mirada de indiferencia. Preocupada, me paso una mano por el área de la nariz y la boca, por si tengo algo en el rostro. Ella arquea una de sus perfectas cejas y finalmente deja de mirarme para mirar al pizarrón. Tomo una profunda respiración.

Estoy preocupada de que Jessica le haya dicho algo acerca de mí y Edward. No es que haya algo que contar, pero Jessica es propensa a sobre reaccionar.

Pienso demasiado acerca de esto por el resto del día, aunque Rosalie dejó de mirar en mi dirección.

Cuando llego a Estudio independiente, Edward ya se encuentra sentado en nuestra mesa, dibujando furiosamente. Su cuerpo entero está concentrado en su trabajo. Cuando paso junto a él, alcanzo a ver un poco de unas perfectas líneas negras en el papel frente a él. Dejo mi mochila en el suelo con cuidado, no queriendo interrumpirlo. Mechones de cabello cobrizo caen en su frente y siento mi corazón encogerse. Alejo el sentimiento sacudiendo mi cabeza y dirigiéndome al escritorio de la señora Cope para mostrarle mi progreso con mi Paint-by-Numbers. Hablamos un poco sobre eso y ella mira el ensayo que he escrito para acompañarlo.

—Estoy impresionada con tu trabajo, hasta ahora, Bella. Este tipo de investigación y redacción es de nivel universitario —dice ella, y le sonrío—. Definitivamente quiero mirar tus ensayos de solicitud antes de que los mandes. ¿Qué escuelas solicitaste?

Comienzo a contar las escuelas con mis dedos mientras las enlisto.

—La Universidad de Washington, la Seattle Pacific, la Oregon State, algunas escuelas privadas en California, aunque Northwestern es mi mayor sueño imposible.

La señora Cope parece complacida, aunque algo molesta, con mi última frase.

—No hables de esa manera, Bella. Eres una excelente estudiante, ellos serían afortunados de tenerte.

—La matrícula por sí sola cuesta más que la casa de mi padre. —Suspiro.

—Préstamos y becas, cariño. Ahora ve a trabajar. —Se voltea para seguir trabajando en la cerámica y yo regreso a mi asiento, Edward ya no está dibujando. Está mirándome, con las cejas alzadas y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Qué? —pregunto preocupada. ¿Por qué todos están mirándome hoy?

—¿Northwestern, eh? —pregunta y parece como si estuviera tratando de reprimir su sonrisa.

—Sí —le digo lentamente, sacando mis pinturas y sentándome frente a él.

No puede resistirlo más, una enorme sonrisa divide su rostro en dos.

—¿Vas a explicarme qué es lo que sucede? —pregunto, y él ríe.

—No, es mi turno de ser misterioso, creo. —Sé perfectamente de lo que está hablando y siento mis mejillas sonrojarse.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —pregunto, esperando que las cosas no sigan raras entre nosotros.

—Bien, supongo. —Suspira—. Tyler Crowley terminó con una chica de primer año en el almuerzo enfrente de todos en nuestra mesa y ella estaba tan triste, fue terrible.

—Eso _sí _suena terrible —le digo con simpatía. Recuerdo haber visto a alguien alejarse corriendo de su mesa a la mitad del almuerzo. Estaba demasiado distraída mirando a Edward para notar quién era.

—Apesta que Jasper no tenga el almuerzo en ese periodo. Tyler y Jess y todos los demás están bien, supongo, pero no lo sé. Siento que no tengo nada de qué hablar con ellos. Solamente estoy… ahí. —Eso me molesta. No estoy segura porqué, pero el pensamiento de Edward sintiéndose fuera de lugar me oprime el pecho. Me doy cuenta de que quizá él no es tan abierto con todos como lo es conmigo.

Lo que ocasiona que diga mi siguiente oración.

En realidad no quería que saliera. Es hacer lo opuesto a lo que necesito hacer, necesito mantener una distancia entre los dos.

Pero mi boca forma las palabras y mi lengua las expulsa de todos modos.

—Siempre puedes sentarte con Alice y conmigo, si tú quieres. —Su alegría es escondida por una mirada escéptica.

—No quiero entrometerme —dice con cautela. Esta es mi oportunidad para arrepentirme. _Retráctate. Hazlo._

—Está bien, en realidad. Sería agradable escuchar a alguien hablar de algo más que no sea Jasper Whitlock. —Edward me sonríe.

—Pero piensa en todas las cosas relacionadas con Jasper que puedo traer a la conversación —dice alegremente, y yo gimo.

—No me hagas cambiar de opinión. —_Hazlo_. _Por favor._

—Me comportaré, lo prometo. —Su sonrisa me derrite, y me doy cuenta de que en verdad estoy emocionada por verlo en el almuerzo, no porque me guste mirarlo sino porque realmente me gusta como persona. Quería escuchar más de sus historias y más de las cosas que hacen que sus ojos brillen.

Me pregunto si él también quiere saber esas cosas acerca de mí y no puedo evitar sentirme mal por el hecho de que es probable que él nunca me conozca como yo siento que lo conozco.

—¿Edward? —digo de repente, sin darme cuenta de que he estado perdida en mis pensamientos por demasiado tiempo. Él alza la mirada desde su cuaderno de dibujos, expectante—. ¿Qué escuelas has solicitado?

—Por todos lados, en realidad —dice—. Muchos lugares en la costa este. —Sonrío pero tengo el presentimiento de que parecía más como una mueca. Mi distancia es justificada.

Él se habrá ido para agosto.

* * *

El siguiente día en el almuerzo, Edward se encuentra conmigo en la puerta. Está esperando cuando yo entro, mirando a todos lados escépticamente, pero su mirada se ilumina cuando me ve.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto lentamente, y no puedo evitar mi sonrisa cuando veo la suya.

—Llegas algo tarde; no sabía si habías cambiado de opinión respecto al almuerzo. —Si no estuviera irradiando confianza constantemente, diría que había un poco de inseguridad en su voz.

—¿Por qué cambiaría de opinión? —pregunto, frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo _sé_, Bella. —Suspira pero parece divertido. Quizá estoy perdiéndome de un chiste. Nos paramos en la fila para la comida y Edward me pregunta sobre mis clases y yo me río de las manchas de tinta en sus manos.

Pasamos a Jessica en nuestro camino a la mesa y prácticamente puedo sentir la furia irradiando de su piel mientras tamborilea sus dedos sobre la mesa.

—Ella va a matarme —le susurro a Edward después de que estuviéramos a una distancia adecuada. Él se ríe con demasiada fuerza.

Alice ya está sentada y no parece sorprendida de vernos juntos. En realidad, difícilmente alza la mirada de su revista.

—Estaba preguntándome cuánto tiempo le tomaría invitarte aquí —murmura ella, pasando una mano por su cabello corto. Las puntas son azules ahora. Mi rostro prácticamente se encuentra en llamas. Edward le sonríe y golpea ligeramente mi hombro con su brazo.

—Creo que ella solamente quería verme sufrir —dice él. Me pregunto cuántas veces ellos han salido juntos con Jasper. Cuánto me he perdido.

—Como sea —digo, pero no termino mi oración mientras me siento frente a Alice. Edward se sienta junto a mí.

Alice sonríe pero le pregunta a Edward sobre un libro que están leyendo en Inglés.

Exhalo.

* * *

Papá está en casa relativamente temprano esta noche, y por temprano me refiero a las ocho de la noche. Me ayuda a hacer espagueti y es raro tenerlo alrededor de esta manera, así que prendo el televisor en la otra habitación para que nuestro silencio sea menos tenso. Chocamos entre nosotros de manera incómoda, prendiendo la estufa o cortando hierbas.

—¿Cómo estuvo la escuela? —pregunta mientras cuelo la pasta.

—Um, bien. Nada emocionante —le digo, mirándolo. Las cejas de Charlie están casi juntas y tengo el presentimiento de que se está esforzando demasiado.

—¿Y tus solicitudes? ¿Cómo van? —Su voz es más tensa, más clara que sus usuales murmullos.

—Van bien —digo lentamente mientras me muevo para acomodar la mesa. Él asiente y se sirve pasta en su plato, concentrándose en la comida frente a él—. ¿Está todo bien? —pregunto, y él detiene por un momento lo que está haciendo, pero continúa, tratando aún más de parecer calmado y normal.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? —dice demasiado rápido. Alzo una ceja—. Todo está bien, Bella. Solamente estoy estresado por el trabajo.

Lo dejo pasar porque su tono me obliga a hacerlo.

Él luce como si estuviera en guerra consigo mismo por algo, y yo me pongo más agitada y preocupada por su expresión y tengo la sensación de que está ocultándome secretos. Comemos el resto de nuestra cena en un tenso silencio, solo interrumpido por el masticar de Charlie y mi tenedor raspando en el plato. Cuando me levanto para limpiar la mesa, incapaz de soportarlo más, él se aclara la garganta incómodamente mientras deja su plato en el fregadero.

—Te quiero, cariño —dice, y siento mis hombros relajarse.

—Sé que lo haces, papá. —Él sonríe por debajo de su bigote.

—Solamente quería asegurarme de que lo supieras. Sé que no estoy aquí demasiado y que no digo muchas cosas pero… —Lo deja ahí y se encoge de hombros.

—Te quiero, papá —le digo con mi rostro ardiendo. No estoy segura de qué decir o cómo reaccionar. Mi papá usualmente no es muy vocal o cariñoso, así que sé que lo que sea que está molestándole, debe de ser serio. Pero también es increíblemente honesto conmigo.

Siento que debería preguntarle directamente qué es lo que está pasando, pero estoy tan abrumada por los sentimientos y un nudo se está formando en mi garganta, así que limpio tan rápido como puedo, dejándolo frente a la televisión mientras escapo hacia mi habitación. Considero llamar a Alice para analizar la situación pero recuerdo que iba a salir con Jasper esta noche. Siento mi ansiedad crecer y necesito hablar con alguien y mi corazón salta cuando me doy cuenta de quién es la mejor opción para ocupar esa posición. Saco mi teléfono y me deslizo por mis llamadas recientes hasta que encuentro el número que quiero.

Él contesta al tercer timbrazo.

—_Bueno, bueno, bueno, qué sorpresa es esta_ —dice Edward. Su voz es rasposa pero tan alegre que casi puedo _sentir_ la tensión dejar mi cuerpo.

—Solamente quería… hablar, supongo —le digo y me doy cuenta de que no tengo un plan para esta conversación, solamente necesitaba escuchar su voz.

—_¿No tuviste suficiente de mí en el almuerzo_? —bromea, y ruedo mis ojos incluso aunque no pueda verme.

—Créeme, tuve _suficiente. _—Se ríe suavemente y me acomodo alrededor de una almohada en mi cama, poniendo el libro que estaba leyendo en mi mesa de noche.

—_Por favor, me extrañaste._

—Wow, ya me arrepiento de haberte llamado —le digo, suspirando dramáticamente. Él resopla.

—_Okay, he terminado._

—¿Estás seguro?

—_Sí. Algo así._

—¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde? —pregunto, mi sonrisa es enorme.

—_Cambiadora de tema_ —me dice_—. Estuvo bien, mi mamá hizo filete así que en realidad fue increíble, antes mentí._

Me río y él me cuenta más de su noche, su tarea e incluso me da algunas recomendaciones de canciones y me presiona con ellas hasta que las escucho con el teléfono presionado a mi oreja. Estamos en el teléfono por casi tres horas, Charlie apenas me cruza por la mente. La voz y la risa de Edward me consumen. Es casi medianoche cuando él me escucha bostezar y bosteza en respuesta.

—_Ve a la cama, Bella_ —dice adormilado. Lo escucho moverse al otro lado de la línea. Me pregunto si también está en la cama y qué es lo que está usando. Oh, Dios, ¿cómo se ve su cabello en este momento?

—Okay —digo suavemente porque no confío en mi voz para decir algo más.

—_Te veo mañana_ —me dice.

—Nos vemos, buenas noches, Edward.

—_Buenas noches, Bella._ —Mi pecho se siente como si estuviera colapsando en sí mismo mientras escucho un clic y él se ha ido. Pero me siento contenta con eso, mis mejillas me duelen de sonreír y me siento más _ligera._

Ni siquiera tomo mi libro, ¿cómo puedo concentrarme en estructuras medievales cuando la voz de Edward Cullen está envolviendo mis pulmones?

Por una vez, me duermo en mi almohada y no en un libro, unos ojos de bosque me guían hacia la inconsciencia.

* * *

**¿Cómo vieron a estos muchachos? No sé ustedes pero yo los amo :´)**

**¿Creen que Charlie le esté ocultando algo a Bella? ¡Espero sus opiniones en sus reviews!**

**Muchas gracias por leer y a Yanina por el beteo :D**

**¡Hasta la próxima! **


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Simple as This**

**Capítulo 7**

—Es oficial —dice Alice, dejando caer su mochila en la silla junto a ella—. Mandé mi última solicitud mientras estaba en Estudio independiente. Todo depende de los dioses de la admisión ahora.

Le aplaudo desde mi propio asiento y ella hace una pequeña reverencia mientas Edward llega a la mesa. Su bandeja está llena de comida. Él siempre come lo suficiente como para tres personas; no sé dónde pone tanta comida.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta él, sonriendo con su usual sonrisa.

—Alice acaba de terminar su última solicitud —le digo, y Edward la felicita, su tono es alegre y sincero.

—¿Tú casi terminas? —me pregunta.

—Terminé hace un par de días —le digo mientras me encojo de hombros, él arquea sus cejas.

—También yo —dice felizmente.

Estamos a finales de noviembre y nuestra clase ya no quiere saber nada más del último año. La mayoría de las solicitudes ya se mandaron, las vacaciones de invierno se aproximan y nadie tiene ganas de hacer nada, en realidad. De todos modos, se siente una vibra de emoción por la escuela e incluso yo puedo sentirla. La señora Cope estaba tan emocionada por leer mis ensayos de admisión, habló de ellos por días, y me siento bastante segura de quedarme en algún lugar, quizá incluso en Northwestern. Edward y Alice me han estado apoyando sin cesar; Alice me ofrece demasiados comentarios positivos acerca de lo que escribo en los ensayos y me ayuda con el proceso de solicitud en sí, y yo hago lo mismo con ella. Soy una editora dura, pero creo que ella lo aprecia (cuando no está murmurando enojada cuando quito párrafos enteros). Edward me da dulces y una soda extra cuando se da cuenta de que no me siento bien. El gesto es amistoso, eso lo sé.

Pero luego hay veces en las que él pone su mano en mi codo más tiempo que el necesario, o su pierna roza la mía por debajo de la mesa del almuerzo y él no la mueve. A través de dos capas de ropa, siento el calor de su piel contra la mía y siento que estoy a punto de derrumbarme. Mi cuerpo ansía por estar más cerca de él, por tomar su mano o tocar el desastre que es su cabello con mis dedos.

Pero algo en mi pecho detiene mis manos. Cuando prácticamente muero por su piel como una estúpida adolescente, entro en pánico ante el pensamiento de perderle. Sé que está a punto de irse, se irá lejos y, quiero decir, aunque es probable que Alice se vaya al sur de California o Nueva York, sé que estaremos bien. Nuestra amistad es demasiado profunda. Hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntas; nuestras vidas están completamente entrelazadas.

Pero Edward es otra historia.

Él aún no me dice qué universidades ha solicitado. Es molesto pero también es increíblemente estresante. Es como si estuviéramos en una especie de limbo y no pudiera adivinar el siguiente paso. Por lo menos puedo poner donde estaremos Alice y yo en un mapa. Edward solamente está flotando en el espacio, dándome dolores de cabeza.

Y, honestamente, no debería importarme. Nos hemos convertido en una especie de amigos en estos meses y eso es todo. No hay nada que nos mantenga unidos, no es lo mismo que con Alice.

Pero hay algo que me hace sentir que sí lo es. Como si existiera esta cuerda que corre por mi pecho al suyo y siento como si tiraran de ella cuando él está cerca de mí y, constantemente, estoy en un estado de pérdida cuando él no está. No puedo lidiar con más pérdidas.

Sentada junto a él ahora, mi corazón está, prácticamente, ahogándose de emoción. Sus ojos están tan brillantes, como una luz resplandeciendo detrás del verde, mientras habla con Alice acerca de la próxima nevada, la primera de la temporada. Sus largos y pálidos dedos tamborilean sobre la mesa, hay manchas de tinta en su mano y hay algo de pintura por debajo de sus uñas. Eso es nuevo, nunca lo había visto pintar y, créanme, presto demasiada atención. Una de sus manos se mueve hacia su cabello y lo recorre con ella. Está demasiado largo, curvándose alrededor de sus orejas y su cuello.

Él me atrapa mirándolo y me dedica una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Qué? —pregunta. Siento como me sonrojo.

—Nada —digo—. ¿Cuándo se supone que comienza la nieve?

—El tipo de las noticias dijo que en la tarde pero, ¿cómo saberlo? —continúa Edward hablando y estoy escuchando pero Alice atrapa mi atención. Está mirándome, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y una mirada intrigada pero no dice nada.

Hablamos sobre la nieve y la posibilidad de salir temprano si el clima es tan malo, pero secretamente deseo que no suceda porque eso significaría no ver a Edward en Estudio independiente.

La campana suena y nos movemos hacia las puertas, Edward choca contra mí cuando un chico lo empuja por accidente. Él se queda detrás de mí, su mano está en mi codo para recuperar su equilibrio. Mi piel está por arder mientras siento su mano a través de la lana de mi suéter. Mis ojos van hacia donde sus dedos están en mi brazo, donde se quedan más tiempo del necesario. Lo miro y sus ojos están atrapados en los míos, la electricidad corre en nuestras miradas.

—Te veo luego —dice, su voz es más grave de lo usual. No puedo hacer que mi voz diga algo mientras él entra en un salón.

Alice y yo caminamos hacia Ciencias Políticas en silencio, pero sé que no será lo mismo una vez que lleguemos a nuestros lugares al fondo del salón.

Se mantiene en silencio, incluso después de habernos sentado. Llegamos temprano, el salón está casi vacío. Siento como me mira por el rabillo del ojo.

—Solamente dilo. —Suspiro. Ella exhala con profundidad.

—Estás tan enamorada de él que haces que me duela la cabeza —dice, y yo volteó para asegurarme que nadie la haya escuchado.

—¡Alice! —siseo. Ella sonríe—. No estoy… _enamorada_ de él.

—Quizá, pero estás a punto de. —Suena tan segura y confiada de sus palabras. Mi corazón se acelera.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando —murmuro, a pesar de que sé muy en el fondo que probablemente tiene razón.

—Déjate de mierdas, Bell. Tú le gustas. Está bien que él te guste. Te mira como si tú hicieras que él brillara, es difícil que eso _no_ te guste.

Realmente no tengo una respuesta pero no la necesito porque el profesor llega pidiendo por nuestras tareas.

Durante toda la clase pienso en la acusación de Alice. Sé que es cierto; sería absurdo negar que me gusta Edward. Soy testaruda pero no estúpida.

El verdadero problema es qué hacer al respecto.

Lo que supongo que en realidad no será un problema porque sé que no haré absolutamente nada.

Ver: problemas de abandono.

Ver también: el fiasco de la fiesta de Halloween.

Alice no lo vuelve a mencionar porque sabe que no servirá de nada. Probablemente es capaz de ver cómo trabajan los engranes en mi cabeza durante la clase.

En Gimnasia, estoy tan distraída que, por accidente, golpeo a Jessica Stanley en el estómago con la pelota de voleibol y ella casi me asesina ahí mismo. Todos los demás se ríen.

Soy un desastre en el momento en el que llego a Estudio independiente. Edward ya está ahí, pero en lugar de estar dibujando, tiene una paleta de acuarelas junto a él y está añadiéndole color a unas gruesas y oscuras líneas que no recuerdo haber visto en su cuaderno de dibujos.

—Esto es diferente —le digo, sentándome. Él me mira, sonriendo.

—Solo experimento —contesta con facilidad, mezclando verde con azul en la paleta.

—¿Acaso no es eso para lo que sirve la universidad? —bromeo. Él pone los ojos en blanco pero su sonrisa no abandona sus labios. Olvido mi ansiedad previa, ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué estaba tan nerviosa de verlo. Estoy abrumada por la ola de felicidad que siento. Puedo dejar que mis hombros se relajen y respirar profundo porque Edward está aquí y todo está bien.

Pasamos el periodo como siempre lo hacemos, riéndonos del otro y hablando sobre mis proyectos, y cuando suena la campana, Edward me acompaña a mi casillero como lo hace todos los días.

Esta vez, parece dudoso mientras yo recojo todas mis cosas.

—Así que, eh, estaba pensando —comienza y lo miro.

—¿Sí? —le digo.

—¿Quieres venir? ¿A mi casa? ¿Para pasar el rato? —No creo haber visto tan nervioso a Edward como lo está ahora. Honestamente, es adorable.

—Oh, no lo sé, Edward —le digo suavemente, tratando de ignorar lo adorable que es. Estoy tan confundida, porque sí quiero ir con él. Mi corazón se siente como si quisiera salir de mi pecho ante el pensamiento de ir a su casa. Pero los nervios que revuelven mi estómago hacen que me retracte.

—Quiero decir, no es por presumir ni nada de eso, pero tengo como seis pizzas congeladas en el refrigerador y tengo un gran talento para precalentar el horno así que… —Su confianza había vuelto.

—¿Cómo se supone que le diga que no a eso? —pregunto débilmente.

—No tienes que decir que no, Bella. —Tan pronto como mi nombre abandona sus labios, estoy deshecha.

—Okay, de acuerdo —le digo, incluso aunque no estoy para nada segura.

—¿En serio? —Su felicidad es cegadora.

—Sí, solamente necesito decirle a Alice que no es necesario que me lleve a casa.

—Tengo que ir por mis libros. Te veo afuera.

No me toma mucho tiempo encontrar a Alice; está en su casillero, muy cerca de Jasper, ajustando el cuello de su chaqueta.

—Hey —digo cuando los alcanzo.

—Estaré lista en un minuto —dice Alice sin mirarme.

—De hecho —digo—, no necesito que me lleves hoy. Voy a casa de Edward. —Su cabeza gira tan rápido hacia mí que temo que vaya a salir volando de su cuello. Jasper me mira con las cejas arqueadas—. Como sea, los veo luego. —Me voy antes de que Alice pueda decir algo pero estoy segura que más tarde recibiré un muy largo correo de voz.

Edward me encuentra en la entrada de la escuela y caminamos hacia su auto. Ya ha nevado y el suelo está muy resbaloso. Casi me he caído dos veces para cuando él hace que me agarre de su brazo. Pasamos junto a Lauren y Rosalie en nuestro camino y veo cómo Lauren le susurra algo a Rosalie, su boca curvándose en una mueca de burla. Rosalie la ignora y me dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

Estoy demasiado sorprendida como para sonreírle de vuelta.

Edward abre la puerta para mí y su auto es un desastre. El asiento trasero está lleno de sudaderas y CD´s. Éstos también están en el suelo del asiento del pasajero y él rápidamente los quita para que pueda sentarme. Enciende la calefacción, por lo cual estoy agradecida, porque mi rostro está ardiendo por el helado viento de afuera.

Pone música mientras salimos del estacionamiento. Es alguna canción de rock alternativo que Edward está cantando acerca de películas tristes y tragos en la noche. Tiene una linda voz, se mantiene afinado y es muy cálida. Me siento cómoda en su auto. Veo la nieve caer en gruesos y húmedos copos, el suelo está cubierto de ellos pero las carreteras no están en tan malas condiciones.

Edward vive en el lado del pueblo opuesto al mío, donde las más grandes y lindas casas se encuentran más cerca del río. Su calle no está tan llena como la mía, solamente hay algunas otras casas más. Se estaciona en la entrada de una simple casa de ladrillo con un amplio porche principal. Hay persianas azules en todas las ventanas y la puerta principal es de un color rojo intenso.

—Mamá está en casa, puede que te haga un millón de preguntas, solo es una advertencia —dice casualmente, pero siento los nervios en mi pecho.

Entramos por el garaje, limpiando un poco la nieve de nuestras botas para no arrastrarla dentro de la casa. La cocina es lo primero que veo, brillante por la luz del día y oliendo como velas; los estantes son blancos y se ven relucientes contra unas paredes cálidas y oscuras. Una mujer está sentada en la mesa, suspirando en el teléfono y masajeándose las sienes. Asumo que es Esme Cullen porque su cabello es del mismo tono que el de Edward, amarrado elegantemente en su cabeza. Voltea a vernos cuando Edward cierra la puerta tras nosotros y sonríe. Ella también tiene los mismos hoyuelos.

Edward deja sus cosas en una barra en el centro de la cocina antes de tomar mi mochila y abrigo para hacer lo mismo. Esme está terminando su conversación mientras Edward saca una pizza de queso del refrigerador.

—Hola, mamá —dice Edward, precalentando el horno. Tomo una profunda respiración—. Ella es Bella.

—Es bueno conocerte, Bella —dice amablemente—. He escuchado mucho de ti.

—Cosas buenas, espero —le digo, mirando a Edward. Él sonríe cuando mi voz tiembla.

—Solo lo mejor —me asegura. Le sonrío con cautela. Soy pésima con las madres. Puedo hablar con hombres de mediana edad acerca de la pesca y el fútbol durante todo el día, pero pónganme en una habitación con una madre y soy un completo desastre. Creo que puede ver que estoy un poco incómoda y espero que no la esté ofendiendo.

—Así que, ¿te gusta el arte, como a Edward? —me dice, mirándolo para asegurarse que está en lo cierto. Él asiente.

—Sí, señora —contesto—. Pero solamente en la historia, no soy tan talentosa para hacerlo. —Edward ríe fuertemente.

—Es verdad, es terrible —agrega él, y Esme le lanza una mirada.

—No puedo discutir eso con él —digo y mi voz es clara, me siento en confianza. Cómoda, incluso porque Edward está sonriéndome. Esme me pregunta acerca de artistas que me gustan y ella conoce algo de ellos. Puedo hablar de arte por siempre con quien sea. El horno suena mientras Esme me pregunta acerca de la universidad.

—Sí, realmente me gustaría ir a Northwestern —le digo con un encogimiento de hombros, probablemente crea que estoy loca. Sus cejas se alzan.

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Te dijo Edward que…? —Pero él la interrumpe, sosteniendo la pizza terminada en sus manos y caminando hacia mí.

—Iremos abajo a ver televisión —dice Edward con rapidez, abriendo una puerta con su mano libre. Esme luce enojada.

—Bueno, no estaré tanto en su camino —dice amablemente, más hacia mí—. Fue muy bueno hablar contigo, Bella.

—Igualmente —le digo, y sigo a Edward a través de la puerta y las escaleras. Me encuentro en un pequeño sótano, las paredes pintadas de un color cálido como en la cocina. Hay un viejo sofá y una mesa de café en el centro de la habitación, frente a una gran televisión. Bajo las escaleras y, a mi derecha, hay una pared entera de repisas llenas de CD´s y discos de vinilo. En la repisa central se encuentra un modesto reproductor de discos.

—Wow. —Suspiro porque verdaderamente es sorprendente—. ¿Son todos tuyos?

—No todos —me dice—. La mayoría, pero los viejos son de mi papá.

Asiento y camino hacia las repisas, mirando los títulos. Reconozco algunos de los más viejos.

—¿Quieres poner uno? —pregunta y de repente está muy cerca de mí. Puedo sentirlo detrás de mí, su respiración en mi piel. Asiento y tomo uno con una portada negra. No tengo idea de qué sea y él está tan cerca que siento que si tomo un paso atrás, estaría presionada contra él. Toma el disco y se mueve para ponerlo. Veo como el cabello cae sobre sus ojos mientras él mueve la ajuga donde es necesario.

La canción comienza muy suave, solamente con la música de una guitarra. Es muy liviana, lo siento en mis pulmones. Una voz de chica comienza a cantar muy suavemente y me giro hacia Edward, él está mirándome tan intensamente como lo hizo en el almuerzo. Todo es demasiado. En extremo demasiado.

—Así qué, ¿te quedó bien la pizza? —pregunto, mi voz está ronca. Él parpadea pero se recupera con rapidez.

—Tú dime. —Sonríe y nos movemos al sofá. Me siento, doblando las piernas debajo de mí, y tomo un pedazo de pizza. Él se estira junto a mí, pero no tan cerca como para tocarme. Doy un mordisco a la pizza.

—En verdad eres bueno para precalentar hornos —digo. Él se ríe y es casi como si la energía de hace un rato la hubiéramos hecho a un lado. No se ha ido, porque no creo que en algún momento se vaya cuando estoy con él, pero está a la distancia, esperando por otro momento. Pero ahora, hablo con Edward de la pizza y me río de sus chistes y simplemente estoy muy feliz de estar cerca de él. Cuando el disco termina, Edward enciende la televisión y vemos malos reality shows. Puedo escuchar a Esme caminando por la cocina pero en ningún momento baja con nosotros.

* * *

Edward me lleva a casa unas horas después, la patrulla de Charlie aún no está en la entrada. Él encuentra en el radio una canción que me sé y me hace cantarla a todo volumen y se ríe de mí cuando desafino. Canto más fuerte y más fuerte.

Cuando lo veo marcharse desde la puerta de mi casa, siento como si hubiera despertado de un sueño. Mi vestíbulo está oscuro, las paredes están blancas y desnudas, no son cálidas como las de la casa de Edward. Pero en lugar de correr a mi habitación como normalmente hago, enciendo las luces y el radio. Comienzo a cocinar algo para papá, cantando suavemente lo que sea que está sonando. Mi teléfono vibra, no lo he checado en toda la tarde.

Hay tres mensajes de Alice:

_**¡Tienes algunas explicaciones que dar!**_

_**¿Aún estás con él? ¡Llámame cuando llegues a casa!**_

_**Usa protección ;)**_

Pongo mis ojos en blanco ante sus mensajes; no la llamaré de inmediato. Seguiré flotando en este momento por un rato más.

El nuevo mensaje es de Edward.

_**Si hay más nieve mañana, tengo dos trineos y más pizza. **_

Le escribo de vuelta.

_**Ahí estaré.**_

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? **

**Les adelanto que el siguiente es muy, muy, MUY bueno ;)**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer, a Yanina por betear y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews con sus opiniones :)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a**_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Simple as This**

**Capítulo 8**

—Edward, necesito que te alejes cinco pasos de mí y que me dejes ver tus manos. No bromeo —grito, pero aun así él se acerca a mí, con sus manos aún detrás de su espalda. Sus ojos son traviesos, sus mejillas están rojas por el frío.

—Edward —le advierto, retrocediendo un poco y cubriéndome el rostro. Demasiado pronto, él está frente a mí, dejando caer una bola de nieve sobre mi cabeza y riendo con demasiada satisfacción que podría jurar que tiene ocho y no dieciocho años. La nieva está cayendo por mi espalda y grito por la sensación en mi piel. Ajusto la bufanda en mi cuello y me aseguro de que mis guantes estén bien colocados en mis manos. Edward se está alejando de mí, escondiéndose detrás de unos árboles al borde de su jardín. Me agacho y comienzo a recoger la mayor cantidad de nieve que puedo antes de correr en su dirección tan rápido como mis botas puedan llevarme. Él está frente a mí, a aproximadamente diez yardas de distancia, jugando con una gran bola de nieve entre sus manos y sonriéndome. Estoy corriendo y corriendo y corriendo hasta que ya no lo estoy haciendo más. Estoy cayendo, mi bota se atoró con algo debajo de la nieve y mi rostro se estrella en la bola de nieve hecha para Edward. Él está muerto de la risa mientras yo escupo nieve de mi boca, sacudiéndola de mis ojos al sentir el hielo picar mi piel. Y luego él lanza su bola de nieve, la cual me golpea en el brazo derecho.

—¿Ya terminaste? —le digo.

—Sí, vamos a limpiarte, campeona. —Me ayuda a parame y comienza a sacudir la nieve de mi ropa por mí, lo cual es bastante inocente pero todo en lo que puedo pensar es en sus manos recorriéndome en un escenario diferente.

Es el primer lunes de las vacaciones de invierno, a mediados de diciembre. Hemos estado saliendo regularmente después de la escuela durante las últimas semanas pero éste es nuestro primer día sin clases que pasamos juntos. Alice y Jasper nos acompañan algunas veces; ocasionalmente todos estudiamos juntos o vamos a Port Angeles para ver una película. Sin embargo, hoy no hay ninguna presión para irme, para hacer tarea, para hacer cualquier cosa. Edward llegó a mi porche esta mañana, todo abrigado y con demasiada energía, y me dijo que tomara mis ropas invernales.

Lo que nos lleva aquí: mojados, entumecidos y riéndonos como maniacos.

Edward me deja en la cocina, hablando con Esme acerca de los planes para las fiestas mientras él va a buscarnos ropa seca. Mi Navidad generalmente consiste en papá haciendo jamón, lo único que en verdad sabe cocinar. Yo hago papas, salsa y algunos pasteles. Vemos _Qué bello es vivir_ y él se duerme temprano, lleno por la comida. Es la única tradición que tenemos que realmente no ha cambiado, excepto que yo hago la comida que mamá debería hacer. Ella solía llorar durante todo el final de la película y yo siempre me burlaba de eso.

—Tenemos planes de visitar a mis padres en Chicago mañana. Si el clima coopera, deberíamos estar de vuelta para la víspera de Año Nuevo —dice Esme, sonando demasiado aliviada. Recuerdo que Edward mencionó su viaje la semana pasada, parecía muy emocionado al respecto.

—¿Lo extraña demasiado? —pregunto, quitándome mis botas y guantes.

—A veces. —Suspira—. Pero, no me malentiendas, también me gusta aquí. Es un cambio agradable. Mi esposo está tan feliz de haber vuelto.

—Me alegro —le digo. Me he encontrado al señor Cullen algunas veces. Siempre parece estar demasiado ocupado pero es amable. Sus ojos son brillantes como los de Edward, pero los de él son más grises que verdes.

—Al principio estaba preocupada por Edward —dice—. No tenía demasiados amigos en Chicago pero parece haber encontrado algunos buenos por aquí.

Estoy sorprendida, por supuesto. Edward es electrizante; siempre estaría rodeado de personas si él lo permitiera. Siento una calidez extenderse por mi pecho cuando me doy cuenta de que soy una de las pocas afortunadas.

Él llega en ese momento, su cabello aún está revuelto y húmedo, y está usando unos jeans viejos y un suéter holgado. Está cargando una pila de ropa y me la ofrece.

—Espero que estás por lo menos te queden —dice con inseguridad. Le agradezco y me retiro hacia el baño, lista para quitarme toda esta ropa mojada.

De inmediato me las pongo, una sudadera con el logo de los Chicago Cubs y un pantalón deportivo que tengo que doblar para evitar que se arrastre por el suelo alrededor de mis pies. Incluso me trajo un par de calcetines gruesos. Estoy abrumada por el aroma de la ropa, huele a chico, a jabón, árboles y _Edward_. Estoy en el cielo y quisiera poder describir la emoción que me rodea pero no encuentro las palabras para hacerlo. Simplemente _es._

Tan pronto como regreso a la cocina, Esme toma mis ropas mojadas para secarlas. Edward está concentrado en su teléfono, sentado en la mesa pero cuando alza la mirada hacia mí, puedo ver cómo inhala, sus mejillas sonrojándose ligeramente. Me siento insegura hasta que él sonríe tan intensamente que casi le sale un hoyuelo en la otra mejilla.

Vamos al sótano y jugamos Monopoly, aunque pasamos más tiempo discutiendo sobre él en lugar de jugar el juego. Me siento como un niño hoy, con las peleas de nieve y los juegos de mesa. No he hecho nada similar en mucho tiempo y extraño sentirme tan ligera como lo hice cuando era niña, mucho antes de que mamá se fuera y las cosas se volvieran tan complicadas.

Eventualmente abandonamos el juego y nos movemos al sofá. Hemos superado la cautelosa distancia que compartíamos la primera vez que vine aquí. Dejo caer mis piernas en el regazo de Edward, estirando mis brazos sobre mi cabeza. Él suspira con suavidad y se recarga sobre sus codos.

—Así que… estaré de vuelta para Año Nuevo —comienza. Espero a que continúe hablando—. Tyler va a dar una fiesta. Podría ser divertido. Si quieres ir… quizá… ¿podríamos ir juntos?

Lo miró con escepticismo.

—Alice y Jasper también irán. Un montón de gente lo hará —dice después de un corto silencio, sintiendo mi duda.

Le sonrío, porque sabe lo que necesito. ¿Cómo podría decepcionarlo? ¿Cómo siquiera querría hacerlo?

—Iré —le digo, y oh, su sonrisa es tan encantadora. Siento el calor correr por mis venas—. Oh y nunca te voy a devolver estas ropas —bromeo, hundiéndome más en la sudadera. Él se ríe con suavidad.

—Está bien, se ven mejor en ti de todas maneras. —Siento mis mejillas sonrojarse ante la sinceridad que se esconde debajo de su tono juguetón.

—¿Puedo llamarte? ¿Cuándo esté en Chicago? —pregunta.

—Es un país libre —le digo.

—Eres tan molesta —me responde pero sonríe, ampliamente y todo por mí.

* * *

—_El vuelo se retrasó_ —se queja Edward en el teléfono. Ni siquiera se molesta en saludar.

—Intento sentirme mal por ti, pero me despertaste. Son solo las seis de la mañana, Edward.

—_No voy a disculparme por eso, dijiste que podía llamarte._

—Sí, cuando estuvieras en Chicago. No en _Seattle._

—_Bien, supongo que iré a ahogarme en el café del Starbucks del aeropuerto._

—Eres tan melodramático, ten un vuelo seguro. —Él murmura algo y cuelga el teléfono. Vuelvo a dormir casi de inmediato.

* * *

—_OFICIALMENTE ESTOY EN CHICAGO_ —grita Edward del otro lado de la línea. Alejo el teléfono de mi oreja y Alice me mira con las cejas alzadas. Hemos estado en mi sofá durante toda la tarde, llorando por _Realmente Amor_ y _Bridget Jones._

—No creo que la gente en Australia te haya escuchado —le digo y se ríe. El sonido me golpea en una ola de felicidad.

—_Mi teléfono está muriendo así que realmente no puedo hablar, solo quería decir hola_ —dice, es difícil escucharlo con todo el ruido de fondo. Asumo que todavía se encuentra en el aeropuerto.

—Bueno, hola —le digo, sonriendo.

—_Hola, Bella. Te llamo mañana_ —dice y cuelga. Alice sigue mirándome, sonriendo con suficiencia. Ella sabe que _algo _pasa entre Edward y yo, aunque le sigo insistiendo que solamente somos amigos. Porque lo somos.

Solo amigos.

* * *

—_Te compré algo hoy_ —me dice Edward.

—¿Oh, sí?

—_Sí y es increíble, mejor que los diamantes y un auto nuevo juntos. _

—Edward —le digo sin emoción.

—_Solo bromeo, por Dios. No es demasiado, supongo. Solo pensé que era genial._

—Estoy segura que lo es —le aseguro—. También tengo algo para ti.

Él pasa el resto de la conversación preguntándome qué es hasta que finalmente le cuelgo. Miro el paquete envuelto en mi buró, sintiéndome satisfecha.

* * *

—_Whoa, espera… ¿estás llorando?_ —dice Edward después de que contesto el teléfono. Es tarde aquí en el día de Navidad, así que no puedo imaginar qué hora es en Chicago. _¡Qué bello es vivir! _acaba de terminar y papá está roncando con fuerza en su silla.

—Sí —sollozo porque comienzan a cantar una canción que me llena de emoción. Le explico eso a él y él se ríe y se ríe y se ríe.

—_La dura Bella Swan está llorando por una película de Navidad_ —jadea_—. No puedo creerlo._

—No soy dura —susurro—. Y es una escena muy conmovedora.

—_Sé que lo es, yo también lloro cada vez que la veo_ —dice.

—¿Entonces por qué te burlas de mí? —lloro mientras apago el televisor y despierto a papá para que vaya a dormir a su cama. Siempre que pasa la noche en esa silla despierta con un dolor en el cuello.

Cuando estoy arriba, le pregunto a Edward si tuvo una feliz Navidad.

—_Oh, sí, mi abuela hizo la mejor cena y no me hagas empezar a hablar del postre._

Dejo que su voz me arrulle para dormir, como lo ha hecho la mayor parte del tiempo que ha estado lejos. Papá me regaló un montón de libros nuevos, todos los había estado esperando, pero no necesito uno ahora.

* * *

El día antes del regreso de Edward, checo de manera obsesiva el clima entre Chicago y aquí. Supuestamente, no hay ninguna tormenta de nieve fuerte pero aun así me preocupo. Y estoy tan ansiosa. Aunque hemos estado hablando constantemente, lo extraño. Lo hago, en verdad. Extraño verlo reírse de mí y extraño pretender que estoy enojada cuando se come la última rebanada de pizza.

—_Estaré en casa mañana_ —dice en un susurro. Presiono el teléfono contra mi oreja con mayor fuerza. Es tarde, él se está quedando dormido.

—Bien —respondo, sintiéndome pesada ante el tono suave de su voz—. Te extraño —susurro con demasiada suavidad que no estoy segura de que me haya escuchado.

—_También te extraño_ —dice, su voz es más clara que la mía. Más segura de sus palabras.

* * *

—Alice —grito cuando la veo subir las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Se supone que debemos irnos a la fiesta de Tyler en una hora y ella se ve fabulosa, solamente con un vestido negro y mallas oscuras. Quiero desaparecer en la sudadera de Edward. No tengo _nada _que ponerme—. Vísteme —le ruego y creo que ella llora un poco.

—Pensé que este día jamás llegaría. —Pero en serio, hay demasiada emoción en su voz en estos momentos, las lágrimas no deben de estar muy lejos.

Ella comienza a trabajar, hurgando entre mi closet y tocador, haciendo comentarios para ella mientras me siento en mi cama, mirándola con nerviosismo. Finalmente escoge un vestido que había olvidado que tenía. Es rojo y parece un gran suéter, excepto que se ajusta a mi cintura, la cual ella resalta con un cinturón que saca de su bolsa. Me tiene unas mallas y unos zapatos negros.

—Hago buenos trabajos —murmura una vez que estoy vestida. Dejo que arregle mi cabello y me maquille y me siento tan bonita. En verdad hace un buen trabajo.

—¿Tu _novio _nos encontrará allá? —le pregunto y ella ríe sin parar. Alice y Jasper han sido una pareja oficial desde hace tres días. Ella toca el collar en su cuello, una simple cadena de plata con un dije, una flor plateada envuelta alrededor de una pequeña perla. Un regalo del novio.

—Sí —se ríe—. Así que debemos irnos.

Mi corazón late con fuerza. Veré a Edward en menos de veinte minutos.

No es que esté contando o algo parecido.

La casa de Tyler está en un lindo vecindario, como el de Edward. Es grande y está tan iluminado como un árbol de Navidad para cuando llegamos a su calle, aunque terminamos estacionándonos una cuadra después porque ya hay mucha gente allí.

Alice y yo estamos aturdidas y sin respiración, casi congeladas por el frío mientras caminamos tan rápido como podemos hacia la casa. Son en momentos como estos en los que mi corazón me duele por las cosas que no compartiremos el siguiente año. No sé lo que voy a hacer sin ella.

Ella revisa su teléfono y me enseña un mensaje de Jasper. Él y Edward ya están adentro. Están esperándonos. Caminamos aún más rápido por el suelo helado, riendo y riendo y riendo.

La casa está llena, la gente está paseando y bailando y hay tanta felicidad y emoción en el aire que la siento en el pecho y casi en mis pulmones.

Porque ahí, en la sala de estar, está Edward Cullen con su cabello imposiblemente desordenado y una camisa oscura metida dentro de esos pantalones oscuros que siempre utiliza. Las mangas están dobladas por encima de sus codos y él está sonriendo, oh está sonriendo porque sus ojos encontraron los míos y siento como un sonido se escapa de mi garganta.

Alcanzamos al otro rápidamente y me envuelve en un abrazo, sus brazos rodeando mi espalda con fuerza. Estoy tan sorprendida con la acción que no respondo de inmediato, pero me siento tan cálida y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. No puedo estar lo suficientemente cerca.

Cuando nos separamos, me dedica mi sonrisa favorita.

—Wow —dice y siento sus ojos sobre mí, moviéndose sobre mi vestido, mis piernas. Me sonrojo furiosamente pero Edward no me deja caer dentro de mí misma para sobre analizar sus palabras. En su lugar, toma mi mano fría, que quema contra la calidez de la suya, y me lleva con Alice y Jasper. Algo ha cambiado en su conducta, como si no estuviera conteniéndose más, si es que alguna vez lo hizo.

—¿Quieren jugar cartas? —pregunta Jasper y comienza a buscar un espacio en otra habitación para sentarnos y jugar eucre, para lo cual soy terrible. Edward es mi pareja y pasa la mayor parte del tiempo quejándose de mí. Emmett y Rosalie llegan en algún momento y hablan con nosotros una vez que termina el juego. Alice y Jasper desaparecen porque Alice le está rogando que baile con ella y él no puede decir que no, se puede deducir por la manera en que la ve. Emmett comienza a alejar a Edward para conseguir bebidas y mostrarle cosas relacionadas al deporte que el padre de Tyler mantiene en un aparador de cristal.

—Enseguida vuelvo —grita Edward sobre su hombro, Emmett ya lo está jalando. Rosalie está recargada en la pared junto a mí, con una botella de agua en la mano y su típica expresión de aburrimiento en el rostro.

—¿Tuviste una buena Navidad? —pregunto porque siento que debo hacerlo. Ella me sonríe. En verdad sonríe.

—Sí, fue muy buena. ¿Tú?

—Estuvo bien —le digo, tratando de no lucir completamente confundida por esta conversación. Nos mantenemos en silencio por un rato hasta que Rosalie habla de nuevo.

—Así qué, ¿tú y Edward, eh? —Me sonrojo, por supuesto.

—Oh, solo somos amigos —le digo, sintiendo que ya he usado demasiado esa frase. Ella se ríe por un momento.

—Okay —dice, alargando la palabra. Estoy molesta por su escepticismo.

—¿Qué? —pregunto cohibida.

—No lo sé, quiero decir, Edward realmente no habla con nadie y parece que nunca puede dejar de hablar cuando está contigo. Es raro. —Es mi turno de reír ahora.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

—Nope. Lo conozco de hace algunos años. Es amigable y todo pero supongo que es algo reservado.

—En serio —le digo porque no sé qué más hacer.

—Le gustas —dice, su tono es preciso. Ella no me mira; mantiene su mirada concentrada en la fiesta. Comienzo a murmurar una excusa para explicar lo ridículo que suena eso y ella alza una mano para detenerme pero hablo de todas maneras.

—Oh, no creo que… —Pero ella me interrumpe.

—No trato de hacer esto raro. Me agradas, Bella. Eres amable y haces feliz a mi amigo. No te reprimas solo porque estás asustada. —La miro boquiabierta, tratando de recomponerme porque Edward está caminando hacia nosotras con Emmett, riéndose fuertemente como si nada hubiera pasado aquí en esta pequeña esquina conmigo y Rosalie Hale.

—Es casi medianoche —me dice alegremente, tendiéndome una lata de Coca Cola que nunca le pedí, solamente la trajo.

Lo miro, sosteniendo la bebida en mi mano y estoy tan abrumada con las emociones que estoy convencida de que estoy a punto de llorar por una Coca Cola.

—¿Todo está bien? —pregunta preocupado. Su ceño se frunce y mechones de cabello caen en su frente cuando se inclina más cerca hacia mí. Tomo una temblorosa respiración.

—Sí, solamente necesito un poco de aire. —Así que él me guía a través de la cocina hacia el patio. Hace demasiado frío para que alguien esté aquí afuera, está oscuro y el ruido de la fiesta casi no se escucha.

—Siento lo de antes, sé que Rosalie es algo… chocante —dice riéndose. Lo miro y su sonrisa desaparece. Enderezo mis hombros y puedo ver que la gente comienza a juntarse dentro de la casa, Tyler está sosteniendo un gran reloj digital. 11:59.

—Rosalie dice que te gusto —le digo, y él se congela por un segundo pero no se perturba demasiado.

—¿Y? —pregunta.

—Bueno, ¿es así?, ¿te gusto? —Él se acerca un paso más a mí. «_Retrocede», _mi mente grita pero yo no. Me quedo justo en donde estoy, a solo un paso alejada de él. No sé por qué pero recuerdo las palabras de Rosalie. Ella cree que estoy asustada, bueno no lo estoy. Estoy_ paralizada_ porque Edward es demasiado bueno para mí, en el fondo de mi alma sé que lo es. Si él confirma las palabras de Rosalie, no seré capaz de detenerme, me lanzaré sin pensar hacia el dolor porque, Dios, me mira con esos ojos de bosque y siento que me voy a consumir en mi propia piel. Él está mirándome ahora, su mirada sostiene la mía con tal intensidad que no puedo respirar, y mis pulmones están ardiendo por toda la energía que hay entre nosotros. Por una vez en mi maldita vida, voy a hacer algo. No me esconderé detrás de mi investigación y mis artistas, voy a tomar esta oportunidad porque justo ahora, con este chico acercándose más a mí, se siente correcto.

Si dice que sí.

Y lo hace.

La palabra deja sus labios con firmeza, su voz elevándose a través de la cuenta regresiva de adentro.

Diez segundos para la medianoche.

Nueve, ocho, siete, seis.

Cierro la distancia entre nosotros, sus manos se mueven a mi cuello; se entrelazan en mi cabello. Alzo mi cabeza; mis huesos anhelan por él, su cálida respiración está en mi piel.

El reloj de adentro cambia a las doce y todos están celebrando y brindando y Edward me acerca más a él en este patio oscuro, mis ojos están cerrándose.

Sus labios tocan los míos con suavidad al principio, pero sus manos tiran de mi cabello y yo me presiono contra él, la barba en su rostro raspa contra la piel suave de mi mejilla y necesito ahogarme en él, nuestras bocas trabajan más rápido y con mayor urgencia, como si estuviéramos hambrientos del otro.

Cuando nos separamos, él presiona su frente contra la mía. Respiramos pesadamente, jadeando por aire.

—¿Eso estuvo bien? —pregunta con cautela y sé que no está hablando de su técnica.

No estoy segura, pero lo beso de nuevo.

Y eso es suficiente por ahora.

* * *

**No sé ustedes... pero yo amo por completo a estos muchachos :3**

**En verdad espero escuchar sus opiniones en sus reviews, acepto que me olvido por completo de responderlos, pero eso no significa que no los lea y aprecie cada uno de ellos :')**

**Mil gracias por leer y a Yanina por el beteo :)**

**¡Hasta la próxima! **


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Simple as This**

**Capítulo 9**

—Deberíamos volver adentro —suspira Edward.

—No quiero —me quejo en voz baja.

—Te estás poniendo azul —señala, y tengo que admitirlo, me estoy congelando aquí pero no quiero volver a la fiesta. Solamente quiero besarlo en la oscuridad por un millón de años más.

—Edward —me quejo mientras él me lleva hacia dentro, mis piernas están entumecidas y sus dientes castañean.

—Te llevaré a casa —dice cuando atravesamos la puerta. La gente aún está bastante animada por la alegría del nuevo año y aunque todo el ruido que hay no es agradable, el calor que la casa produce sí.

Alice nos encuentra, un poco más ebria que la última vez que la vi. Está con Jasper y tiene una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Amo la víspera de Año Nuevo —canta y Jasper la mira, feliz.

—Edward va a llevarme a casa —le digo y no estoy segura si mi rostro está rojo o si en verdad es _así _de buena, pero sus ojos se entrecierran y su sonrisa me dice que lo sabe todo.

—Desayunaremos juntas mañana —dice.

—Sí, jefa —contesto y ella agita su mano, despidiéndome a manera de broma, como solo Alice lo hace. Edward me lleva a la puerta principal, su mano está en mi espalda y yo envuelvo mis brazos a mi alrededor para el frío de afuera.

Es brutal y ambos estamos temblando, así que Edward me acerca hacia él y yo comienzo a reír como una maniaca porque estoy tan contenta pero también estoy a punto de congelarme hasta la muerte.

—Te ofrecería mi abrigo —dice Edward—, pero no traje ninguno. Realmente lo siento. —Me rio aún más.

—Edward Cullen es todo un caballero —digo hacia nadie en particular. Las calles están oscuras y el suelo resbaloso. Todo está en silencio y el aire es tan puro. Quiero gritar hacia la noche acerca de Edward y ver el sonido dejar mi boca en una nube de vapor.

En su lugar, me volteo rápidamente hacia él, haciendo que casi perdamos el equilibrio pero nos las arreglamos para mantenernos de pie mientras lo acerco hacia mí para besarlo. Sus brazos se enredan alrededor de mi espalda y nos movemos juntos, bruscamente y sin respiración, antes de que él me levante del suelo por un segundo. Puedo sentirlo sonreír contra mis labios cuando me baja.

—Aún no puedo creer que esté besándote —dice—. Jamás pensé que podría hacerlo.

—Cállate, Edward —me rio, avergonzada a pesar de que siento una punzada en el pecho, como si pudiera volar en cualquier momento.

—Es la verdad —murmura, aún sonriendo.

Me besa de nuevo en su auto, una vez que la calefacción está encendida y que ambos estamos agradecidos por eso. Sus manos recorren mis brazos y mis dedos se enredan en su cabello. Ese maldito cabello termina hecho un completo desastre y estoy satisfecha al saber que fui yo la que lo hizo.

—Eres tan nerd —me dice como si supiera por qué estoy tan orgullosa.

—Qué bien —es todo lo que puedo decir porque él vuelve a besarme.

* * *

Alice ya está terminando con sus huevos mientras yo sigo cortando mis hotcakes en pedazos infinitamente pequeños, rehusándome a hablar hasta que haya terminado de comer. Ella prácticamente está vibrando de la ansiedad por escuchar de mi noche. Se la estoy poniendo difícil porque quiero mantener a Edward para mí por un rato más, pero también es muy divertido jugar con ella.

—Bella Marie, te juro por Dios —me amenaza. Tomo un pequeño pedazo del hotcake y lo sumerjo lentamente en la miel, batiendo mis pestañas inocentemente—. Puedo llamarle a Edward y preguntarle —dice altaneramente. Alzó una ceja—. Él me dirá, tenemos una buena relación.

—Estoy segura —le digo, el sarcasmo siendo evidente en mi voz. Ella saca su teléfono y realmente presiona la tecla de llamada al lado de su nombre. El timbre suena una vez antes de que lo tome de su mano y termine la llamada tan rápido como puedo—. Estás demente —resoplo ante su mirada retadora. La imagino sacando un segundo teléfono de su bolsillo y llamándolo de nuevo.

—Habla —me dice y yo suelto un suspiro resignado.

Así que le relato los eventos de la noche pasada, empezando con mi conversación con Rosalie y Alice se muestra perpleja. Prácticamente escupe su jugo de naranja hacia mí.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Ella dijo eso? Oh por Dios, Bell, ¿quién eres? —Pongo mis ojos en blanco hacia ella.

—¿Vas a dejarme hablar o qué? —Ella cierra sus labios para que pueda seguir hablando pero exclama "ooh" y "aww" durante toda la historia, para cuando llego al final, está cubriendo su boca pero sus ojos brillan—. Él me llevó hasta la puerta y estábamos besándonos cuando de repente la luz del porche se encendió, fue traumatizante. Edward prácticamente corrió de vuelta a su auto. —Me río. Aún puedo verlo, deslizándose por el camino cubierto de hielo, lanzándome una gran sonrisa antes de meterse al auto.

—¿Qué hizo Charlie? —jadea ella, sus ojos están muy abiertos pero una sonrisa está en sus labios.

—Estaba dentro, con los brazos cruzados. Su rostro era casi púrpura. Me dijo que me fuera a la cama. Eso fue todo. Fue tan vergonzoso pero también gracioso —digo, y ella se echa a reír frente a mí.

—Pobre Charlie —es todo lo que puede decir.

Nos reímos un rato más y Alice me cuenta acerca de su noche, de lo maravilloso que es Jasper y lo feliz que la hace. Pero eso ya lo sabía, puedo ver que la felicidad irradia de su piel.

—Creo que podría dormir con él —dice, revolviendo su bebida con el popote.

—¿Qué?

—Él tampoco lo ha hecho —dice, encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo amo, de todas maneras.

—Bueno. —Le sonrío y ella trata de mantenerse calmada pero está sonriéndole a su jugo.

* * *

—Creo que debería presentarme oficialmente con tu padre —dice Edward con firmeza. Estamos sentados en su sótano y sus manos están acariciando la piel debajo del dobladillo de mi suéter.

—Creo que esa es la peor idea que has tenido. —Mis dedos están en su cabello, desordenándolo aún más.

—Quiero decir, si voy a estar por tu casa más tiempo, en algún momento nos vamos a encontrar, es mejor de esta manera. Más amable.

—¿Quién dice que te quiero por mi casa? —bromeo y él me frunce el ceño, haciéndome cosquillas en los costados y yo me muevo debajo de él—. ¡Detente! —grito.

—Solo si puedo conocer a tu padre —dice, moviendo sus dedos más rápido. Me río tan fuerte que no puedo respirar.

—¡Bien! ¡Bien, bien, bien! Puedes conocer a mi padre, ¡detente! —le ruego y finalmente se detiene, jadeo por aire y él está sonriendo de una manera tan arrogante que quiero quitársela a golpes—. ¿Cuándo? —Suspiro.

—El viernes, cuando tengamos una cita.

—Oh, ¿tendremos una cita? —Alzo una ceja hacia él, su confianza flaquea por un momento.

—A menos que, ¿estés ocupada? —Su incertidumbre me hace reír.

—No lo sé —digo con rapidez—. Tengo un calendario social bastante apretado. Otros chicos tratan de salir conmigo.

—Bella —dice severamente.

—Bien, pasa por mí a las seis.

* * *

El Viernes, estoy tratando de leer uno de los libros que papá me regaló en Navidad, sobre la historia del Louvre. Edward puede llegar en cualquier minuto y estoy sentada en la cocina tratando de no desesperarme. Charlie está frunciéndole el ceño a la televisión en la otra habitación, temiendo este encuentro tanto como yo.

Cuando le dije que hoy tenía una cita, sus ojos inmediatamente se fueron a la funda de su pistola, colgada al lado de la puerta principal.

—Papá —le advertí—. Él quiere conocerte.

—Quiere hacerlo —dijo inseguro—. ¿Vale la pena conocerlo?

—Yo, um, creo que sí. —Él asintió bruscamente y ese fue el final de la conversación.

Reviso mi teléfono por la que parece ser la centésima vez en dos minutos. Edward me dijo que me mandaría un mensaje cuando viniera en camino. Eso fue hace cinco minutos.

El timbre suena y siento que voy a vomitar.

—¡Yo abro! —grito, y Charlie continúa frunciendo el ceño. Cuando abro la puerta, Edward está sonriéndome, con sus manos en los bolsillos y su cabello menos revuelto a lo que estoy acostumbrada—. Tu confianza es perturbadora —digo en voz baja.

—Los padres me aman.

—Apuesto que sí —murmuro entre dientes, dejándolo entrar. Papá se ha puesto de pie y está caminando hacia el vestíbulo, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados hacia Edward. Contengo el aliento.

—Hola, jefe Swan. Soy Edward Cullen. Es bueno conocerlo —dice amablemente, extendiendo su mano hacia Charlie para saludarlo. Él lo hace rápido y con firmeza.

—¿Tu padre trabaja en el hospital? —pregunta reacio.

—Sí, señor.

—Es un buen hombre.

—Gracias, señor. —Hay alguna clase de alboroto en la televisión y ambos hombres concentran su atención en la sala de estar—. Los Halcones Marinos lo están haciendo bien este año —dice Edward, y Charlie asiente.

—Esperando otro Super Bowl —dice papá y puedo ver que las comisuras de su boca se elevan muy poco. No puedo creerlo pero no quiero tentar nuestra suerte.

—Volveremos más tarde —digo, moviéndonos lentamente hacia la puerta.

—En casa a las once —dice Charlie, su ceño fruncido ha vuelto.

—Adiós, papá —gimo y estamos fuera de la casa, somos libres.

—Me agrada —dice Edward con alegría una vez que estamos en el auto. Lo miro con cautela—. ¿Qué?, lo hace. ¡Creo que estuvo bien!

—Espera a que vea tu cabello cuando no esté peinado —le digo, jugando con su radio.

—Yo siempre peino mi cabello —dice defensivamente, pero está sonriendo.

—A papá no le gustan los mentirosos —digo con suficiencia y Edward suspira junto a mí.

* * *

Terminamos en un restaurante mexicano en Port Angeles, en donde Edward ordena totopos* con guacamole, queso y salsa. Nos estamos ahogando en tortilla frita y botellas vacías de Coca Cola.

—Aquí tienen los mejores tacos de pescado —está diciendo Edward y yo me río con él, con mi boca llena de guacamole.

—No sé si pueda comer algo más —gimo.

—_Tienes_ que —dice Edward—. Son los _mejores_. Voy a pedirlos. Puedes tener uno de ellos.

Así que compartimos tacos de pescado y pedimos tres cajas de totopos para llevar cuando terminamos.

* * *

—¿Qué pasó con la cena y una película? —me quejo, sintiendo la ansiedad cuando Edward entra en el edificio.

—Es tan aburrido. ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo? Solamente es el boliche.

—Voy a matarme de algún modo. O a ti. O a un inocente niño.

—Bella, es el boliche.

—Estoy consciente de eso, Edward —me quejo más.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer? —dice, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Espero verlo enojado conmigo pero puedo ver la diversión en sus ojos.

—Lo siento —le digo y realmente lo hago—. Siento que he sido muy desconsiderada contigo. Vamos al boliche.

—Nope, es demasiado tarde —canta él—. Iremos al cine y tú elegirás lo que vayamos a ver y yo intentaré besarte por lo menos dos veces.

—Voy a elegir una terrible comedia romántica —le advierto. Él me besa rápidamente y me lleva de vuelta al auto.

* * *

***Totopos:** es el nombre que se le da en México a los trozos de tortilla fritos o tostados hasta adquirir una textura crujiente, y generalmente su forma es triangular y varían en tamaño.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! **

**Lamento mucho la demora pero estoy en pleno final de semestre en la universidad y llena de trabajos por todos lados así que me es muy difícil sentarme a traducir, por lo que las actualizaciones tardarán un poco más, quizá hasta finales de mes o inicios de Junio :(**

**En fin, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews :)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**P.D. ¡Feliz día de las madres para aquellas que lo celebran! **


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Simple as This**

**Capítulo 10**

—_No_ perdí mi virginidad en el Día de San Valentín. Esa es literalmente, la cosa más cliché en la que puedo pensar.

—Solo era una pregunta, Alice, no me des esa mirada.

—Solamente estamos esperando por el momento adecuado.

—¿Quieres decir cuando tu mamá no esté en casa gritándote que dejes la puerta abierta?

—Cállate. ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche con Edward? Estaba tan emocionado cuando hablé con él en Inglés ayer.

—Estuvo bien, trató de hacerme la cena pero terminé entrometiéndome porque estaba segura de que si no lo hacía, él habría quemado mi casa. —Sonreí ante el recuerdo. Él había tocado el timbre justo cuando Charlie se había ido para su turno y lo encontré sonriendo en mi porche, usando una linda camisa de botones metida dentro de esos pantalones negros que siempre usa.

—Voy a hacerte piccata de pollo —dijo con orgullo, sosteniendo una bolsa llena de ingredientes, que balanceó en el aire y que casi me golpea en el rostro.

Al principio no me dejó ayudar, pero eventualmente, aprendí que en lo que se refería a la cocina, él era muy torpe. Había descubierto la única cosa en la que Edward no era bueno y era satisfactorio sacarlo del camino y enseñarle una cosa o dos.

—Eres increíble —suspiró contra mi hombro mientras yo cubría el pollo de harina.

—Tú me distraes —le dije, riendo.

—Sí, bueno. —Entonces lo besé, como lo había hecho frecuentemente por el último mes y medio. Hemos caído el uno por el otro tan fácilmente.

Tan fácil que en ocasiones tengo que retroceder un poco, tomarme un día para no responder mi teléfono incluso cuando estoy desesperada por hablar con él porque no estoy segura de cómo proceder. No he añadido a nadie en mi vida durante tanto tiempo, estoy tan asustada de él porque es tan incondicionalmente amable y me entiende tan bien, es muy bueno para ser cierto. Así que lo beso mientras nos cocino la cena y dejo que sus manos lleguen debajo de mi camiseta mientras susurra dulcemente en mi oído pero estoy lista para que todo esto se vaya. Es inevitable, pasará, solo que no estoy segura de cuándo será.

—¿A dónde te fuiste? —me pregunta Alice, moviendo su mano frente a mi rostro. Parpadeo, volviendo al presente. Estamos en el suelo de la habitación, ella está pintándome las uñas de azul y yo debería estar cuestionándola para Historia.

—Lo siento —digo rápidamente y ella me lanza una mirada preocupada—. ¿Te ha llegado respuesta de algún lugar? —pregunto porque siento que comenzará a pedirme que exprese mis sentimientos.

—Aún no, ¿a ti?

—Nope —le digo y ese es el fin de la conversación.

Papá llega a casa poco después con dos bolsas de comida china y convenzo a Alice para que se quede. Él ha estado actuando extraño los últimos meses, y no puedo decir que sea por culpa de Edward. Él y Charlie se han estado llevando bastante bien, hablan de deportes y campamentos y papá aún no lo ha encontrado con las manos bajo mi camiseta, así que aún no lo ha perseguido por la casa.

Pero Charlie ha estado más callado de lo que usualmente es, más nervioso y demasiado amable conmigo, felicitándome por lo que hago, pretendiendo estar interesado en mis tareas y dándome un abrazo de vez en cuando.

Realmente me está preocupando y cada vez que le pregunto algo al respecto, me lanza alguna excusa relacionada con el trabajo.

Así que ahora los tres estamos sentados en la mesa de la cocina y noto como uno de los focos en la luz que está por encima de nosotros, se ha fundido, así que la luz está más tenue de lo normal. Alice está jugando con la comida en su tenedor, preguntándole a Charlie sobre su día mientras yo como arroz, observando nerviosa la interacción entre ellos.

—Bella dice que ha estado demasiado estresado por el trabajo —dice Alice, y los ojos de papá se abren demasiado por un segundo antes de volver a la normalidad.

—Sí, uh, solo son, uh, cosas que pasan —contesta, y Alice me mira por el rabillo de su ojo—. El juego está por comenzar así que voy a… —Señala, parándose y llevándose su plato al sofá. Es mejor que yo para evitar las confrontaciones.

—Ya veo lo que dices —susurra Alice.

—¿Verdad? Me está preocupando.

—Quizá hay algún asesino serial por ahí. Quizá realmente sí se trata del trabajo —me dice. Pongo los ojos en blanco dramáticamente mientras papá enciende la televisión en la otra habitación.

**~SaT~**

Es sábado por la mañana; Edward acaba de llegar a mi casa agitando un sobre frente a mi rostro. Aún estoy en pijama y mi cabello es un nido de ratas pero, afortunadamente, me lavé los dientes.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le pregunto pero no puedo evitar la sonrisa que se está formando en mi rostro. Su alegría irradia de él como electricidad.

—¡Recibí algo de la Escuela de Artes Visuales! —dice, entrando en el vestíbulo, quitándose la bufanda del cuello y lanzándomela.

—¿En Nueva York? —pregunto, lanzándole la bufanda de vuelta.

—¡Sí! No quería abrirlo solo. —Le sonrío suavemente, agradecida de que me haya escogido.

—Bueno, ¡ábrelo!

—Bien, bien, bien. ¿Tienes café? Necesito café.

—Edward, realmente dudo que necesites café pero está bien.

Así que una vez que el café está servido y Edward está sentado frente a mí, poniéndole azúcar y crema a su café y haciéndole gestos al mío —el café negro es el único que me gusta—, finalmente se aclara la garganta, sosteniendo el sobre frente a él.

—¿Puedo tener un redoble de tambores, por favor?

—Solo ábrelo —murmuro, pero estoy tan divertida por este ridículo chico.

—Necesito el redoble, Bell. Esto es tan importante. —Sé que no se moverá hasta que haga lo que él quiere, así que golpeo mis dedos contra el borde de la mesa rápidamente y él sonríe como si hubiera encontrado la cura para el cáncer.

Rompe el sobre y comienza a ver los papeles, no puedo ver su expresión hasta que los baja de su rostro y oh, sus ojos están brillando, y sé que estoy perdida.

—Logré entrar —susurra.

—Entraste —repito, mi voz más fuerte que la de él, sonriendo tan ampliamente como puedo. Me pongo de pie, arrojando mis brazos a su alrededor y él me levanta, sus brazos rodeando mi cintura—. ¿Irás? —pregunto, mis labios presionados contra su cuello.

—No estoy seguro, no he escuchado de nadie más.

—Debemos salir por una comida de celebración —propongo tan alegremente como puedo. Mi corazón se está hundiendo. Nueva York está tan lejos. Él besa mi mejilla y deshace nuestro abrazo—. Necesito vestirme, vamos —digo y él me sigue a mi recámara, a la cual nunca antes había entrado.

—Lindo póster —dice, y sé que habla acerca del que está por encima de mi cama porque él me lo dio en Navidad. Es de una exhibición de Picasso que el Instituto de Arte en Chicago tuvo. Yo le di un excepcionalmente malo _Paint-by-Numbers _de su pintura favorita, la de Manet. Él rio y rio, pero dijo que la colgaría en su cuarto.

Él mira por el cuarto mientras yo tomo ropa del armario, deteniéndose en mi librero y la pila de libros junto a él.

—Guau —dice, silbando ante la colección.

—Me gustan los libros —digo antes de ir hacia el baño para cambiarme. Paso demasiado tiempo cepillando mi cabello y mirando el espejo, perdida en mis pensamientos acerca de él yéndose. Ya me está doliendo demasiado, quién sabe qué pasara en algunos meses más cuando él se vaya al otro lado del país. ¿Cómo puedo continuar con esto? ¿Cómo puedo no hacerlo?

Trato de imaginar el momento en el que no pueda verlo sonreírme como si yo estuviera hecha de estrellas y cuando no pueda oírlo reírse de mí cuando estoy molesta, o cuando me abraza fuerte cuando tengo un mal día, dejándome sumergirme en uno de mis libros sin presionarme demasiado. Siento que estoy colapsando dentro de mí ante el pensamiento.

Cuando finalmente vuelvo a mi habitación, Edward está en mi tocador, girando la pequeña vasija de cerámica, mirando la pequeña inscripción que tiene debajo.

—¿Quién es Renée? —pregunta, y suena genuinamente curioso al respecto. Siento mi rostro arder.

—Mi, uh, mi mamá —tartamudeo. Edward deja la vasija y puedo ver, de manera muy breve, el pánico en sus ojos, pero se desvanece tan pronto como llega. Sus hombros están tensos y sus labios forman una delgada línea.

Esto no puede ser bueno.

—Lo entiendo ahora —dice.

—¿Entender qué? —pregunto, jugando con mis manos. Edward generalmente es bueno sintiendo mi incomodidad y no me presiona al respecto pero no parece que ahora vaya a hacerlo.

—La cosa del arte. Te mantiene cercana a tu mamá —dice, su voz es baja pero confiada. Deseo que el suelo pueda tragarme entera y me quedo callada. Se acerca a mí, sus brazos me llevan hacia él.

—Lamento si te he puesto triste, es solo que… solo trato de entender… no tengo idea de qué es lo que está pasando por tu cabeza. En algún momento tienes que dejarme entrar, Bella. —Su voz se vuelve más dura y siento las emociones en mi garganta, las palabras saliendo de mis labios.

—Se s-supone que me ayudaría, lo hizo a-al principio, es solo que no sabía p-por qué se fue. Ahora no puedo parar, está matándome, pero es todo lo que tengo. Es todo lo que tengo. —Trato de no llorar, mis ojos arden y Edward me abraza cada vez más fuerte—. Piensas que es mío, el arte, pero no lo es. Todo es de ella —le digo y es como si no pudiera parar. Nunca le he dicho nada de esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Alice. Edward se separa de mí para poder mirarme, sus ojos de bosque me miran con tanta honestidad que no puedo respirar.

—Bella... —Sé que está por soltar un famoso discurso motivacional pero no puedo lidiar con eso ahora. He hablado y mi pecho se siente más ligero. Es bueno, un ligero consuelo.

—Edward —suspiro—. Vamos a comer. Muero de hambre. —Su mirada escéptica me hace poner los ojos en blanco—. Estoy bien. Lo prometo. Gracias por escuchar.

—Si estás segura —dice, y lo empujo hacia las escaleras—. Entré a tu habitación y ni siquiera pude besarte —murmura y lo empujo suavemente.

—Debemos arreglar eso entonces. —Alzo las cejas sugestivamente y él me toma, cargándome hacia arriba mientras me rio durante todo el trayecto. Me deja en la cama y me besa con rudeza y siento que estoy flotando, mis manos sintiendo sus pómulos y su mandíbula, las duras líneas y su barba son rasposas bajo mi toque.

—Dios, tus manos están heladas —se ríe—. Ponlas aquí. —Toma mis manos y las pone bajo su camiseta, dejándolas en la suavidad de su abdomen. Le dan escalofríos pero las mantiene ahí. Sonrío y lo beso con gentileza.

—Eres demasiado lindo conmigo —le digo y espero que suene tan honesto como pretendo que sea.

—Tú lo mereces —dice sin ninguna duda y siento un nudo en mi garganta porque no estoy segura de qué fue lo que hice para merecer a alguien como Edward Cullen.

* * *

Eventualmente llegamos al Spartan y terminamos encontrándonos con Alice y Jasper. Entran al lugar y parecen estar a la mitad de una discusión. Alice tiene los brazos cruzados y esa mirada en sus ojos que te dice que no debes meterte con ella. Jasper luce exasperado, pasando su mano por su cabello, que ha crecido demasiado; ahora le cae poco más allá de sus orejas.

Edward suspira junto a mí mientras ellos se acercan y puedo escuchar lo que Alice está diciendo.

—Solo digo, Jas, no hay manera en la que el Sur podía haber ganado esa batalla, incluso con un líder diferente, no me interesa lo que dices. Esta conversación se terminó.

—Pero Alice, solamente trato de decir que… —Pero Alice lo interrumpe, alzando su mano hacia el antes de deslizarse en el asiento.

—Lo siento, llegamos tarde —dice, sonriéndonos con calidez.

Edward y yo solo los miramos antes de echarnos a reír.

—¿Qué? —dice Jasper, irritado.

—Nada —digo aún riendo.

—Solo pienso que…

—Jasper, di una palabra más y voy a matarte —dice ella y él le da una mirada. Ella le da un beso en la mejilla y los ojos de él se suavizan.

Edward me aprieta la mano por debajo de la mesa. Le devuelvo el apretón y él me sonríe ampliamente, Alice nos está mirando tan felizmente que mi corazón no puede soportarlo todo.

Comemos y bromeamos acerca de todo y nada en particular. Jasper y yo charlamos sobre un concierto en Seattle que será en unas semanas más al que ambos queremos ir y de pronto todos estamos hablando acerca de hacer un viaje en carreta para ir. Jasper trata de hablar más acerca de la Guerra Civil (ambos habían visto un documental acerca de eso antes de venir y él está algo obsesionado con eso) y Alice grita acerca de la preservación de la unión y yo solamente rio y rio y rio.

Les digo que la única forma de terminar con su discusión es que todos veamos el documental y Edward y yo decidamos por ellos, así que todos vamos a mi casa porque es la más cercana y porque papá volverá hasta tarde.

Edward toma mi mano durante todo el trayecto a casa y yo canto la canción que suena en la radio. Llegamos antes que Alice y Jasper, y cuando llegamos a la puerta, suelto la mano de Edward porque hay un pequeño paquete frente a la puerta. Lo levanto, está dirigido a mí, lo que es sorprendente porque no ordené nada, lo cual es lo que digo en voz alta después de un momento de silencio.

—Quizá Charlie te ordenó algo —dice Alice mientras ella y Jasper se acercan a nosotros.

—Lo dudo —rio y vamos adentro, quitándonos nuestra ropa de invierno antes de sentarnos en el sofá. Jasper está buscando la película en Netflix y yo estoy abriendo la caja mientras trato de ver lo que hay dentro.

Siento cómo se me atora el aliento cuando lo descubro.

Una pequeña vasija de cerámica, pintada con esmalte azul intenso.

Hay una nota dentro, también dirigida a mí.

Reviso el reverso de la vasija y el nombre de Renée está escrito en el centro.

* * *

**¡Lamento mucho el retraso! pero afortunadamente, ya estoy de vacaciones, así que espero poder actualizar más seguido.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, espero sus opiniones en sus reviews :)**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y a Yanina por el beteo :)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Simple as This**

**Capítulo 11**

Por poco y lo suelto, dejando que se rompa en miles de pedacitos en el suelo. Realmente quería hacerlo, pero solo seguí mirando el azul intenso de la superficie, las definidas líneas que sus dedos hicieron al girar la rueda.

Ella hizo esto en su casa, su nueva casa y aquí estaba, en mis manos, justo donde me dejó. Siento la mano de Edward tocar tentativamente mi espalda baja, un pequeño gesto de apoyo, la calidez de su mano me saca del trance en el que he caído. Jasper luce extremadamente confundido e incómodo y no lo culpo. Alice tiene las manos sobre su boca, sus ojos abiertos como si yo estuviera a punto de explotar aquí en mi sala de estar y Edward… Edward me mira tan seriamente, tan controlado y yo que ni siquiera puedo tomar un respiro profundo.

—Bella —dice Alice lentamente, caminando hacia mí. La miro.

—No lo quiero —digo tan claramente como puedo. Y no lo hago, siento como si finalmente comenzara a separarme de ella, como si al fin pudiera mantener mi cabeza fuera del agua, quizá hasta nadar a la orilla, pero si abro esta nota, no habrá marcha atrás.

—¿Estás…? —comienza Alice pero la interrumpo.

—No lo quiero —digo, se supone que con firmeza, pero mi voz se rompe.

—Quizás sea bueno, saber lo que ella tiene que decir —dice Edward con suavidad junto a mí. Alice le lanza una mirada.

—Edward, esto no es… —Pero no continúa porque vuelve a mirarme con nerviosismo con sus grandes ojos grises.

—Quizás deberían irse, chicos —digo, volviendo mi mirada hacia el recipiente de cerámica y la nota doblada.

—No me iré a ningún lado —dice Alice incrédula.

—Alice, vamos —dice Edward, y quita su mano de mi espada, siento frío al ver cómo guía a todos hacia la puerta. Puedo ver en su ceño fruncido y por la mueca que trata de reprimir que no quiere irse. Pero me conoce, sabe qué es lo que necesito ahora.

—¡Te llamaré! —grita Alice mientras Edward la guía afuera, cerrando la puerta detrás de él tras una última mirada hacia mí, una que estoy segura que me dice «_tú eres fuerte»._

La casa está sumida en un silencio total, tan vacía y oscura por el cielo de afuera. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedo ahí, contemplando, pero finalmente me siento en el sofá, doblando las piernas debajo de mí y viendo el paquete por más tiempo, mi nombre en la nota escrito con una curvada caligrafía. Tomo una respiración profunda y trato de ignorar el temblor en mis manos mientras la desdoblo, encontrándome la misma caligrafía en el interior. Es una carta corta y ella empieza con mi nombre, escrito de nuevo, grande al inicio y siento un dolor en mi pecho al pensar que ella escribió mi nombre, que pensó en mi nombre.

_Lamento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo en hacer esto, _escribe ella, _pero he pensado demasiado, muchas cosas han pasado y lamento tanto que las cosas hayan terminado del modo en el que lo hicieron._

_Debí haberte contactado antes, para explicarme pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Sé que probablemente me odias pero mi número de teléfono está escrito al final de esta nota, y no espero que quieras llamarme, pero si cambias de parecer, si quieres estar en contacto, estaré aquí, estaré esperando._

_Te extraño; te he extrañado todo este tiempo que he estado lejos._

Y tengo que detenerme porque firmó la nota con un «Con amor, Mamá», y se siente tan _mal_ para mí. Hay algo en esta situación que hace que mi piel pique y mi estómago se retuerza y siento que estoy por enloquecer pero no lo hago, no me muevo del sofá, solamente sigo leyendo la nota una y otra vez hasta que me la sé de memoria.

Es casi como un sueño, que no está pasando en realidad porque, ¿por qué otra razón mi mamá trataría de contactarme después de seis años de absoluto silencio?

La puerta principal se abre y yo salto. Está empezando a ponerse oscuro aquí dentro también, puedo ver el cielo gris mientras papá entra a la casa, colgando su chamarra y el cinturón en los ganchos de la pared junto a él. Salta un poco cuando me ve.

—¿Bella?, ¿por qué estás sentada en la oscuridad? —Enciende la luz y la habitación se llena de esta, revelando los paquetes de cacahuates tirados en el suelo y a mí sosteniendo un pedazo de papel, el bote de cerámica se encuentra en el borde del sofá. Sus ojos van de mí hacia el bote y luego nuevamente a mí.

Su rostro se descompone y suelta un largo suspiro.

—Le dije que no hiciera esto —dice, y se sienta en su silla, mirándome.

—¿Qué? —escucho salir de mi propia boca. Mi garganta está seca y mi voz ronca por no haber hablado con alguien en mucho tiempo—. ¿Has estado hablando con ella?

Charlie suspira de nuevo y puedo notar por las líneas en su rostro, lo cansado que se ve en este momento.

—Hace unos meses me llamó a la estación, lo ha estado haciendo muy seguido desde entonces. Preguntado por ti, queriendo verte. Pero le dije que esperara, por lo menos un tiempo. Lo has estado haciendo tan bien. No quería… arruinar eso. —Le hace una mueca al bote de cerámica—. Pero por supuesto, no pudo esperar. Siempre es lo que Renée quiera. —El tono de su voz me sorprende, está tan lleno de enojo. No es como si habláramos acerca de mamá muy seguido pero cuando lo hacemos, su tono de voz siempre es neutral, indiferente hacia ella. Su enojo parece ser provocado por la nada pero luego pienso que tal vez se ha estado manteniendo tranquilo acerca de todo por mi bien. O por lo menos lo ha intentado. Siento las lágrimas picar mis ojos y trato de parpadear para alejarlas, para mantener mi voz firme.

—Ella quiere… quiere que la llame. —No puedo soportar la lástima en sus ojos.

—Solo quiero que hagas lo que tú deseas hacer —me dice—. Si quieres llamarla, hazlo, pero ¿Bella? Tú no le debes nada. —Se pone de pie y camina hacia mí, apretando mi hombro y diciéndome que me quiere antes de irse a la cocina a buscar algo para hacer la cena.

Me quedo sentada por algunos momentos más, tratando de encontrarle sentido a todo, pero sé lo que debo hacer y puedo sentirlo en mi pecho. Tomo la nota y mi teléfono de la mesa del centro y subo las escaleras en silencio y me encierro en mi habitación. Solamente tengo un mensaje nuevo, de Edward y lo mandó horas atrás.

_Estoy aquí si me necesitas._

Siento la emoción cerrar mi garganta pero quito el mensaje y marco el número. El timbre solamente suena una vez.

—_¿Bella? Oh por Dios, ¿estás bien?_

—Estoy bien, Alice —le digo, mirando la nota por la que parece ser la vez número novecientas.

—_¿Qué decía?, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer? _

Le leo la nota, mis ojos moviéndose rápidamente sobre la letra de Renée y casi puedo _escuchar_ a Alice pensar al otro lado de la línea.

—_Creo que deberías llamarla_ —dice—_, obtener algún tipo de cierre._

—Pero, ¿qué tal si lo empeora? —digo suavemente.

—_¿Qué tal si no?_

—Voy a pensarlo —le digo y me despido de ella, diciéndole que necesito llamar a Edward. Él también responde al primer timbrazo.

—_Voy para allá _—dice y luego cuelga y, menos de diez minutos después, está parado en la puerta de mi habitación.

—¿Sabe mi papá que estás aquí arriba? —le pregunto, arqueando las cejas.

—Él me mando aquí —responde y luego me abraza. Exhalo profundamente antes de contarle todo, y él me escucha, no dice una palabra hasta que he terminado de hablar, y para cuando lo hago, no tengo ganas de decir una palabra más. Quiero sentarme en silencio y mirarlo, quiero desaparecer en esta burbuja.

—Siempre puedes ir a verla —dice finalmente—. Estoy seguro de que hay una dirección en el paquete. Solamente verla, espiarla un poco, y luego decidir qué es lo que quieres hacer.

Considero esa opción porque parece que puede funcionar. Podría estar en control total de la situación. Si cambio de parecer, no habré abierto una puerta con ella. Puedo solamente mirar por la ventana.

—No tengo un auto —suspiro.

—Yo sí —responde y yo frunzo el ceño.

—No puedo pedirte que hagas eso.

—No lo estás haciendo, yo me ofrecí.

—Edward…

—Bella, esta es tu oportunidad de terminar con todo esto, pero si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas. Es tu decisión.

Está tratando de mantener una postura neutral pero sé que quiere que vaya. Me muerdo el labio y pienso en su plan, que es tan ridículo pero tan… perfecto.

—¿Cuándo? —pregunto.

—Mañana

—¡¿Mañana?! —Entro en pánico y el ríe.

—Será como quitarse una bandita.

—Ni siquiera sabemos dónde vive, podría estar en Florida. —Edward se pone de pie y sale de la habitación pero vuelve en menos de un minuto, sosteniendo la caja que encontramos al principio.

—Vive en Vancouver —dice y ya está anotando la dirección en su teléfono—. Solamente a unas horas de distancia.

—Oh —digo y mi estómago se retuerce.

—Si no quieres ir, no quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras.

—No… no, quiero ir —susurro y hacemos planes. Nos iremos en la mañana, después de que Charlie se haya marchado para ayudar a su amigo, el señor Clearwater, a mudarse. Todo está listo, va a pasar, pero aun así no puedo evitar correr hacia el baño, temblando de nervios tan pronto como Edward se va de la casa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, saludo a Edward en la puerta pero no puedo contagiarme de su alegría. No dormí nada y, sin importar el maquillaje que les pusiera, las ojeras bajo mis ojos aún eran visibles.

—Hice cuatro CDs con música variada y nos compré café y donas y el auto está listo. ¿Tú estás lista? —Trato de desaparecer en la sudadera que Edward me dio hace tanto tiempo y él suspira, atrayéndome hacia él.

—Todo estará bien —me dice gentilmente y avanzamos hacia el auto, la calefacción ya está encendida y él sube el volumen de la música, suena una canción en donde alguien canta acerca de lo difícil que es dejar entrar a las personas, y nos alejamos de mi calle. Edward me acerca una dona y señala el termo que está a mi lado, aunque siento que enfermaré si pongo algo en mi estómago.

No hablamos por un largo tiempo, Edward canta suavemente al compás de la música y yo observo los árboles que pasamos, mordiendo mis uñas y tratando de no pensar en Renée pero pronto me encuentro pensando en ella.

Me pregunto cómo se verá, si habrá envejecido, si cambió el color de su cabello o su estilo y dónde vive o si vive con alguien.

Siento la amenaza de las lágrimas sobre mí y tomo la cálida mano de Edward junto a mí y le pregunto sobre la música, él me sonríe y eventualmente me calmo lo suficiente como para dormir, cálida pero sintiendo el pecho tan pesado como nunca antes lo había sentido.

* * *

—Casi llegamos —dice Edward y yo medio despierto, mis ojos van hacia el GPS en el frente del tablero. Estamos a dos millas más. Parece ser que Renée vive en una linda parte de la ciudad, en un suburbio que parece estar lleno de familias como lo muestra la cantidad de niños que hay paseando en sus bicicletas por la calle.

No es como me imaginé su vida ahora, tan suburbana y _normal. _Siempre la imaginé en la gran ciudad en algún lugar, siendo otra molesta mujer en alguna cafetería o paseando por las galerías de arte en las calles de la ciudad.

No en la avenida Freedom Ridge en una nueva subdivisión, todas las casas tienen cercas en los patios traseros y los árboles comienzan a crecer en los jardines. Edward se detiene cruzando la calle de la casa que tiene su dirección. Es pequeña, algo rectangular con un revestimiento azul oscuro y persianas blancas para combinar con el blanco de la puerta principal y la cerca blanca que rodean la propiedad.

—Respira, Bella —dice Edward suavemente, y yo dejo salir el aliento que no sabía que estaba reteniendo. Nos sentamos ahí por lo que parecen ser horas y yo solamente me siento más ansiosa con cada minuto hasta que...

—Hay alguien ahí —jadeo y vemos a alguien correr por el jardín, girando y sonriéndole a alguien que la casa esconde. Es un niño pequeño, probablemente de ocho o nueve años, y él se está riendo ahora y de repente mamá está ahí, caminando en el jardín hacia él. Su cabello está más largo, más lacio, y está usando un abrigo de invierno, sonriendo tan ampliamente y me golpea tan fuerte que siento mi garganta cerrarse. Ambos hablan y ríen y una camioneta blanca se estaciona en el acceso, un hombre sale de ella y Renée y el niño se voltean hacia él mientras camina hacia ellos. Besa a mamá y el niño pretende parecer asqueado así que ella lo agarra y lo abraza, los tres riendo y luciendo tan felices.

La observo, como con cada movimiento que hace luce tan cómoda, como casi no ha envejecido. La manera en la que se acomoda un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y desacomoda el cabello del niño, y todo en lo que puedo pensar es en cómo no era así conmigo, incluso en el final. Ni siquiera en el medio. Solamente tengo vagos recuerdos de sentirme amada por ella, el resto se siente como si fuera tolerada, arrastrada a lugares porque no había otra cosa que hacer conmigo.

No recuerdo haber recibido sonrisas como esa.

Me siento tan enferma, más que antes porque no es que la vida en la familia no fuera lo suyo; es solo que no quería lidiar con nuestra familia. Soy yo la que no fui lo suficientemente buena como para mantenerla ahí.

—Vámonos —susurro y no me volteo hacia Edward pero lo escucho suspirar y encender el auto.

No comienzo a llorar hasta que estamos en la carretera y tan pronto como giramos hacia la salida es como si una presa se hubiera roto. Siento los sollozos moverse por mi pecho, como si estuviera rompiéndome y Edward comienza a detenerse pero le grito que siga adelante, que me saque de ahí. Cuando por fin lo miro, sus ojos están abiertos por el pánico, sus cejas están juntas y su mirada va de la carretera hacia mí y tiene su mano en mi muslo, tratando de calmarme, pero no puedo, no hasta que llevamos manejando por lo menos una hora. Ahora solamente estoy sollozando con lentitud y tratando de no hiperventilarme y Edward toma una salida y entra a una tienda para conseguirme agua.

No he hablado con él aún, aunque a ratos él trata de decir algo para calmarme. Mi mente es un caos, repitiendo una y otra vez: _No soy lo suficientemente buena. No soy lo suficientemente buena. No soy lo suficientemente buena. _Y miro al chico junto a mí, con sus manos manchadas de tinta y sus ojos verdes y su ser tan generoso y hermoso y siento que me destrozo porque sé que él se irá, me dejará porque, si mi propia madre no puede amarme, ¿cómo Edward Cullen puede hacerlo? ¿Cómo puede él ver algo en mí?

Estamos cerca de casa, puedo ver mi casa en la distancia y necesito detener esto, detenerlo antes de que llegue demasiado lejos.

—Edward —digo, mi voz es ronca—. No creo que debamos seguir viéndonos.

Él detiene el auto abruptamente en mi puerta y se vuelve hacia mí, sus ojos son salvajes.

—¿Qué?, lamento haber presionado con lo de tu mamá, pensé que ayudaría.

—No tiene que ver con mi mamá, no en realidad —digo—, es sobre nosotros… es solo que no creo que vaya a funcionar, no puedo seguir con esto.

—Bella —suspira y casi colapso ante la emoción en su voz—. No lo entiendo, las cosas van tan bien. Sé que la cosa con tu mamá fue horrible pero eso no somos nosotros.

—L-lo somos —sollozo, y sus cejas se juntan—. Es tan complicado.

—No, no lo es —dice, su voz es firme—. O quieres estar conmigo o no. Sé que hoy fue difícil para ti; quiero estar ahí para ti. Quiero ayudarte. Déjame entrar, Bella. —Siento las lágrimas otra vez y necesito salir del auto antes de que cambie de opinión.

—Esto es lo que quiero, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que necesita ser. No hemos… no hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo, esto entre nosotros no era serio. —Puedo sentir la mentira arder dentro de mí. Es cierto lo del tiempo pero sé que esto era más que algo casual, corre fuerte por mi sangre y eso es por lo que necesito dejarlo ir.

Edward me mira.

—No reduzcas lo que siento por ti, lo mucho que esto ha significado para mí —dice.

—Lo siento —digo y abro la puerta pero él empieza a protestar.

—He terminado, Edward, solo déjame ir. —Y lo hace. No volteo mientras él sale hacia la calle, subo a mi habitación y dejo que los sollozos salgan, dejo que la desesperación me golpee con los brazos abiertos porque quiero vivir en ella, es un sentimiento que se ha vuelto mío y me llena todo el cuerpo, solamente es una pequeña burbuja que dura lo suficiente como para que tome el pequeño bote azul de cerámica de mi tocador y lo estrelle tan fuerte como puedo en el piso de madera, viéndolo romperse y hacerse astillas y sabiendo que nunca podrá estar completo de nuevo.

Las piezas nunca podrán juntarse de nuevo.

* * *

**Bueno... mi corazón está roto :( **

**No tardaré tanto con la actualización (espero) porque no quiero dejarlas así con este final, jaja. ****Así que nos leemos pronto :)**

**¡Hasta la próxima! **


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Simple as This**

**Capítulo 12**

Cuando la carta de aceptación de la Universidad de Northwestern llega una semana después, papá nos lleva a mí y a Alice a cenar a Port Angeles. Es un lindo restaurante italiano con paredes rojas y Charlie está tan emocionado, felicitándonos por nuestros logros, porque Alice recibió su carta de aceptación de Nueva York dos días atrás. Ordeno ravioles y trato de ignorar la cuarta silla vacía porque sé que estaba destinada a Edward, su ausencia me golpea con fuerza una y otra vez. Charlie estaba confundido cuando le dije que él no vendría y Alice lo llevó a un lado para decirle que habíamos terminado mientras yo iba hacia el pasillo para ponerme mi abrigo. Podía escuchar el tono despectivo de su voz, aunque no exactamente lo que había dicho, pero ella llevaba diciéndome por una semana que estaba siendo ridícula, a pesar de que lo hacía de la manera más amable posible. Vuelve a tratarme como si fuera de cristal pero sé que solo es temporal, ella nunca me tendría lástima.

Y estoy agradecida por eso, usualmente. Justo ahora, no estoy de humor para escuchar sermones acerca de dejar ir las cosas y arreglar todo con Edward porque ella no entiende el dolor que se instala en mi pecho cada vez que pienso en él. Lo quiero, lo hago pero estoy aterrada de ese sentimiento, esa necesidad por otra persona y no puedo obligarme a _olvidarme de eso. _Mis miedos probablemente son irracionales pero los sentimientos son tan reales para mí, el pánico y el dolor son cosas que no puedo evitar y siento que invaden cada pensamiento que tengo.

Él había ido a mi casa el lunes después de todo lo que pasó, porque no había ido a la escuela (le dije a papá que no me sentía bien, él aún no sabe que fui a verla) y estaba preocupado, al menos eso fue lo que Alice me dijo. No contesté; puse mi almohada sobre mi cabeza y pretendí no escuchar su persistencia con cada golpe en la puerta.

El martes, lo vi en la cafetería mientras llevaba mi almuerzo a mi mesa habitual cuando lo vi sentarse frente a Alice. Hicimos contacto visual y sentí como el aliento se atoraba en mi garganta porque él se veía como un desastre, su cabello estaba todo revuelto, tenía ojeras y quería llorar porque sabía que todo era mi culpa. Sus ojos encontraron los míos y no había ninguna sonrisa, sus labios se abrieron como si hubiera soltado una bocanada de aire y tiré mi bandeja en el bote de basura más cercano a mí y me escondí en la biblioteca hasta que el periodo terminó, tratando de calmar mi respiración.

Llegué a Estudio Independiente temprano ese día, sentándome en una mesa lejana, nada cerca de mi usual asiento. Él llego y me miró como si lo hubiera golpeado. Sentí como me encogía, dejando caer mi cabello en mi rostro como una cortina. Escuché como aventaba su mochila en la mesa frente a mí y él estaba ahí, como un huracán del que necesitaba alejarme porque oh Dios, mirarlo me dolía. Incluso aunque quisiera arrojarme hacia él, dejar que sus brazos se enredaran a mi alrededor, había mucho dolor ahora, no había vuelta atrás.

—No voy a cambiar de opinión, Edward —dije en voz baja y sus ojos lucían tan tristes en su determinación—. Mereces a alguien mejor que yo, alguien que ni siquiera pensaría en hacerte esto.

—No quiero a nadie más —dijo y su voz era dura y sentí como vibraba en mis huesos.

—Solo déjame sola, ¿por favor? —le dije, la desesperación filtrándose en mi voz—. No puedo hacerlo más, no quiero hacerlo más, ¿acaso no lo ves?, es demasiado, tú y yo somos demasiado, es tan complicado. —Estaba balbuceando y quizá estaba siendo demasiado cruel pero parecía la única opción.

La señora Cope entró en ese momento, y él tomó sus cosas y se fue del salón.

No volvió a clase en toda la semana, la señora Cope dijo que había salido con anticipación de la clase y me preguntó cuál sería mi próximo proyecto, con el ceño fruncido. Le dije que no lo sabía, y honestamente no lo hacía, había sido incapaz de pensar en arte durante los últimos días, los libros en mi repisa me hacían sentir enferma.

Pero la señora Cope podía ver que estaba triste, así que me dejó sola por el resto de la semana, dibujé flores en un pedazo de papel y traté de no sentir nada.

Eso era imposible, por supuesto, porque había visto a Edward al otro lado de la cafetería, luciendo miserable, había vuelto a su vieja mesa, para la alegría de Jessica. Ella había pasado los últimos meses lanzándome frías miradas y tratando de iniciar rumores acerca de mí, los que Rosalie había destruido de inmediato pero ahora, Rose ni siquiera me miraba. Había vuelto a ignorar mi existencia.

Siento los ojos de Edward en mí durante todo el almuerzo, como si no pudiera evitarlo y yo trato de no pensar constantemente acerca de Renée y su nueva vida, la cual de repente siento muy cerca de mí, demasiado cerca.

Es casi como si el pensamiento de estar cerca de ella es sofocante, necesito irme, salir de aquí.

Así que después de la cena con Alice y papá, vamos a casa y Charlie paga el depósito por mí.

Para fines de agosto, estaré en Chicago.

* * *

La señora Cope está gritándome. Bueno, no gritándome en verdad, pero está hablando con severidad lo cual es básicamente gritar bajo sus estándares.

—Ha pasado un mes, Bella, y tú no has entregado nada. Ni siquiera estás trabajando en algo, ¿qué caso tiene?, ¿siquiera deseas este crédito? Te ayudará demasiado en la universidad, tendrías un inicio tan fuerte.

—No sé si todavía quiero hacer algo acerca del arte —digo suavemente, porque es cierto. Ya no encuentro consuelo en ellos, pensar en esos libros y esos artistas son mucho para mí, se siente como si todo hubiera sido una mentira, como si nunca hubiera sido mío y solo lo hubiera estado sosteniendo por mi mamá. Me siento engañada, como si Monet se hubiera estado burlando de mí con sus pinturas de lirios.

Pero lo extraño, en verdad, porque esos artistas fueron como mi familia por mucho tiempo. Estuvieron despiertos hasta tarde conmigo, calmaron mis miedos y me enseñaron lecciones y cosas importantes acerca del mundo y sus habitantes.

—Quiero un ensayo acerca de la importancia del arte, mil palabras como mínimo, para dentro de dos semanas.

Solo asiento; la energía para pelear con ella es algo que ya no tengo. He estado tan apática y cansada últimamente, Alice es la única persona con la que soporto estar, aunque ella esté harta de mi desánimo.

No escribo el ensayo, le digo a la señora Cope que estoy enfocada en memorizar fechas y movimientos porque las logísticas no son tan difíciles.

Ella me dice que si quiero pasar la clase, el ensayo necesita hacerse para cuando me gradúe.

Yo la ignoro.

* * *

En un miércoles de abril, me formo en la fila del almuerzo junto a Edward. Es un accidente; no estoy prestando atención porque Alice está hablando acerca del baile de graduación. No iré, por supuesto, pero eso no la detiene de tratar de convencerme de ir en cada oportunidad que encuentra.

Edward me mira rápidamente y luego deja de hacerlo, girando su cuerpo para que no tenga que notarme. No siento sus ojos en mí tan frecuentemente como antes, él me está olvidando, justamente como pensé que lo haría pero aun así es incómodo para él estar cerca de mí.

Solamente hace que mi corazón lata más fuerte, como siempre lo ha hecho cuando estoy junto a él. Me pregunto si eso alguna vez cambiará, si alguna parte de mí siempre lo querrá. Espero que no.

Me gustaría decir que se ha vuelto más fácil estar sin él, pero no es así. Cuando trato de dormir por la noche, recuerdos y pensamientos de él me llegan de golpe, y me hundo en ellos, con mi pecho doliendo y me siento tan cansada, pero no puedo dormir más. No tengo mis libros para mantenerme ocupada como lo hacía antes, no puedo soportarlos más. Así que estoy sola en mi habitación, aún usando la sudadera de Edward y tratando de convencerme de que él ya no está aquí.

Alice lo saluda y él se voltea, sonriendo cálidamente hacia ella. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos por un segundo y mis mejillas se sonrojan. Por supuesto, él y Alice aún son amigos; no sé por qué eso me sorprende tanto.

No me saluda, pero yo alterno entre mirarlo y mirar al suelo mientras Alice habla con él acerca de algo en lo que no pongo atención porque Edward luce tan bien, no desaliñado ni desesperado ni triste. Sus ojos brillan más, sus manos están manchadas de pintura y tinta y me lamento por el hecho de que nunca vi nada de su trabajo. Probablemente nunca lo haga.

Una vez que tiene su comida, camina fácilmente en la dirección de su mesa y me pregunto si alguna vez sintió esta pérdida cuando le dije que me dejara sola, si en realidad sintió algo tan fuerte por mí porque con la mayor distancia que pone entre nosotros, puedo respirar menos y desearía no sentirme más de esa manera.

* * *

**Aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo, como ven, las cosas no mejoran entre estos muchachos :( **

**Dejen sus opiniones en sus reviews :)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Simple as This**

**Capítulo 13**

En la tercera semana de mayo hay demasiadas cosas por hacer; mi examen de Historia del Arte para obtener créditos para la universidad es este lunes así que estoy planeando pasar el fin de semana del baile de graduación estudiando, solo como una excusa para poder faltar al baile, a lo que Alice aún se opone. Ella aún está triste porque no iré, pero iré a su casa para ayudarla a preparase. El clima está lo suficientemente agradable para salir en mi bicicleta y es refrescante, este sentimiento de _salir._ Me pregunto si ir a Chicago se sentirá igual y me da un poco de esperanza, de que quizá exista una luz al final del túnel.

Alice ha dejado que su cabello crezca, así que la observo mientras ella se peina al estilo de Louise Brooks y se pone su vestido dorado, cubierto en un complicado trabajo de cuentas y en verdad luce como una princesa de los años 20. Suspiro al ver lo lindos que ella y Jasper se ven con la mamá de Alice mientras ella les toma fotos en la sala de estar y le digo a Alice que quiero escuchar todos los detalles acerca de esta noche. Ella se sonroja porque sabe que no estoy hablando del baile. Aparentemente Jasper ha planeado una velada _muy_ romántica.

Beso su mejilla y Jasper me abraza con su brazo libre mientras abre la puerta del auto para ella.

—Haznos saber si necesitas algo, Bella —dice Jasper amablemente. Ha sido realmente lindo conmigo en estos meses y yo lo aprecio porque esperaba que me odiara después de que Edward y yo terminamos. Quizá solamente se siente mal por mí.

—Diviértanse —les digo, subiéndome en mi bicicleta. Jasper toca el claxon mientras el auto avanza. Estoy feliz de camino a casa, agradecida de pasar tiempo con mis amigos y fuera de la casa, en la cual había estado encerrada desde febrero.

Cuando llego a mi entrada, veo un familiar auto plateado estacionado frente a la casa de Emmett y mi corazón se hunde porque la puerta de la casa se abre y Edward baja con rapidez los escalones, sus manos revolviendo su cabello, exasperado. Está usando un traje oscuro y una corbata de moño y no sabía que era posible que se viera aún más atractivo de lo que normalmente se ve.

Estoy tan distraída por ese sentimiento de deseo que me consume, que olvido que aún estoy montada en la bicicleta, mirándolo. Él sube la mirada y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y es casi como si no estuviera sorprendido de verme. Solamente nos miramos, soy incapaz de formar palabra alguna y se siente como si la hubiera dejado de girar.

Edward da un paso hacia mí, pero de repente se escucha una risa chillona salir por la puerta de Emmett y ambos volteamos en esa dirección. Jessica Stanley camina hacia él en una nube de chifón púrpura y rizos tiesos. Cuando me ve, su sonrisa se convierte en una mueca pero envuelve su mano alrededor del codo de Edward, su expresión está gritando «Es mío». Emmett y Rosalie la siguen, ambos luciendo tan lindos como siempre. Rosalie es una maravilla en su vestido rojo oscuro y sus ojos me miran con sospecha detrás de su mirada de hielo.

—¡Oye, Bella!, ¿no irás al baile? —pregunta Emmett, su sonrisa es genuina.

—No —digo con inquietud—. Espero que se la pasen bien.

Jessica empuja a Edward hacia el auto, sus ojos siguen fijos en mí hasta que ella demanda su atención, con su aguda voz demasiado alta. Me despido de Emmett y meto mi bicicleta en el garaje, sintiéndome mareada.

Alice me llama al día siguiente, ella y Jasper finalmente lo hicieron y hubo un montón de velas y flores involucradas. Ella dice que al principio dolió mucho pero está segura de que será mejor la siguiente vez que suceda. Jasper la seguirá a Nueva York en el otoño pero incluso aunque no lo hiciera, creo que lograrían seguir juntos, son perfectos el uno para el otro.

—Así que Edward y Jessica —digo en tono que espero sea casual. Alice ríe.

—_Ella es terrible, él se veía tan miserable durante toda la noche._ —Trato de no sentirme satisfecha, pero lo hago de todas maneras_—. ¿Por qué traes ese tema a la conversación? —pregunta._

—Los vi, en casa de Emmett.

—_Oh_ —es todo lo que dice. Sé que se muere por preguntar más pero Alice no me ha presionado por obtener detalles acerca de ese fin de semana.

Lo dejamos ahí, aunque puedo sentir la incomodidad en nuestro silencio, como la calma antes de la tormenta.

* * *

La noche antes de la graduación, Alice me pinta las uñas de los pies, como siempre lo hace. La emoción me invade porque ya no vamos a estar tan cerca la una de la otra. Ella ha estado para mí por tantas cosas y quizá la ceremonia de mañana está pegándome con fuerza, pero me siento sentimental.

—¿Estás llorando? —me pregunta y me limpio con rapidez las mejillas, negando con la cabeza. Ella entrecierra los ojos.

—Es solo que te voy a extrañar, ¿bien?, eres mi mejor amiga. Haces tantas cosas por mí y yo no lo merezco —lloro y las lágrimas comienzan a juntarse en sus ojos grises.

—Bella, por supuesto que lo mereces, mereces amor y apoyo, ¿por qué crees que no lo haces?, esto es solo lo que los amigos hacen, ¡te quiero!

—Porque soy un desastre todo el tiempo, soy distante y triste y ni siquiera mi propia madre pudo quererme, ¿cómo puedo esperar que alguien más lo haga?

—¿Así que esto se trata de Renée?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! De algún modo, toda mi vida se trata sobre ella. No puedo tener una relación normal con nadie excepto contigo porque tengo miedo de que en algún momento se vayan y el arte, ¡el arte ni siquiera es mío! Todo es de ella, no puedo mirarlo más porque se siente incorrecto, todo era para entenderla, para estar cerca de ella pero ya no quiero pensar más en ella. La odio, o al menos eso creo. Y Edward, Dios, Edward es, fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado y joder, yo lo dejé ir, pero eso no fue egoísta, ¿o sí?, espera, sí lo fue, estaba asustada de enamorarme de él y él se iba a ir porque, por supuesto que iba a hacerlo, sin importar lo que pasara, él se iría en el otoño y yo no lo merecía de todas maneras, nunca lo hice porque Edward es la _luz_, él lo es _todo_ y yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle. Yo no soy nada.

Nunca le había dicho esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Alice y ahora ella está llorando más fuerte y enredando sus brazos a mi alrededor y estamos en el suelo de mi habitación, sollozando la una contra la otra.

—No tenía idea —llora ella—. Pero, Bella, tú has estado sin Renée por tanto tiempo, ya no eres esa chica, ya no eres _su_ chica. Quizá el arte empezó con ella pero, Bella, ahora está en tu alma, ¿cómo puedes desperdiciar eso? ¿Y por qué pensarías que no mereces a Edward?, eres la persona más maravillosa que conozco, has pasado por tanto y aun así te mantienes como la mejor, eres fuerte y buena y Dios, él te amaba, Bella, lo hacía y ¿quién no merece eso? Tu madre es la egoísta, todo se trataba sobre ella, es cierto. Así que eso significa que tienes que olvidarte de esa idea de que tú eres la raíz del problema. No eras tú, tú eras solo una niña, y Charlie te quiere demasiado. Yo te quiero demasiado.

Estoy llorando y llorando y llorando porque ella está hablando con tanta convicción que duele, como si estuviera exhalando demasiado humo y me estuviera quemando, como si me estuviera deshaciendo de estos malos sentimientos por primera vez en tanto tiempo.

—Oh Dios, he sido una completa idiota —gimo después de que nos calmamos, mi brazo descansa sobre mis ojos hinchados y Alice se ríe, toda nasal y congestionada.

—Realmente lo has sido, pero te quiero de todas maneras.

—Aún no entiendo por qué —gruño y ella se burla. Escucho como se sienta y muevo mi brazo, ella está sentada frente a mí, sus ojos rojos mirando los míos.

—Porque tú eres tú. Eso es lo único que importa para mí, eso es lo único que importa, nada más. No te lo voy a explicar de nuevo, Bella Swan.

—Extraño mis libros, no esconderme detrás de ellos pero la compañía, supongo.

—Entonces lee tus libros, ¿por qué estás complicando todo?, estás sobre analizando todo esto, como si estuvieras convencida de que tienes todos estos motivos ocultos detrás de todo lo que haces y de lo que los demás hacen. Si amas el arte, ama el arte. Eso es todo. No hay necesidad de alejarte de las cosas que amas. Eso es destructivo para ti y molesto.

—Dime cómo te sientes en realidad —bromeo, pero siento la verdad de lo que está diciendo golpearme como un tren—. Me alejé de Edward.

—Sí, eso fue estúpido. No sé por qué lo hiciste. Fuiste muy cruel con él.

—Lo sé —suspiro, mi respiración es agitada—. Estaba asustada. No sabía cómo dejarlo entrar… no quería perderlo.

—Pero lo perdiste de todas maneras —dice y siento mi pecho arder.

—Ahora sé eso. Lo arruiné.

—Probablemente pero estará bien. Todo estará bien.

—Lo sé —digo, y aunque estoy insegura, siento está esperanza en mí ahora, de que todo estará bien, por primera vez en mi vida.

* * *

Cuando dicen el nombre de Edward en la graduación, él camina feliz por la tarima que pusieron en medio del campo de futbol. El sol está brillando, afortunadamente, y esto hace que el rojo en su cabello sea más prominente debajo de su birrete de graduación. Escucho a sus padres aplaudir y dejo que mi corazón se hunda al verlo tomar su diploma.

Alice dijo que él me amaba.

No me quedé lo suficiente como para averiguarlo y el arrepentimiento me golpea como un ladrillo.

Todo este asunto de empezar de nuevo me está convirtiendo en un desastre aun mayor de lo que ya era. Pero un buen desastre. Un esperanzador desastre.

Porque lo veo sonreír de manera tan grande, con esa sonrisa torcida, y recuerdo el tiempo en el que todo eso era por mí.

Cuando la ceremonia termina, encuentro a la señora Cope en medio de toda la multitud de familias y estudiantes, todos abrazándose y tomándose fotos. Ella me envuelve en un gran abrazo.

—Gracias —le digo—. Por todo. Usted ha hecho demasiado por mí y nunca podré agradecerle lo suficiente. Lamento tanto haber sido una idiota. Usted no lo merecía.

Levanto mi toga y saco unos papeles que tenía en el elástico de mi falda. Después que Alice se marchara anoche, después de las dos de la mañana no había manera en la que pudiera dormir, así que comencé a escribir ese ensayo de mil palabras que ella me había asignado tiempo atrás. La señora Cope comenzó a leerlo, todas mis palabras hablan acerca de la conexión que puedes hacer con el arte, sobre cómo puede hacer tantas cosas para quienes lo ven, cómo puede ser de todos, pero también cómo puede ser tuyo. Puede ser todo, puede hacer cualquier cosa para cualquiera. Escribí que el arte había sido mi manera de crecer, de superar los problemas con mi madre y de cómo se ha convertido en una parte especial de mí, de cómo va abrir muchas puertas para mí, de cómo ya lo ha hecho.

No pude evitar pensar en Edward cuando escribí eso, porque si no fuera por Renoir o Manet o los Paint-by-Numbers, ¿siquiera lo hubiera conocido?

Una vez que la señora Cope termina de leerlo, me dice lo orgullosa que está de mí y que puedo llamarla si alguna vez necesito algo.

—Tú lograrás grandes cosas, Bella. Solamente no te des por vencida nunca.

—No lo haré. Gracias —le digo y me abraza de nuevo. Me voy a buscar a Charlie y él también me abraza, diciéndome lo orgulloso que esta de mí y nunca antes lo había visto tan emocional, pero está pasando ahora. Me rio de él y él me hace callar. Miro alrededor, viendo a mis compañeros abrazarse y riendo y llorando pero luego la multitud se dispersa y ahí está Edward Cullen, hablando con sus padres y una pareja de ancianos animadamente, moviendo las manos salvajemente.

—Iré por el auto —dice Charlie, y yo asiento, distraída por el chico al otro lado del campo, la luz prácticamente irradia de él, y oh Dios, lo extraño.

—Te arrepientes, ¿no es así? —Rosalie está junto a mí, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos en Edward.

—Sí —susurro.

—Qué bien. —La miro pero ella no me devuelve la mirada—. ¿Irás hacia allá?

—Quizá

—Él se irá mañana, tiene algún programa en la escuela. Apresúrate. —Ella se va tan rápido como llegó y yo considero sus palabras. Edward pasa una mano por su cabello y me descubre mirándolo, como ese último día del verano en el Spartan, él frunce los labios y se gira, luciendo perturbado. Es en ese momento cuando sé que no puedo molestarlo más, no puedo seguir haciéndole esto.

Él está a punto de irse, va a comenzar un nuevo capítulo y no necesita que yo lo lastime más, toma toda la fuerza que hay en mí caminar hacia el auto de papá, alejarme de él para siempre.

Más tarde, Charlie me dice que saldremos a cenar con la familia de Alice para celebrar, pero eso será dentro de unas horas. Estoy en mi habitación, mirando el sobre en mi escritorio.

Escribí más que mi ensayo anoche, había escrito una carta para Renée, diciéndole lo mucho que me ha lastimado y que por favor me dejara sola. Le dije que quizá algún día eso cambiaría pero que por ahora, necesitaba enfocarme en mi propia vida, en mi nuevo comienzo.

Tomo el sobre y me monto en mi bicicleta, dirigiéndome hacia la oficina de correos en el centro del pueblo. Quiero sacarlo de aquí, llevarlo lo más lejos posible de mí. El sol brilla sobre mí y siento las lágrimas en mis mejillas pero no son de tristeza, simplemente están ahí. Lo dejo en el buzón y siento este alivio en mí, hay aire en mis pulmones de nuevo.

Está la sensación de dejarlo ir.

* * *

**Estamos en la recta final de esta historia, le faltan solamente cuatro capítulos así que esperen actualización pronto.**

**Las cosas nada más no mejoran :( y sé que muchas odian a Bella, por ahora, pero espero que pronto cambien de opinión :)**

**Espero sus reviews y nos leeremos pronto**

**xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Simple as This**

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**Capítulo 14**

Mi compañera de cuarto, Angela, es una chica alta y bronceada de una pequeña ciudad de Ohio. Está estudiando Literatura Inglesa, así que entre las dos, la mitad de nuestro dormitorio se compone de montones y montones de libros.

Es por eso que estamos tratando de arrastrar un nuevo librero que conseguimos en IKEA por los tres pisos de escaleras hasta llegar al dormitorio y mis brazos ya se sienten como gelatina.

—Ang, creo que ésta es la peor idea que hemos tenido —gruño mientras tratamos de acomodar la caja por la esquina. Casi estamos en el tercer piso, casi terminamos.

—Al menos tú no estás caminando de espaldas —murmura ella en respuesta cuando la puerta de nuestro piso se abre. Miro hacia arriba y veo que Peter está sonriendo hacia nosotros.

—¿Puedo ayudar? —pregunta, su acento irlandés es sutil, pero sé que está ahí. Peter vive a dos dormitorios de nosotros y algunas veces se reúne con nosotros para cenar en alguna de las cafeterías o para una noche de películas. Su compañero de cuarto es el novio de Angela, Ben, así que ambos siempre están a nuestro alrededor.

Angela dice que le gusto a Peter pero yo siempre le hago una mueca y cambiamos de tema. Peter es lindo, incluso dulce, y su acento es demasiado atractivo. Tiene el cabello corto y oscuro y una complexión pálida con pecas. Lucen bien en él e irradia amabilidad y seguridad así que eso también es agradable.

Pero no me gusta de esa manera.

Él podrá ser todas esas cosas pero… no es lo mismo.

Han pasado cinco meses desde que vi a Edward Cullen y ya no siento ese dolor agudo, ahora es más como una añoranza y melancolía que nunca se va. No sé si algún día se irá.

Pero ahora, Peter nos está ayudado a subir las cajas y lo hace con facilidad, nos toma la mitad de tiempo que si solamente lo hubiéramos hecho Angela y yo.

—¿Necesitan ayuda para montarlo? —pregunta él, y estoy a punto de decirle que no, pero Angela habla primero.

—¡Eso sería fantástico! —dice animadamente y yo le lanzo una mirada. Ha estado jugando a la casamentera por meses y, más que nada, es irritante.

Así que Peter se sienta en la habitación, habla por los siguientes veinte minutos mientras yo trato de leer las instrucciones cuando de repente Angela recuerda que tiene "una reunión" y prácticamente corre de la habitación. Quiero golpearla pero Peter luce más que complacido.

—¿Cuántas veces fuiste hoy al museo, Bella? —se burla, sus ojos están enfocados en su trabajo.

—Ja, ja, muy chistoso. No voy tan seguido —le digo. Quiero decir, probablemente, voy al Instituto de Arte una vez por semana, pero no es tan excesivo. Solamente quiero obtener un sentimiento de los trabajos que se muestran ahí. Es increíble poder pasar el tiempo entre las pinturas y esculturas que tanto he estudiado. A Peter y Angela les gusta burlarse de mí por eso, ya que el viaje en autobús para llegar es muy largo.

—¿Cómo te va en las clases de estadística? —pregunto, queriendo cambiar de tema. Peter gime.

—Terrible, no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo. ¿Segura que no quieres ser mi tutora?

—Solamente si quieres reprobar —le digo, ignorando el doble sentido de sus palabras. Él se ríe ligeramente y sacude su cabeza. Nunca lo he visto de mal humor, no ha sido nada más que amable conmigo desde que nos conocimos en la semana de orientación.

Él es perfectamente agradable y lindo, y no es que esté asustada de salir lastimada si me acerco a él —he estado trabajando en ese problema con un terapeuta durante todo el verano, el cual papá me hizo ir una vez que descubrió que había ido a ver a Renée— pero creo que estoy asustada de lastimarlo a él. Porque sé que nunca me voy a sentir de esa forma con él.

No creo que nadie más pueda sentir o entender mi duda por estas cosas, a excepción de Alice pero ella está en Nueva York, increíblemente ocupada con las clases y Jasper. Hablamos por lo menos una vez por semana pero aun así, no es suficiente. Cuento los días para las vacaciones de invierno, pero solamente estamos en octubre.

Cuando Peter termina de montar el librero, me ayuda a poner todos los montones de libros que están esparcidos por la habitación en las nuevas y blancas repisas.

—Ahora ya puedo ver el suelo aquí —ríe él, y yo ruedo los ojos hacia él, pero estoy sonriendo.

—Gracias por toda tu ayuda —le digo—. No podría haber hecho todo esto yo sola, te debo una.

—Siempre puedes salir a cenar conmigo, quizá ir a ver una película —dice casualmente y yo me congelo, segura de que mi rostro es de un color rojo oscuro.

—Oh, Peter, yo no… —No termino mi oración porque no tengo idea de qué decir, mi corazón está latiendo tan fuerte pero no es ese sentimiento que tenía cuando estaba con Edward, esa sensación de mareo. Justo ahora, siento que estoy a punto de enfermarme.

—Me gustas —dice con simpleza y miro hacia el suelo—. Solo dame una oportunidad.

—No puedo hacer ninguna promesa —le digo, y él se encoge de hombros.

—No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas.

Así que accedo a salir con él. Nuestra primera cita es dos días después, él me lleva a un lugar de hamburguesas y luego a ver una película, tal como había dicho y no trata de besarme cuando termina, y estoy agradecida por eso. Salimos de manera casual por el siguiente mes y le dejo robarse besos y tomar mi mano y sonrío en los momentos adecuados.

Pero él sabe que algo no está bien, que no estoy enteramente comprometida. Así que en una nevada noche de noviembre, terminamos, si es que lo puedo llamar así. Puedo notar que él está triste, pero se muestra amble al respecto. Aún salimos con Ben y Angela pero el ambiente se siente tenso.

Cuando le digo a Alice, puedo escuchar la decepción en su voz a través del teléfono. Angela está tratando de dormir así que estoy sentada en la escalera, susurrando en mi teléfono esperando que nadie me escuche.

—Es solo que no se sintió bien —digo suavemente.

—No es como si pudieras evitar eso —dice ella—, ¿qué no se sintió bien?

—No lo sé, él es dulce y no es como si no me gustara, es solo que… él no se sentía correcto.

—Quieres decir que no era Edward. —Mi corazón se rompe ante el sonido de su nombre. No lo había escuchado en voz alta en mucho tiempo.

—¿Algún día esto se irá? —le digo con voz rota.

—Oh, cariño —dice ella, y dejo que me calme como siempre lo hace, aunque el hecho de que aún esté usando _su_ sudadera cancela todo lo que ella dice.

* * *

Chicago tiene más nieve que Forks, me doy cuenta mientras trato de abrirme paso a través de casi un metro de ella, intentado llegar a la parada de autobús. Aún no han limpiado la nieve de la entrada de los dormitorios, usualmente lo hacen antes de una gran tormenta pero esta última nos tomó a todos por sorpresa ya que apenas estamos a inicios de diciembre.

Me dirijo hacia las Galerías Sullivan, las cuales pertenecen a la escuela del Instituto de Arte de Chicago. El profesor de mi clase de Historia del Arte Contemporánea mencionó que los estudiantes de ahí están participando en un concurso que contará con jueces, así que mencionó que esta era una oportunidad para conocer a artistas nuevos que podrían llegar lejos en el mundo del arte contemporáneo, justo aquí, en nuestra ciudad. Él dijo que si asistíamos, deberíamos escribir una pequeña opinión acerca de la exhibición para obtener un crédito por ella. Tengo una A en esa clase pero aun así estoy interesada en ir.

Así que estoy tratando de cubrirme del frío, usando unos leggins gruesos con unas botas altas y una de las chaquetas viejas de papá debajo de un abrigo azul marino. No hay tanta gente en la parada de autobús, incluso aunque es sábado, pero supongo que el clima mantiene alejada a la gente. Para llegar a la galería, tengo que tomar el autobús en la estación L, así que el proceso es largo y cansador y debe tomar al menos una hora pero el clima es tan malo, que quizá tome el doble.

Para cuando llego al centro de la ciudad y al edificio, estoy sorprendida. Quiero decir, no es un edifico espectacular en ningún sentido pero toda esta ciudad me asombra. Estoy tan acostumbrada a las pequeñas casas y a los negocios de mi ciudad natal que estas estructuras tan altas son inspiradoras. Las galerías por sí mismas están en el séptimo piso del edificio.

Dejo mi abrigo en la entrada y tomo un folleto del evento pero no lo miro aún. Mi método cuando entro a una nueva galería del museo es solamente caminar por los alrededores y mirar los trabajos, sin tener ideas preconcebidas al respecto, solamente los veo como son. El espacio es muy amplio con demasiadas ventanas para que se pueda ver la ciudad alrededor. El arte por sí misma está montada en paneles por todo el espacio, con pedestales especiales para las esculturas. Hay una audiencia bastante concurrida, muchos estudiantes pero también hay mucha gente mayor.

Estoy maravillada por la diversidad de trabajos, especialmente estoy atraída por una serie de fotografías de una mujer en un largo vestido con su cabello cubierto de flores mientras está en el supermercado. Los colores son brillantes y no puedo evitar sonreír.

Amo caminar por las galerías sola, es demasiado calmante y me siento como este misterioso enigma, vagando por todas estas hermosas formas y estatuas en silencio.

Así es como he pasado mi tiempo en Chicago, yendo de galería en galería cuando necesito tiempo para _ser._ He hecho amigos, no solamente Angela, sino que ocasionalmente tomo una taza de café con algunas personas de mi carrera y he aprendido a ser más abierta con mis sentimientos, con la gente en general. Pero no son relaciones serias, falta esta sensación de intimidad y no sé si seré capaz de encontrarla de nuevo.

Voy a las galerías y museos cuando ese sentimiento se vuelve demasiado, voy con los artistas y sus trabajos para sentirme más como en casa y un poco más entendida.

Hay una fuerte risa que proviene de mi lado que me saca de mi actual estado, me hace saltar y miro a mi alrededor. La gente está hablando y sonriendo por todos lados, contemplando los trabajos, hablando con los artistas estudiantes que están por los alrededores de las piezas.

Me voy por una esquina, al lado de un pilar y me encuentro de frente con una larga pared negra, cubierta con cuadros de diferentes tamaños, materiales y colores. Están acomodados del lado izquierdo de la pared y me acerco más a las imágenes, porque desde la distancia solo puedo ver las definidas líneas negras y las acuarelas en el papel, las cuales crean esta sensación de profundidad que hacen que el aliento se atore en mi garganta. Veo una calle residencial, quizá aquí en la ciudad, no estoy segura, la tinta en los contornos es negra y con mano firme, mientras que las luminosas líneas grises y azules de la pintura le dan vida. Es tan sutil pero tan asombroso. Sigo mirando, hay árboles de color brillante, una playa, un grupo de gente luciendo aburrida y luego...

Jadeo.

Porque soy yo.

Veo el oscuro color café de mi cabello, el casi negro color de mis ojos. Mis mejillas y mis labios están rosas, sonrojadas y aunque no puedo ver más de mí porque la imagen está cortada, puedo ver que estoy usando una sudadera.

_Su_ sudadera.

Hay más de mí en la pared, una imagen de mí en la nieve, comiendo pizza, una solamente de mis ojos pero puedo ver que están rojos e hinchados por llorar.

Estoy en colores vívidos, en claras y seguras líneas.

No puedo respirar, doy un paso atrás y ahí es cuando lo veo.

Edward.

* * *

**Después de cinco meses se vuelven a encontrar... ¿qué creen que suceda? :O**

**¡Últimos capítulos!, no se los pierdan y no olviden dejar sus opiniones en sus reviews :D**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a**_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Simple as This**

**Capítulo 15**

Los sollozos se escapan de mi garganta antes de que pueda evitarlo, mi mano vuela hacia mi boca con sorpresa porque es Edward y está aquí. Su cabello está más largo, está usando esos jodidos pantalones negros y una linda camisa de botones con una corbata negra, sus manos están en sus bolsillos y sus ojos están en mí, tan verdes y brillantes.

Estoy llorando ahora, no tan fuerte pero lo suficiente para que sienta mi cuerpo temblar mientras trato de evitarlo.

Edward está aquí.

Mi cerebro no puede procesarlo, siento como si fuera a despertar en cualquier momento, como si esto no estuviera pasando.

Pero Edward está caminando hacia mí y pronto, su cálido brazo está a mi alrededor, llevándome a la puerta principal, por una esquina hasta llegar a un iluminado y vacío corredor. No hago nada, solamente me quedo mirando su salvaje expresión, no puedo formar palabras y no puedo controlar mi respiración.

—¿Necesitas agua o algo? —pregunta y el tono rasposo de su voz me golpea como un ladrillo en el estómago. Lo único que puedo hacer es sacudir la cabeza.

Él presiona su espalda contra la pared junto a mí y se desliza hacia abajo con lentitud, estirando sus piernas frente a él, exhalando profundamente mientras se sienta. Imito sus movimientos, así que ahora ambos estamos en el suelo, sin tocarnos pero si me muevo ligeramente, lo estaríamos haciendo.

Estamos en silencio, excepto por mi respiración agitada mientras trato de calmarme, estoy tan mortificada por mi reacción y creo que ésta es la única vez que he visto el rostro de Edward tan… muerto. Es tan extraño, anhelo sus sonrisas, su risa.

_«Di algo, Bella», _estoy gritándome por dentro, pero mi mente está revuelta y es incapaz de encontrar algo que valga la pena decir. Finalmente, a mi mente le llega el aviso y comienza a actuar.

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí? —Difícilmente tengo una voz, sueno tan pequeña y no me siento diferente. Edward suspira profundamente.

—Estudio aquí —dice con simpleza y es casi como si no hubiera hablado. Edward no dice nada sin la pasión ni alegría de miles de soles.

—¿Por qué nunca…? —No puedo terminar la pregunta, pero él sabe lo que quiero decir, como solía hacerlo.

—Iba a sorprenderte en la graduación pero nunca tuve la oportunidad. —Siento mis ojos arder con nuevas lágrimas. Todos esos meses sin decírmelo, soy tan estúpida por nunca haberlo averiguado. Hubiéramos estado en la misma ciudad. Podríamos haber seguido juntos.

—Lo siento —le digo, y sé que es completamente estúpido y que jamás me disculparé tanto como lo necesito—. Por todo. Fui horrible.

—Lo fuiste.

—Es solo que... estaba tan asustada por perderte, no te merecía, no podía lidiar con más pérdidas.

—Bueno, espero que eso haya funcionado para ti, Bella —dice y mi corazón tiembla ante el sonido de mi nombre en sus labios, incluso el tono en su voz es helado.

—No lo hizo, fui estúpida. Lo sé ahora, lo siento. —Él aún no me mira, pero lentamente comienza a pararse y de repente se está alejando—. ¿Dónde vas? —lo llamo, sin molestarme por disfrazar la desesperación en mi voz mientras lucho por ponerme de pie. Él se congela y no se gira inmediatamente. Cuando lo hace, sus ojos son salvajes y siento como si estuviera a punto de toparme con una tormenta.

—De vuelta a mi exhibición —dice sin emoción.

—Tú me dibujaste —le digo con voz baja, sin estar segura de que me haya escuchado. Él cierra los ojos, exhalando—. ¿Por qué? —pregunto, tratando de sonar más clara, con más confianza mientras camino hacia él. Necesito saber si esto ha terminado para él, como nunca lo ha hecho para mí. Sus ojos se abren de repente y estamos cerca ahora. Si me estiro un poco, lo estaría tocando.

—Porque no puedo dibujar nada más, tú no dejas mi jodida cabeza —dice él, y pasa una mano por su cabello.

—Lo siento —repito, y él suelta una corta risa.

—¿Lo sientes? Dios, Bella, tú lo eras _todo _para mí y solo me tiraste como si no significara absolutamente _nada_ para ti. Yo lo hubiera hecho _todo_ por ti —prácticamente está gritando y estoy sorprendida de que nadie haya salido a callarnos y de repente él está muy cerca de mi rostro, toda la rabia y el dolor están ahí, luchando por salir a la superficie y todo es demasiado para mí, pero no es suficiente, la sangre hierve en mis venas y mi rostro está rojo mientras lo miro a los ojos.

—¡Joder, nunca te pedí que te enamoraras de mí! —Mi voz es dura y demasiado fuerte.

—Pues lo hice de todas maneras —grita de vuelta y su pecho se agita por sus respiraciones y me siento tan caliente con este suéter pero es como si un imán nos juntara porque lo siguiente que sé es que estoy enredada a su alrededor y su mano está tirando de mi cabello demasiado fuerte y mis labios encuentran los suyos con rudeza. Mis piernas están enredadas en su cintura y su mano libre descansa en mi muslo, con sus dedos hundiéndose en mi piel a través de los leggings. Nuestro beso es rudo y desesperado, su barba raspa incómodamente mi mejilla y yo muerdo su labio un poco fuerte. Él hace un ruido desde el fondo de su garganta y yo enredo los dedos en su cabello, es más suave de lo que recordaba y cuando nos separamos, Edward se desenreda de mí y retrocede dos pasos, tambaleándose y pasándose una mano por su rostro. No puedo respirar con facilidad y él luce como si hubiera sido destrozado desde adentro.

—Edward —respiro y sus ojos encuentran los míos de nuevo y luce destrozado—. Yo tampoco puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. Sé que he cometido errores pero lo estoy intentando. Juro que estoy tratando de ser mejor. Nunca pensé que te vería de nuevo, y aquí estás y eso significa algo para mí. Es solo que… ¿realmente te he perdido?

Él retrocede un poco más.

—No te vayas, por favor —susurro y sus ojos se cierran.

—Necesito hacerlo —dice y yo me acerco más a él.

—No.

—Bella —dice suavemente, dolorosamente.

—Te amo —digo y me asombro con la verdad de eso, siento muy dentro de mi ser que lo amo.

Edward revuelve aún más su cabello.

—Te amo —digo más fuerte, con más confianza—. Antes lo jodí todo, lo sé. Mi mamá me arruinó pero esa no es una excusa. Sé que dije que no te merecía, pero realmente quiero intentarlo. Edward, tú eres… tú lo eres todo. No sé qué decir para arreglar esto, sé que probablemente nunca lograré hacerlo pero no sé si puedo dejar de intentarlo. Tú eres todo en lo que pienso, mis huesos anhelan por ti, Edward. Te dejaré en paz si eso es lo que quieres, pero yo… yo no quiero hacerlo.

—Rompiste mi jodido corazón, esperé por meses a que volvieras pero nunca lo hiciste.

—No quería lastimarte más —lloro porque no puedo soportar la mirada de traición en su hermoso rostro.

—_Yo _no tenía miedo de salir lastimado —me dice y finalmente comienza a caminar, de vuelta hacia la galería y yo me quedo ahí por unos momentos, tratando de mantenerme tranquila y no llorar. No sé cómo, pero logro llegar al elevador y a la puerta principal, pero ya estoy a la mitad del camino para llegar a la estación L cuando me doy cuenta de que dejé mi abrigo en la galería y está haciendo un frío terrible pero no puedo volver, solamente sigo caminando hacia la estación, con mis brazos envueltos a mi alrededor.

No estoy sorprendida por su reacción, merecía cada palabra que dijo.

No estaba segura de que iba a doler tanto, después de no tenerlo por tanto tiempo pensé que estaría acostumbrada a ello. Pero es como una nueva herida, con el cuchillo apuñalándome una y otra vez.

Cuando finalmente llego a la estación, encuentro un lugar en el fondo del vagón, tratando de distanciarme del escalofriante sujeto del bigote que está en las puertas y del grupo de veinteañeros que está en el frente. Mientras se ríen, claramente ebrios, me inclino hacia mis rodillas, enredando mis brazos bajo mis piernas y quedándome así, con mi rostro escondido y me dejo romper por Edward Cullen una vez más.

Hasta que siento a algo caer en mi espalda y me enderezo, recordando al hombre de las puertas pero no es él... es Edward, su abrigo está en mis hombros mientras se sienta junto a mí, moviendo sus dedos en sus piernas.

Tomo un profundo respiro, pero no rompo el silencio entre nosotros. Me permito mirarlo, sus ojos cansados y sus labios hinchados y me dejo disfrutar del momento, sin pensar en cuándo terminará o por qué comenzó porque justo ahora, _este_ momento podría ser todo lo que llegue a tener.

* * *

**Estamos tan cerca del final, solo falta otro capítulo y el epílogo :(**

**Así que... se encontraron y se gritaron, ¿qué creen que pase después?**

**Dejen sus opiniones o pequeñas teorías en sus reviews :)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a bicyclesarecool. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)**

* * *

**Simple as This**

**Capítulo 16**

Viajamos por la estación en silencio y cuando llegamos a mi parada, Edward me sigue. Mientras caminamos hacia la estación de autobús, trato de regresarle su abrigo pero él no lo toma, así que me aferro más a él, dejando que la calidez del material y el olor de su suavizante me sofoquen.

—Tenemos que tomar el autobús por el resto del camino —le digo suavemente y sé que probablemente se esté congelando en su camisa. Me siento terrible al respecto, así que me quito el abrigo y lo estiro hacia él—. Por favor, tómalo. Estaré bien —le pido.

—No, consérvalo —murmura y pongo los ojos en blanco.

—No voy a usarlo —le digo, levantando mi barbilla desafiantemente. Su expresión se vuelve molesta.

—Tampoco yo.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Así que sostengo el abrigo frente a mí, ninguno de los dos lo usa y ambos estamos congelándonos mientras comienza a nevar. Estamos mirándonos, pero estoy parpadeando miserablemente cuando la nieve golpea mi rostro y la piel de mi cuello. Si no lo conociera mejor, podría jurar que Edward luce divertido conmigo.

Afortunadamente, el autobús llega rápidamente y estamos sentados de inmediato, tratando de volver a sentir nuestras manos y agradeciendo en secreto por la calefacción en el transporte público. Como nuestro viaje por la estación L, no nos decimos ni una palabra hasta que volvemos a Evanston, la parada más cercana a mi dormitorio. Edward camina detrás de mí y mi pánico crece con cada paso.

No sé por qué vino tras de mí, o lo que vaya a pasar después, su silencio es una mala señal para mí, no puedo recordar un momento en el que él estuviera tan callado conmigo. Es muy probable que me siguiera para poder gritarme sin ninguna audiencia. Pero una pequeña parte de mí espera que quizá él trate de perdonarme, que quizá pueda arreglar esto.

Una muy, muy pequeña parte de mí.

Saco mis llaves de un lado de mis botas y nos dejo entrar al dormitorio, quitándome nieve de mis zapatos mientras avanzo. Caminamos hasta el tercer piso, nuestros zapatos hacen ruido en las escaleras, creando un eco en las vacías escaleras.

Mientras nos acercamos a mi puerta, espero con toda mi alma que Angela se quede con Ben esta noche, para que no tenga que explicarle esto. También deseo no tener ropa sucia tirada en el suelo.

Trato de abrir la puerta pero se encuentra cerrada con llave, lo que significa que la habitación está vacía o que estamos a punto de presenciar algo que no quiero volver a ver (solamente ha pasado una vez pero no pude mirar a Ben a los ojos durante una semana).

Gracias a Dios, está oscuro cuando finalmente entramos y enciendo las luces para descubrir que no hay nadie y que toda mi ropa está acomodada en su lugar.

Edward sigue parado en la puerta, mirando la habitación con curiosidad. Mi lado es muy diferente del de Angela, sus paredes están vacías excepto por algunas listas de cosas por hacer que tiene pegadas por su escritorio y un pizarrón de corcho cubierto con fotografías y boletos de eventos. Mi lado, por otra parte, tiene folletos de museos, postales de pinturas y montones de fotografías al lado de mi cama. Había colgado unas pequeñas y tenues lámparas para leer cuando Angela se duerme mucho antes que yo y unas cuantas fotos mías con Alice en mi escritorio. Nuestro librero está completamente lleno, tenemos que acomodar los libros verticalmente para que entren más.

—Puedes sentarte —le digo, señalando mi cama y veo que él traga con fuerza. Camino hacia mi closet, desesperada por entrar en calor. Me quito las botas y busco mis calcetines de lana. Cuando los encuentro, me giro para poder sentarme en la silla del escritorio y veo a Edward parado frente a mi cama, sosteniendo una sudadera. Su sudadera.

Él me mira, realmente me mira, por la que se siente como la primera vez en toda la noche. Siento como si estuviera esperando por una explicación.

—Duermo en ella todas las noches. No lo sé, me hace sentir… ¿segura?, no lo sé —murmuro, sintiéndome estúpida.

—¿Lo decías en serio? —pregunta con voz baja.

—¿Qué?

—¿Que me amabas? —Sus ojos están brillando, se ceño está fruncido.

—No te mentí, Edward —le digo. Sus manos aprietan la sudadera con más fuerza—. ¿Por qué viniste tras de mí?

—Supongo que después de todo este tiempo… solo quería estar seguro. Necesitaba una respuesta. Por tanto tiempo no estaba seguro si me dejaste porque realmente creías todas las cosas que dijiste o si fue un resultado del viaje a Vancouver. No sabía si debí haberme esforzado más por recuperarte.

—No tendrías por qué haber hecho eso. No quería terminar contigo; es solo que no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Sé que eso no tiene sentido pero… fue lo que pasó, supongo.

—Estabas pasando por un momento difícil, yo solo me fui —dice, su voz está ronca. Finalmente obtengo el valor suficiente para caminar hacia él, tentativamente, pongo mi mano en su antebrazo, sus ojos se mueven hacia ese lugar y se quedan ahí por mucho tiempo.

—Esto no fue tu culpa, Edward. Yo no te dejé entrar. Necesitaba trabajar en muchas cosas. Lo estoy haciendo. Realmente estoy tratando de… simplificar mi vida.

—Supongo que las cosas eran más complicadas de lo que pensé —dice, mirándome finalmente y hay tanta tristeza en sus ojos.

—No debería de ser. Tú y yo, nunca fuimos… nunca fue de esa manera con nosotros. Solamente éramos nosotros y eso era todo.

Edward se gira y me atrae hacia él, sus brazos se enredan con fuerza en mi cintura y entierra el rostro en mi cabello. Me aferro a él, inhalando profundamente y sintiéndome tan, tan cálida en sus brazos.

—Yo aún… las cosas no han cambiado para mí —murmura, sus labios presionan el tope de mi cabeza antes de que se incline para encontrar mis labios con los suyos. Es un beso dulce, suave. Nada comparado con el de la galería, es suave en sus movimientos, sus manos acarician mi mejilla con suavidad y mis dedos se entrelazan detrás de su cuello.

—Te extrañé —le digo una vez que nos separamos y él me responde con otro beso, aunque éste es más urgente que el anterior y de repente estamos en mi cama, aferrándonos el uno al otro y hay lágrimas de nuevo y ya ni siquiera nos estamos besando, solamente nos abrazamos tan fuerte como podemos sin dejarnos ir. Siento como si las piezas rotas dentro de mí, lentamente, se juntaran de nuevo cada vez que sus manos tocan mi piel.

Caemos de nuevo en el silencio, pero esta vez es más cómodo, casi como si tratáramos de respirar con normalidad de nuevo después de meses sin hacerlo. Estamos enredados en mi cama y estoy tratando de usar mis pies para quitarme los calcetines pero tengo problemas con eso. Edward se ríe suavemente y siento sus pies hacer el trabajo por mí, le sonrío, enredándome más en las cobijas y sus brazos me abrazan más fuerte.

Es lindo, la luz que está sobre nosotros después de tanto tiempo de estar en una pesada oscuridad. No siento nada más que Edward cerca de mí y sé que esto está lejos de ser perfecto, que aún tenemos que trabajar en muchas cosas pero por ahora, estoy escuchando la respiración calmada de Edward y estoy contenta, finalmente siendo capaz de dormir.

* * *

—Oh, esto es incómodo —escucho decir a alguien y me enderezo, desorientada. Angela está en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y aún en pijama pero su sonrisa es divertida.

—No es lo que parece —le digo, y Edward ni siquiera se mueve junto a mí, aún está dormido, roncando suavemente. Angela pone los ojos en blanco y toma su neceser de baño.

—Iré a darme una ducha y luego volveré con Ben. Háblame cuando pueda volver. Él es lindo, por cierto. —Le hago una mueca y estoy segura de que mi rostro está totalmente rojo pero no puedo sentirme avergonzada por mucho tiempo porque de nuevo me acomodo al lado de Edward, checando el reloj en su muñeca. Son pasadas las diez de la mañana y mi estómago está rugiendo. Pero trato de ignorarlo porque quiero mirarlo un poco más, se ve tan en paz y su cabello está todo revuelto.

—¿Por qué estás mirándome? —murmura, sin abrir los ojos. Me río.

—Porque eres tan lindo —le digo y sonríe, enterrando su rostro en la almohada—. ¿Quieres ir a desayunar? —pregunto—. Hay un lugar muy bueno en la esquina.

Él no responde y estoy casi segura de que está volviéndose a dormir, así que pico su estómago hasta que finalmente se sienta, riendo y tratando de alejarse de mis manos.

Finalmente salimos de la cama y nos arreglamos hasta estar decentes para salir en público y mientras nos vamos, le envío un mensaje a Ang antes de que sus manos encuentren las mías, apretándolas ligeramente.

—Te amo —dice, entrelazando nuestros dedos y me besa, sus ojos brillan y su sonrisa es torcida, tal y como solía ser.

Hay tanta esperanza en mí y puedo verla en él también, y aunque quizá nunca volvamos a donde estábamos, hemos crecido, no somos los mismos y quizá eso no es terrible.

Así que comemos hotcakes y nos ponemos el día, encontrándonos de nuevo, finalmente.

* * *

**Tristemente, éste es el último capítulo... Aunque aún nos queda un pequeño epílogo, yay!**

**En verdad espero que ya no odien a Bella, o al menos ya no tanto, jajaja. Como ven estos muchachos por fin hablaron sinceramente y quieren arreglar las cosas entre ellos. **

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero sus opiniones sobre éste último capítulo.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**xx**


	17. Epílogo

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Simple as This**

**Epílogo**

—¿Estás seguro de que es el lugar correcto?

—Sí, Bella, dijeron la calle tres y diez —dice Edward, irritado mientras yo estiro mi cuello para ver entre la gente de la cafetería. Vuelvo a mirarlo avergonzada y él me acerca mi taza de café, negro y humeante.

—Gracias —le digo, sonriéndole y él pone los ojos en blanco pero está sonriendo de manera torcida detrás de su propia taza.

—Tienen más de diez minutos de retraso —digo después de un momento y él se ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Estás hablando de Jasper, Bell. ¿Acaso él ha llegado a tiempo en alguna ocasión?

—Supongo que no —suspiro. Estoy ansiosa porque no he visto a Alice desde enero. Edward y yo nos la habíamos arreglado para ahorrar suficiente dinero para volar a Nueva York en las vacaciones de primavera, trabajando tiempos extra durante los últimos meses. Después de las vacaciones de invierno, conseguí un empleo en una de las galerías cerca del centro de Chicago, lo único que hago es responder preguntas acerca de las exhibiciones, ha sido muy divertido, tengo suerte de haber conseguido ese trabajo. Por otro lado, Edward ha estado ocupado trabajando como mesero en un lujoso restaurante cerca de su lado de la ciudad y él lo odia por completo, pero la paga es buena y él tiene descuento en los alimentos así que comemos ahí cada vez que queremos sentirnos como adultos elegantes. Además, me gusta cuando usa corbata.

Hemos estado juntos por casi cinco meses y aunque no puedo decir que ha sido fácil, han sido los mejores cinco meses de mi vida. En el desayuno en la mañana que despertamos juntos, realmente lo dejamos todo en la mesa. Él me dijo todo lo que había hecho durante el tiempo que nos separamos (más que nada dibujó y trató de no mirarme en el almuerzo), él mencionó una relación casual en el verano pero su corazón no estaba en la relación. Yo le dije de Peter y ambos morimos de celos por cinco minutos hasta que sentí su pierna enredarse con la mía por debajo de la mesa. En ese gesto, sentí esperanza de nuevo y pude ver en sus ojos de bosque que él también la sentía.

Así que hicimos un esfuerzo extra para vernos entre las clases y el trabajo, en ocasiones él se quedaba en mi dormitorio o yo en el suyo porque no podíamos soportar estar separados por mucho tiempo. Angela siempre bromea con que pronto superaremos esta etapa de "la luna de miel" pero yo no estoy segura. Incluso ahora, viéndolo tomar su café, siento esta sensación de calidez dentro de mí, pura _felicidad_ al saber que él está aquí y que estamos juntos.

Pero también hay días en los que me siento caer dentro de este miedo de él yéndose, de mí no siendo suficiente o demasiado para él y quiero encerrarme en mi habitación y refugiarme bajo un montón de cobijas y ahogarme dentro de un libro hasta que pase la sensación.

No hago eso, sin embargo; he tratado más de dejar esos sentimientos _ser_ y Edward no hace nada más que apoyarme y entenderme, pero no me deja caer en esos viejos hábitos. En su lugar, me hace ir a clases, me lleva a cenar y marca el número de Alice cuando la necesito para sacarme de esa sensación.

Ambos estamos tratando de ser mejores versiones de nosotros, tratando de ser dignos de esta segunda oportunidad que nos fue dada.

Me siento mejor ahora, emocionada de estar en este lugar nuevo con él. Hemos estado aquí tan solo por unas horas pero ya ha sido asombroso. Alice y Jasper se reunirán con nosotros para pasar la tarde en el Museo de Arte Moderno.

—Veinte minutos de retraso —le digo—. Voy a llamarla.

—No creo que eso sea necesario, date la vuelta —dice con una sonrisa y una vez que lo hago, prácticamente salto de mi silla porque Alice esta ahí con los brazos abiertos. Estamos abrazándonos y gritando y haciendo todas esas ridículas cosas que gritan "al fin juntas" mientras Jasper y Edward sacuden las cabezas ante nosotras, dándose un rápido abrazo con un solo brazo, esas cosas que los chicos hacen.

—¡Te he extrañado tanto! —grita ella mientras salimos de la tienda hacia la calidez de los inicios de la primavera. Hablamos sobre la escuela y la vida, y me hace tan feliz saber que puedo pasar meses sin ver a mi mejor amiga pero que al reunirnos todo seguirá como antes.

Tenemos que tomar el metro para llegar, lo cual está bien, realmente me gusta el transporte público, me hace sentir misteriosa y anónima. Edward se rio cuando le dije eso pero él me dibujó una vez, vestida con una gabardina y con una mirada indiferente mientras viajábamos por la estación L. Es uno de mis dibujos favoritos que ha hecho sobre mí y lo tengo colgado sobre mi cama.

Viajamos en el metro, probablemente riéndonos demasiado fuerte mientras Edward explica cómo nos perdimos de camino al hotel por la mañana porque él leyó mal el mapa del metro. Alice habla acerca de lo que ha planeado para nosotros durante la semana, incluso nos consiguió entradas para un show en el Bowery Ballroom de una banda con la que Edward está obsesionado. Él casi llora (aunque él lo niegue) y yo lo molesto con eso por el resto del viaje.

El museo por sí mismo es enorme, seis pisos de exhibiciones y siento que me voy a desmayar de la emoción mientras entramos a la primera galería. Edward camina junto a mí, su mano encontrando la mía mientras miramos las obras. Él hace sus comentarios, como siempre, en la composición de la pintura o sobre una parte en específico que le gusta o le disgusta y yo asiento, pero me quedo callada, admirando la obra por lo que es y lo que me hace sentir.

Él besa mi sien y suelta mi mano, sacando su cuaderno de dibujos y una pluma de su mochila, dejándolos en una banca y comienza a dibujar. No dibuja las obras en sí, sino que le gusta capturar a las personas mirándolas. Es su nueva serie de dibujos y yo aparezco demasiadas veces en ella.

Saco mi cámara de mi bolso, es algo que he estado practicando por algunos meses. Edward me la regaló en Navidad, es una Pentax vieja que solamente toma los negativos y él pasó todo el mes de enero ayudándome a descubrir cómo usar el cuarto oscuro en la escuela para que pudiera revelar mis propias fotos. Lo amo —nunca tuve el talento para pintar o dibujar o para la escultura, pero tomar fotos es algo que puedo hacer—, puedo capturar las escenas que quiero que duren por siempre.

Quiero tomar una foto de Edward trabajando, así que trato de ser cuidadosa con ello, viéndolo a través del pequeño cristal.

Tiene sus largas piernas estiradas frente a él, está inclinado sobre su cuaderno, mirando a la mujer mayor que está parada frente al gran trabajo de texto en luces de neón. Su cabello cae sobre sus ojos, los cuales están brillando incluso aunque esté concentrado. Él muerde su labio mientras dibuja una gruesa y segura línea y siento esta ola de sentimiento llegar hacia mí, estoy increíblemente aturdida por lo hermoso que es este chico, por dentro y por fuera.

Tomo la foto, capturando ese momento y él escucha el rollo moverse, mirándome con su sonrisa torcida, sacudiendo la cabeza y volviendo a su trabajo. No puedo evitar mi sonrisa, no quiero hacerlo, quiero que él sepa lo maravilloso que es, lo feliz que me hace, siempre. No necesito esconderme más, no necesito preocuparme, ni considerar segundas opciones, ni hacer mi relación con él complicada, porque no lo es. Nunca lo fue y nunca lo será.

—¿Estás tan enamorada de él como yo creo que lo estás? —Alice suspira feliz a mi lado.

—Sí, lo estoy —le digo, tan simple como eso.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Y llegamos al final de esta maravillosa historia :´)**

**En verdad muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por todos su apoyo durante esta traducción. Por sus favoritos, sus follows, sus reviews, (que aunque soy un fraude para contestarlos... leí y aprecié todos y cada uno de ellos), sus comentarios en facebook, sus likes... ¡por todo!**

**En especial gracias a Yani que me ayudó con el beteo y uno que otro error que se me escapó por ahí, jajaja. Ella es simplemente la mejor *emojis de corazón***

**Me voy a retirar antes de que comience a llorar, jaja, pero gracias de nuevo y nos seguiremos leyendo por aquí :)**

**(¡esperen nuevas traducciones pronto!)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**xx**

**P.D. Algunas se preguntaban si la historia tenía outtakes o secuela y, tristemente, hasta el momento la autora no ha escrito nada más sobre Simple as This, pero si en algún momento llega a hacerlo, se los haré saber y, con suerte, podrán leerlos también :)**


	18. Drabble no 1 en epov

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Simple as This**

**Drabble sobre el capítulo 1 (pensamientos de Edward)**

Cuando Jasper llama a Edward para invitarlo a ir por una malteada, Edward tiene la profunda sospecha de que lo hizo porque Alice Brandon está ahí. Solamente acepta porque Jasper le dice que él pagará su malteada y diez minutos después se encuentran caminando por la calle principal hacia el centro del pueblo. Edward va pateando las piedras en el camino con la punta de su zapato mientras Jasper habla acerca de la universidad.

—Mamá está presionándome para que elija universidades pero realmente no quiero ir a ninguna escuela —dice él, y Edward se encoge de hombros. Ha escuchado esto muchas veces. Jasper en verdad no quiere hacer nada, lo cual no es algo malo, aún es joven, tiene demasiado tiempo para decidir lo que quiere ser. Edward, por otro lado, ya tiene hecha una lista de seis escuelas a las que planea mandar una solicitud, lo ha analizado tantas veces por medio de listas de las ventajas y desventajas de cada escuela que su mamá está a punto de estrangularlo. Ella siempre le dice que solamente es una escuela, que él puede conseguir un título de arte en donde sea, pero él quiere uno bueno. Él quiere irse a un lugar que lo inspire y que lo ayude a crecer. Está enfermo de Forks, a pesar de tener pocos años de vivir aquí. Extraña la ciudad y la gente y la música y el ruido y la prisa del lugar.

Su papá dice que tiene alma de artista pero Edward piensa que esa es una manera pretensiosa de mirar las cosas.

Él siente que ha sido abandonado en una especie de planeta alienígena. Incluso ahora, caminando al centro, el verde que colorea a casi todo Forks es demasiado extraño. No parece estar acostumbrándose a ello.

Mientras Jasper termina su monólogo, el local de malteadas cada vez se ve más cerca, al igual que las dos chicas sentadas en la terraza del lugar. Por supuesto, una de ellas es Alice, Edward ni siquiera necesita notar que el paso de Jasper se ha vuelto forzosamente relajado, simplemente lo adivina al ver a Alice allí.

Junto a ella está Bella Swan. Bella ha sido una especie de enigma para él y constantemente se encuentra decepcionado por no escuchar mucho sobre ella.

Además de todo el asunto de su madre ausente.

Pero Edward no piensa que eso cuente como un aspecto negativo de ella —o de cualquiera, en realidad— pero algunas de las chicas en la escuela sí lo piensan. Él siempre nota los rudos comentarios de Jessica Stanley acerca de ella y la manera en la que los ojos de Lauren Mallory se entrecierran cada vez que ella se acerca demasiado a su mesa.

Acercándose más a ellas, Edward se toma su tiempo para estudiarla. Nunca la había visto con calma, la mayoría de las veces solamente obtiene vistazos de ella cuando va de clase en clase.

Ella le está sonriendo a Alice, con la pajilla entre sus dientes. Edward piensa que su sonrisa es linda, con sus labios rosas y sus dientes blancos. Él se pregunta si alguna vez tuvo que usar frenos. Cuando llegan con ellas, Alice evita mirarlos pero Jasper continúa hablando. Edward estudia las pecas en las mejillas rosas de Bella Swan y decide que sus ojos son de un color complicado y comienza a mezclar colores en su mente para llegar al tono correcto.

Bella comienza a hablar porque Jasper les preguntó algo a las chicas, una pregunta que Edward nunca escuchó por estar perdido en sus pensamientos. Ha escuchado su voz, quizá por los pasillos, pero nunca había tenido una clase con ella. Su voz es suave, lo hace sentir seguro y quiere escucharla hablar más, por lo que le agradan las preguntas de Jasper.

—Alice es tan linda —suspira Jasper cuando entran al local. Edward asiente, aún tratando de buscar el color correcto—. ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Japer después de unos minutos.

—Oh, sí, solo estaba distraído —contesta Edward, tomando sus malteadas.

Afuera, Edward se sienta junto a Bella Swan y trata de no mirar sus piernas, imaginándolas alrededor de su cintura. En su lugar, se enfoca en mirar el cielo, comentando lo lindo que se ve. Bella asiente pero Edward no la ve. No está seguro de si está siendo raro o si ella no lo escuchó. Ella habla de nuevo y una ola de alivio lo envuelve.

—Soy Bella, por cierto —dice en voz baja y su corazón late su nombre mientras él le dice que lo sabe.

Cuando ella le dice que sabe quién es él, su corazón lo celebra, ella lo conoce, él ha pasado por su mente por lo menos una vez.

Quizás sea su alma pretensiosa de artista, pero Edward sabe que Bella Swan es especial para él, hay algo especial acerca de ella.

Algo que se siente familiar en este planeta alienígena.

* * *

**¡SORPRESA! **

**La autora ha decidido escribir pequeños drabbles desde el punto de vista de Edward y es la mejor noticia que he recibido en la semana, jajaja; e****lla publicará cada semana, por lo que espero poder hacer lo mismo. **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este primer vistazo a la mente de Edward tanto como yo :´) **

**¡No se olviden de comentar y nos leemos la próxima vez!**

**xx **


	19. Drabble no 2 en epov

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Simple as This**

**Drabble del capítulo 4: cuando van a la fiesta de Halloween de Emmett.**

Cuando Edward encuentra a Bella en el patio, ya está demasiado ebrio. Por la tarde, había estado convencido de que ella no vendría, Emmett dijo que ella nunca lo hacía.

—¿Estás enamorado de la chica de al lado, Cullen? —bromeó con él mientras dejaban todas las cosas de valor de la señora McCarty en las habitaciones vacías de la casa. Edward considera confesarle todo a Emmett, pero sabe que él le diría a Rose y ella a sus amigas y él solamente quería evitar la situación por completo.

No pudo evitar esperar en la puerta, tratando de esconder su ansiedad mientras la gente comenzaba a llegar. Pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo, comenzó a beber más y más para ocultar su decepción. Jasper estuvo bromeando con él por un rato y eso mejoró sus ánimos un poco hasta que él desapareció. Jessica Stanley lo remplazó y para ese entonces, Edward trataba de dejar de pensar en Bella Swan. Jessica también está algo borracha y está pidiéndole que la lleve al baño de arriba. Ella se tambalea en los escalones y él sabe que no puede arriesgarse a que se caiga, se sentiría inmensamente culpable al respecto y no tiene nada en contra de ella, solamente es demasiado molesta. Así que la ayuda a subir el resto de las escaleras y espera afuera del baño cuando Tyler Crowley y la chica de primer año con la que está saliendo bloquean su vista hacia la entrada.

Edward golpea sus dedos con ansiedad mientras Tyler y Kayla o Kate o como se llame la chica, intentan entras al cuarto de Emmett, en un segundo Jessica se encuentra siguiéndolos con pasos tambaleantes. Entre los cuatro, el ron se termina en menos de una hora y Edward se siente menos decepcionado acerca de la ausencia de Bella. El grupo baja las escaleras, con Jessica colgando del brazo de Edward y cuando llegan a la sala de estar, Tyler tropieza con un cable y una de las bocinas sale volando, aterrizando en el suelo con un fuerte golpe. Ebrio y risueño, Edward hace lo imposible por alejarse de la escena del crimen tan rápido como puede, con Jessica aún a su lado. Pasan al lado de Emmett cuando salen de la sala y él solamente sacude su cabeza hacia ellos. Rose no está muy lejos de él y arquea una ceja al ver la manera en la que las uñas rosas de Jessica están aferradas a su brazo.

El aire fresco se siente bien; Edward deja salir un gran suspiro.

Y luego ve a Bella. Está de pie y sola en el patio, sosteniendo un vaso en su pequeña mano y con el cabello al viento. Edward quiere acariciar sus mejillas rosas y preguntarle sobre su día pero está demasiado lejos como para hacer eso. En su lugar, sonríe y grita su nombre. No puede ver algo más que no sea ella y una vez que llega a su lado, no puede evitar rodearla con su brazo. Puede culpar a su borrachera después, pero ahora, simplemente necesita tocarla.

Más tarde, Edward puede admitir que se sintió mal durante toda la conversación y culpable acerca de la manera en la que mandó lejos a Jessica, pero necesita este momento con Bella fuera del salón de clases. Se sientan en una banca cercana, para el alivio de Edward, y hay tantas cosas que él quiere decirle, con su cabeza en su regazo y las manos de ella en su cabello.

Quiere decirle que él piensa en ella todo el tiempo, que tiene hojas y hojas en su cuaderno de dibujos dedicadas a la manera en la que sus ojos se ven cuando bromea con él y en cómo se muerde el labio cuando está concentrada. Quiere preguntarle acerca de sus pensamientos sobre Egon Schiele, uno de sus artistas favoritos y su mayor inspiración. Quiere saber si le gusta cantar y si escucha a los Weepies y el color que tienen las paredes de su habitación.

En su lugar, susurra su nombre, deseando que eso sea suficiente.

Y luego hace la pregunta que ha estado quemando en su pecho durante dos meses.

—¿Por qué te gusta tanto el arte? —se escucha a sí mismo decir pero ya no escucha más, sabe que dice más pero no puede recordarlo.

Su respuesta sí que la escucha, mientras se queda dormido, la voz de ella es clara y suave y se queda grabada en su cabeza.

—El arte me ayuda a encontrar cosas que he perdido.

Cuando despierta horas después, está solo y con frío en la banca, aunque una frazada está sobre él y Jasper está golpeando su zapato.

—Hola, bello durmiente —dice él, y Edward le frunce el ceño en la oscuridad. Alice está al lado de Jasper, bostezando.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Edward, desorientado y aún algo ebrio—. ¿Dónde está Bella?

—Su luz está encendida —dice Alice, apuntando a la casa de al lado.

Ellos ni siquiera tratan de detener a Edward mientras él se dirige hacia la tenue luz que sale de la ventana de la casa de enfrente.

—Espera —lo llama Alice—. Llámala, no despiertes a su padre.

Le da el número de Bella Swan antes de desaparecer con Jasper por la otra esquina de la casa.

Él marca los números y espera a que ella conteste.

* * *

**Lamento mucho la tardanza en publicarles este pequeño drabble pero ya por fin aquí lo tienen :)**

**Tristemente, la autora no ha publicado ninguno más, pero cuando lo haga, aquí lo tendrán también.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**xx**


End file.
